


The Fan

by 2Yeon4ONCE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Yeon4ONCE/pseuds/2Yeon4ONCE
Summary: JEONGYEON is a huge fan of Idol IM NAYEON.  She does everything she can to get into a fan meeting.  When she finally does, unexpected things happen.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 353
Kudos: 694





	1. FanSign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my first AO3 fic!
> 
> I am so excited to write this. I'm sure it's not the greatest. I know I can not compare so some other writers here, but I am just excited to get back into writing.
> 
> I have had many challenges with my screenplay, which made me lose hope. So for this, I am writing and having fun. I don't want to get stressed over structure too much, or I will lose interest again.
> 
> As for updates, I will try my best in updating frequently.

Jeongyeon lays in bed as her alarm _blares_ **.** She doesn’t want to move as she rubs her eyes and _groans_. Lately, her entire existence is work and paying bills. Day in and out all she does is work, work, work. On her one day off, she wants to just throw the covers over her head and hide, but as always, there’s an apartment to clean. 

_Coffee. Up. Now. Alarm Off._

Jeongyeon thinks as she snuggles further into the blankets. The warmth and the weight of the blankets making it harder for that to happen.

**_*BLING*_** comes from her phone. 

The ‘oh-so known’ sound from that bird app. The sound that means…..

“Nayeon posted something!” Jeongyeon gasps as she jolts out from the covers and grabs her phone. It’s as if nothing else is important, her only escape from the reality of her constant repetitive life.

Jeongyeon opens the app and an instant smile is plastered on her face. The post is a medium shot of the solo artist IM NAYEON showing off her new hairstyle. She’s wearing a hoodie and sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Nayeon smiles brightly with the caption “Comeback soon!”

 _My god is she beautiful!_

Her pulse begins to race with excitement. 

_Calm down, you’re doing it again._

Jeongyeon shakes off her day dream. “The amazing IM NAYEON!” she replies to the posts. It’s just another post that will blend in with the other thousands similar posts telling Nayeon how beautiful she is.

* * *

Jeongyeon wipes her brow after cleaning the kitchen. In the background, an IM NAYEON playlist is _blasting_ throughout the apartment. She feels accomplished that all the fingerprints from her messy roommate are removed from the stainless steel surfaces. She stretches as she looks at the entire apartment clean of clutter. She could almost hear the sound of _sparkles_. 

_This is how it should look!_

The door behind her opens and her roommate walks in from work. She is exasperated and throws the keys on the counter, kicks off her shoes, throws her jacket on the ground.

Jeongyeon looks in fear as she watches the short stature woman drop her messenger bag on the ground in the middle of the room. The tiny, yet destructive, bull makes her way into the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cabinet. She walks toward the refrigerator. Her fingers are blackened from what appears to be charcoal. 

_Don’t you dare touch your dirty hands to the fridge...and she did._

“Ya! Chaeyoung! I just cleaned!” Jeongyeon says with a little pout.

“Sorry, bro. Rough day at work. I’ll clean it later.” Chaeyoung says as the _plops_ onto the couch and turns the T.V. on. Jeongyeon just stands in place….staring...waiting. Chaeyoung feels uneasy as she watches the television, as if there’s a presence starting at her. She looks over her shoulder to see Jeongyeon’s glare. The look pierces Chaeyoung's soul. 

“I love you!” she says in the cutest way possible.

No response from Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung _sighs_ as she stands up to walk over Jeongyeon.

“Hello _dear_ , how was your day _dear_?” Chaeyoung playfully says as she hugs Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon breaks, and begins to laugh as she pushes Chaeyoung away.

“Ya! Pabo!” Jeongyeon tries to be stern. “Just clean up after yourself. Okay?”

“I promise. I will. Let me just relax for a few?” Chaeyoung replies with puppy dog eyes. 

_You’re lucky you are cute._

Jeongyeon nods and waves Chaeyoung away as she walks towards her room. 

“By the way, Mina is coming over later.” Chaeyoung shouts as she sits back down on the couch.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

_Dammit!_

“Do I need to put headphones on again?”

“Only if you don’t want to hear bro” Chaeyoung replies smuggly. Jeongyeon rubs her brow and shakes her head.

“Noted.”

* * *

Jeongyeon, with headphones on and her hair disheveled, scrolls through her phone while listening to her glorious and very talented idol. Her eyes longing, but also filled with boredom. She’s looking at a picture of Nayeon that was posted a few weeks ago. 

_God she’s beautiful. She’s like the only thing that can make my day better. Look at her bareface! She doesn’t even have to have makeup on!_

Jeongyeon retweets the old post with the caption “How can beauty be this deadly! >-< I can stare at this woman all day!” Jeongyeon _sighs_ as she admires the picture once more before scrolling along. 

She stumbles on a fan account stating the instructions on a project. 

“The Letters to Nayeon Project. Show your love for our #1! Write your letter to Nayeon and post using the HT below” the post stated.

_Not really the type of person to do this, but fuck it. I got nothing to do. Stuck in here for at least a half hour, maybe an hour._

Jeongyeon sits up and heads over to her computer desk. She pulls out a pen and paper and begins to write.

* * *

Jeongyeon leans back in her computer chair and stretches as she looks at her completed letter:

“ _Nayeon I love your work! I decided to write a poem/song for you! I hope you enjoy it! Always stay happy and healthy! <3 _

_When I close my eyes, it gets clearer_

_I look at you and I still miss you_

_Do you know my heart?_

_I want to be pulled, don’t let go of this line_

_So we can fall more into the pink light_

_Fill up my heart_

_I want you_

_I secretly think about you all day_

_I wanna walk with you_

_On our love line_

_With our hands held_

_Tell me you feel the same way_

_With you_

_I’m loving loving loving loving_

_loving that love line”_

Chaeyoung opens the door as Jeongyeon sends the posts.

“She’s gonna spend the night. Ok? ‘Kay-good-night!” Chaeyoung says as she smirks and closes the door before Jeongyeon could reply. Jeongyeon throws her head back in frustration. 

_Dammit!! I really need soundproof walls!_

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Jeongyeon made her post, and the post was blowing up….well blowing up for a small account. She had 20 likes and 6 retweets. 

_That’s the most viral that I’ll ever get!_ She thinks as she smiles, proud of her accomplishment.

She actually gained a couple new followers also! Mostly other fans.

 _I know they’re just going along with the flow and then in a week or two, drop me like a bowl of hot soup_. 

She scrolled through a couple of the profiles of the followers, but two stuck out. These accounts were private, but didn’t have a profile picture nor many followers. 

_Must be those creepy stalkers or something._

***** ** _BLING_ ** *****

A post from Nayeon’s company. 

“Nayeon FanSign Event! Click details below!”

Jeongyeon’s heart races! 

_Do I try? What the hell am I gonna do with all those albums?_ She thinks to herself.

She checks her bank account, debating the pros and cons. 

_My paycheck is gonna be drained._

Jeongyeon posts “My first time trying. Hoping for the best >-<”.

* * *

Chaeyoung is sleeping peacefully in her room with Mina wrapped around her like her own personal teddy bear. The sun is softly peaking through the blinds touching their faces. Mina looks like a Victorian painting with all her beauty. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, has her mouth open and is softly _snoring_.

“I got in, I got in!” Jeongyeon _screams_ as she bursts into the room like a bulldozer. Chaeyoung _JOLTS_ up in her bed on the defense. Mina slowly rolls over and pulls the covers over her shoulder.

“Ya! What the fuck! What if we were naked?” Chaeyoung screams, still half asleep.

Indifferent to Chaeyoung’s response, Jeongyeon runs over to the bed. She stands on the bed, and jumps up and down like a child on Christmas day. “Don’t care ‘cuz I got in!”

 _Squeals of joy_ with every move she makes. The covers start to pull off of Mina who is desperately trying to hold onto them.

“Congrats Jeongie, but I _am-_ ” Mina looks down at the covers. Looks up at Jeongyeon, hoping she gets the hint. “So, please?” Mina softly says under her breath as a subtle blush forms in her cheeks.

“My bad” Jeongyeon steps off the bed with a smile permanently chiseled on her face.

“So how much am I going to have to pay for your portion of rent?” Chaeyeong asks as she pulls the covers over Mina’s bare shoulder.

“All of it!” Jeongyeon quietly _sings_ , still with that ‘shit-eating’ grin on her face.

Chaeyoung slowly exhales “You seriously need to get laid.” Chaeyoung rubs her brow. “This is getting kinda outta control.”

Jeongyeon incessantly bounces while _squealing_ like a schoolgirl who was just told her crush likes her. 

“What are you gonna do with all those albums?” Chaeyoung asks in annoyance.

Jeongyeon quickly grabs the blanket and pulls it down exposing Mina as she turns around and walks out the door “That’s a future Jeongyeon problem! Cuz I got in!” Jeongyeon screams and closes the door behind her.

Mina _groans_ and curls up in the fetal position trying to gain warmth as Chaeyoung immediately spoons her cold and naked girlfriend. Chaeyoung struggles to grab the covers with her feet to bring them up.

“She’s an ass.” Chaeyoung says as she grabs the covers and puts a gentle kiss on Mina’s cheek who is still pouting.

“She’s just excited, let her be.” Mina says as the warmth of the covers settle in.

“Bet you don’t miss _that.”_ Chaeyoung chuckles holding onto Mina.

“She was more calm when we dated. She just needs something to focus her energy on.” Mina states as she pushes her bottom half further into Chaeyoung’s embrace.

The sound of a muffled Jeongyeon _screaming_ lyrics of Nayeon’s song can be heard down the hallway. Chaeyoung shakes her head and closes her eyes letting out a little _chuckle_

“I love her.”

* * *

The night before the FanSign, Jeongyeon is scrolling through the very addictive bird app. She lost a few followers after she mentioned she got into the fan sign.

_At least I lost one stalker account._

Her timeline is lacking in content. Usually, Nayeon would post a few days before a FanSign.

_She’s probably busy with her comeback schedule._

Jeongyeon disappointedly pouts.

_What am I gonna say to her? What should I ask?_

Jeongyeon ponders as she begins to scroll through pictures of Nayeon...again. She looks at a picture of Nayeon in a teddy bear onesie from Christmas about two years ago. She smiles warmly as she copies the picture to a tweet.

“She’s so cute in this picture! I wish she would take more pics like this >.<” Jeongyeon posts as begins to lay in bed. 

_Big day tomorrow!_ _Finally gets to meet IM NAYEON!_ _It’s only five minutes though...but it's FIVE MINUTES!_

The overwhelming excitement makes Jeongyeon pass out with her phone in her hand.

* * *

 ***** ** _BLING_ ** *****

_NAYEON!_ She thinks to herself as she jerks her body to her end table. 

“Fuck! Ah! Where’s the phone!” Jeongyeon pouts. 

***** ** _BLING_ ** *****

“No! Hold ON!” Jeongyeon jumps out of bed to another notification. 

She looks in the drawers of the end table. _Nothing._

She looks under her pillow. _NOTHING._

She throws the covers back and searches under her pillow. 

“AHHH", the fear of separation and missing out beginning to take control.

She checks under her bed and finds the phone waiting for its owner to save it from the darkness. 

“I got you!” Jeongyeon says as she reaches with all her might to retrieve it.

She quickly looks at the first notification:

Nayeon is laying in bed with a teddy bear onesie with the comment “Couldn’t sleep too excited!”

The next notification:

Nayeon is in the car with her hair braided and head cocked to the side with a seductive, yet cute grin. The comment, “See you all soon!”

Jeongyeon stands in awe as she looks at the second picture.

 _God she’s hot!_

Then goes back to the first picture. 

_She’s so cute with that onesie!_

She copies the picture and creates a new posts:

“She’s a mind reader!? I can’t believe I get to see this beautiful Teddy Bear Boo today! >.<

* * *

Jeongyeon sits in the chairs at the FanSign patiently waiting with other fans for the infamous IM NAYEON to walk in. She’s nervously shaking her leg and fiddling with her thumbs. She looks around the room.

 _This seat kinda sucks balls._

She’s in the last row, second to the last seat in the corner. She can barely see the stage.

 _Who cares! I made it!_

She gets to see Nayeon, have her album signed and be the closest she has ever been to Nayeon.

 _Holy fuck,_ Jeongyeon thinks as lets _that_ thought sink in.

Jeongyeon looks around the room at the other fans. Mostly men, some women, near the same age as her. The latest song from IM NAYEON is playing on a projector screen in the background of the stage.

Suddenly, the crowd _cheers_ and stands up once Nayeon walks on stage. Jeongyeon can barely see facial features from where she’s sitting. The tall fans in front of her makes it difficult to see Nayeon walking in, waving with a gummy smile. 

“How’s everyone doing!?” Nayeon says as she leans against the fan sign table. 

The fans reply with _cheers_. Jeongyeon just blankly stares at how beautiful Nayeon is in person. The sound of Nayeon talking and the crowd’s replies are drowned out by the sound of her heart _thumping_ . Jeongyeon admires Nayeon’s ripped jeans and Ralph Lauren Cashmere Teddy Bear Sweater. 

_I’ve seen her wearing this so many times, but it is more cute in person. How can she be cute and hot at the same time?_

“Okay so how bout we start?” Nayeon says with a wink. 

The fans _cheer_ in unison as they sit down. The managers ask for the first row of fans to come forth. 

Jeongyeon watches Nayeon’s facial expressions as she interacts with her fans. Her leg has not stopped moving. Her heartbeat matches the pace. 

“She’s so pretty isn’t she?” says the Fangirl sitting next to her. Jeongyeon nods and smiles, not taking her eyes off of Nayeon.

“Is this your first time? I’ve never seen you before.” 

“Yeah, I tried really hard to get here. I’m still paying off my roommate” Jeongyeon says with a dismissive tone.

“So what are you going to ask her?” to Jeongyeon, who is still not blinking. She looks at Nayeon as if she were to blink, she would wake up in her bed.

“I don’t know, I’m so nervous. I don’t know what to say. I don't know how these things work either” Jeongyeon replies as she rubs her clammy hands on her pants.

“Most people ask questions, some just tell her how much they love her, how she changed their lives-” the Fangirl says looking down at the NaBong wand she has in her hand. “I’m going to ask her what’s her favorite thing to do when she’s not working”

 _What the fuck? Why?_ Jeongyeon thinks to herself. 

“Cool” nonchalant reply to Fangirl. 

_First row down. Five more rows before me. What am I going to say? Ask? ‘Do you like surfing?’_

Jeongyeon shakes her head. 

_Come on Jeongyeon think!_

* * *

Jeongyeon is now on the side of the stage, waiting to stand on stage. She has ten people in front of her and yet she still can not think of anything to ask Nayeon. Her heart is racing faster with every step she takes closer to Nayeon. 

She can see Nayeon’s facial features better now that she’s closer. The detail in the fabric of her cashmere sweater. The stray hairs that failed to make its way into her loose ponytail. The shine of her lip gloss that has a subtle tint of red to it. The way her skin pulls back when she smiles, revealing more of how cute her cheeks-

“I can’t believe we are so close,” the Fangirl says behind Jeongyeon. She grabs Jeongyeon’s shoulders and shakes her gently as she _squeals_. 

_Bitch don’t touch me! Ya! Crazy fangirl is ruining my train of thought!_

Nine people. Her heart is beating so fast that she’s afraid she might pass out before she even gets up to Nayeon. 

‘ _What’s your favorite movie?’ No, that’s stupid._

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon over the shoulder of the tall man in front of her. It looks like Nayeon is getting tired, but keeping her spirits up. She’s still smiling with her bunny teeth.

Eight people. 

‘ _If you could change one thing about you, what would it be?’ Nope._

Jeongyeon _sighs_ and begins to rub her temples. 

_I have no idea what to ask_.

Seven people. Jeongyeon is so nervous that she is just staring blankly at the projector screen as she waits. Not a thought in her mind, just watching Nayeon on the big screen and slowly moving forward with the flow of traffic. Her mind and her body are malfunctioning with excitement.

“Move up” the Fangirl says to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon shakes out of her trance and looks at the Fangirl that is pointing for her to move forward.

“Move up please” says the Manager behind Nayeon to Jeongyeon. 

_Holy fuck! What the hell? Two people in front! How did that happen?_

Jeongyeon is so close to Nayeon now, she can see her pores on her skin. The little peach fuzz on her earlobe. The baby hair at the nap of her neck. Her eyelashes with mascara on it, glimmering from the stage lights that are focused on her. She can hear the fan’s interactions and Nayeon’s replies.

“You are so beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing my spirits up each day! I love you so much” says the fan as she stands up and bows to Nayeon.

“Thank you so much!” Nayeon smiles as she waves goodbye to the fan. 

Nayeon leans back in her chair and stretches. She looks back at her Manager and mouths the word “ _How many more?_ ” Jeongyeon watches the interaction as the manager replies. 

_Nayeon looks tired, but still holding strong._

The Manager gestures for the man in front of Jeongyeon to step forward.

The man sits down and _greets_ Nayeon. Nayeon’s eyes widen subtly as she greets the fan back.

 _Nayeon’s doesn’t look happy._

Jeongyeon watches closely as Nayeon’s posture and forceful smile.

The man is speaking too quiet for Jeongyeon to hear at times. Nayeon’s brow furrows as if the man said something off putting. She then _laughs_ and covers her mouth with her hand.

“Did you figure out what you are going to ask h-” 

Jeongyeon _shushes_ the Fangirl behind her. Jeongyeon is too focused on this interaction. Something is not sitting right with her.

“Do you know where I can get super glue?” The man asks Nayeon. “No, why?” Nayeon replies to the man.

“ ‘Cuz you're so beautiful. You broke my heart into a million pieces” the man replies proudly with himself. Nayeon squints as _laughs_ at the response, leaning back in her chair.

_That’s fake! That’s a fake laugh. She’s uncomfortable! What the hell is this guy doing? Stop!_

Jeongyeon continues to watch the interaction with leary eyes. Her body puffs up in defense. 

_I wish I can just tell this guy to shut up and move on!_

“Could you please sing the ‘You’re so beautiful’ part of your new song? It’s my favorite” the man requests. 

Nayeon smiles and proceeds to _sing_ the part for the fan.

_She’s not your puppet! God! Is this what she had to deal with all day?_

Jeongyeon clenches her fists trying to calm herself down. She doesn’t know why this man’s interaction is bothering her so much, but it is.

“Move forward please!” the Manager says as they direct Jeongyeon to come towards Nayeon.

_Oh Fuck! I don’t have-I didn’t think of anything!_

Jeongyeon looks at the Man, glaring at him as he leaves the stage. Then to Nayeon. Nayeon's smile slowly turned into a sigh of relief. 

Jeongyeon can hear her heart beating faster with every step she takes. It feels like it's a mile between her and Nayeon, when in reality it's only four steps. Everything is going in slow motion. 

She sees Nayeon’s brief look of annoyance….

Then sadness…

Then deflection…

Then smiling….at her. 

_Mother Fuckin’ IM NAYEON is smiling at me!_

Jeongyeon blanks and stands just staring at Nayeon smiling at her. She’s starstruck. She is only a table width between Nayeon. Nayeon just cocks her head to the side and gently smiles awkwardly. 

Jeongyeon is being a total creep right now, just staring like Nayeon is a train wreck that she can't turn away from. Nayeon _chuckles_ and gestures for Jeongyeon to sit down. 

_Sit!_

Jeongyeon’s body responds to her brain’s command.

Jeongyeon, still being a creeper, stares in awe at Nayeon. The silence felt like minutes, but was just a split second.

Suddenly, Jeongyeon fixed her hair.

“Does my hair look okay?” Jeongyeon asks Nayeon. Taken aback by the question, Nayeon cautiously replies “Yes?”

“How ‘bout my teeth?” Jeongyeon leans in a little. “Anything in my teeth?” Jeongyeon says as she shows her pearly whites to Nayeon. Nayeon _chuckles_ as she shakes her head at Jeongyeon. Nayeon smiles genuinely as Jeongyeon looks down as her face begins to flush.

“What’s your name, so I can sign the album?” Nayeon asks.

“Jeongyeon. Sorry I’m new to this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Jeongyeon replies, disappointed in herself.

“You’re doing fine,” says Nayeon with a professional tone. “Is there anything you want to ask me? Most people have questions they want to ask.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, “Not really. After that guy, I just want you to relax. You’re almost done. I’m sorry you had to work so long.”

Nayeon's smile begins to grow, “You just want to sit here in silence for four minutes?”

“I’m sure you’d rather like to be on your phone or doing something else, but if that’s what you want to do I’m fine with that,” Jeongyeon turns in her chair to face away from Nayeon “I’ll even stare somewhere else if you’d like.”

_You’re an idiot!_

“That’s alright Jeongyeon” Nayeon snickers as she rests her hand gently on Jeongyeon’s forearm. 

Jeongyeon could feel Nayeon’s cold hand touching her skin, but the cool touch started to feel warm... almost burning. The burn started to trail up her arm and to her ears. Her heart legit skipped a beat. Not metaphorically, but actually did, kinda concerning if it wasn’t for the fact that her idol just touched her.

_WORDS! USE YOUR WORDS!_

Jeongyeon looks up and smiles at Nayeon. Nayeon's eyes are sincere.

“One minute” says the Manager behind Nayeon.

Jeongyeon shakes out of the very challenging trance that is Nayeon. Jeongyeon clears her throat. “Did you enjoy your break?” 

Astonished by Jeongyeon’s lack of conversation Nayeon smiles softly “Yes.” Nayeon takes her hand back from Jeongyeon’s arm. Nayeon looks once more at Jeongyeon, then back down at the album, completing her signature. “Thank you” Nayeon says softly.

Jeongyeon’s face feels burning hot. She can’t imagine how red her face actually is. Jeongyeon just nodded and smiled at Nayeon.

“Time’s up. Please move for the next guest.” The manager said. Jeongyeon nodded at the Manager and stood up.

She then bows to Nayeon “pleasure meeting you.” 

_That was horrible!_

“Same to you Jeongyeon,” Nayeon said with a smile, watching Jeongyeon turning to leave. “Oh your album!” Nayeon said.

_PABO!_

Jeongyeon turned around shyly, not looking into Nayeon’s eyes as she began to grab the almost forgotten album. 

“Oh by the way,” Nayeon held tighter on the album, not allowing Jeongyeon to remove it from her grasp.

Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon with concern in her eyes. 

_What did I do?_

“Thank you for ‘Love Line’ ” Nayeon said with a wink as she let go of the album and turned to her next guest. 

Jeongyeon froze. 

_What is she talking about? Love Line?_

The Manager begins to direct Jeongyeon off the stage. 

_I’m confuzzled! What did she mean by Love Line? Is that a ‘FanSign farewell’ thing?_

Jeongyeon confoundedly looks back at Nayeon as she steps off the stage. Jeongyeon looks down at her signed album with the note reading:

“Thank you for all the support Teddy Bear Boo! <3 IM NAYEON”

  
  



	2. Soju Bottles

Nayeon exits the broadcasting center where she just pre-recorded her comeback stage. She is exhausted and drained. She has been there since early morning preparing and performing. 

The crowds of fans and paparazzi swarm around the small barrier of security guards that create a bubble around Nayeon. The sounds of _camera shutters and screams_ of fans pierce her eardrums as she speed walks towards her company’s van. It is simply another scene that a famous Idol has to endure on a daily basis.

The pushing and shoving from spectators makes the short distance from the building to the car seem like a mile uphill. Nayeon’s composure is calm and collected as much as possible, as she tries to not show any form of discomfort to the cameras. 

What the cameras are not able to see: her mind blank from exhaustion and her heart racing with anxiety. 

_You’re almost there, just relax_ she continuously repeats.

Nayeon has been a solo artist for five years now, and it took ten years of training before her breakthrough into stardom. She should be used to all this hype and attention, but there have been times where she thinks to herself how her life would be different. 

_If I never was an Idol, would I be more happy?_

Nayeon’s strenuous journey is over once the passenger car door closes and the sound of the outside world is _muffled_ . Nayeon quickly lets out a sigh of relief as she settles into the seat. The warmth of the heated seat comforts her. The blinds closed tightly blocking the continuous strobe of camera flashes. 

_It’s over. You did great._

“Okay so one of your four pre-recordings is done. We still have two days till the next one. Then the last two will be live. You have your appointment today with the personal trainer at the gym at 4PM, then have two interviews back to back. Those wi-”

“Jihyo, please” Nayeon cuts off the person sitting in the passenger seat up front. 

“Let me just take a breath.”

Jihyo sits silently, holding two phones in her hands. Taken back by Nayeon’s interruption, Jihyo looks back at Nayeon. Empathy comes over Jihyo’s face as she looks at her artist closing her eyes and rubbing her brow. 

At times, Jihyo gets overwhelmed with managing Nayeon. She sometimes has to take a step back and realize that Nayeon is human and this industry can be hard to take in all at once.

“Are you hungry?” Jihyo asks with a genuine tone.

“I’m fine. I just want to get home.” Nayeon says with exhaustion.

Jihyo takes one more look and turns around to face the front. She looks down at the phones in her hand. She takes one phone and clicks on the social media site with hesitation. The app opens up the phone’s camera and Jihyo slowly passes the phone to Nayeon. 

Nayeon looks at Jihyo-who feels so guilty and refuses to look at Nayeon. 

Nayeon _scuffs_ and grabs the phone from Jihyo’s hand. 

Nayeon’s persona immediately changes from exhaust and frustration to happy and glowing with excitement! The sound of the phone camera _CLICKS._ Immediately, Nayeon’s zombie-like expression returns.

“What do I need to write?” Nayeon asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Anything about the comeback. Then I promise, I’ll leave you be for the rest of the ride.”

Nayeon types “Comeback Soon!” and clicks send.

* * *

Nayeon lays in her California King size bed with her Mulberry Silk Sheets. She’s sprawled in the middle of her bed with pillows surrounding her. She has her navy blue silk pajamas and a light blue sleep mask around her head. 

Although her life is luxurious, there are times when it can get really lonely. Mostly the nights are when she feels the most alone. 

She scrolls on her private account on the ‘Chirper’ app. It’s her only way to feel close to normality. In the back of her mind she constantly hears Jihyo’s voice saying ‘ _you can not interact with anyone, just follow._ ’ The fear of anyone finding out IM NAYEON’s account is too risky. The company would not be too fond of having to do damage control. 

Nayeon enjoys seeing what her fans are doing, or what they say about her. Most of the time, it helps remind her why she’s still in this business-for the fans. The smile and joy she gives to millions of people across the globe is rewarding and helps weigh out the negatives of her fast paced life. 

Posts and comments such as “Omg she’s so beautiful”; “Can’t wait for the comeback”; and “I wish I could meet her” flood her timeline. 

_Same ol’ stuff,_ she thinks to herself as she mindlessly scrolls. 

Her thumb pauses when she stumbles upon the “Letters to Nayeon Project”. Millions of fans participated in this project that was held a few weeks ago. Nayeon scrolls through many letters that were collected by fans. The passion and effort that all her fans put into making this project warmed her heart. 

_It’s moments like these. This is why I’m still doing this._

A few minutes turned into a couple hours. Nayeon passes out from exhaustion with the phone still in hand.

* * *

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

Nayeon propels the door of the practice room into the wall.

Jihyo quickly follows behind, “Nayeon” gently closing the door “you have no choice in this!” 

Nayeon throws her purse across the room on the couch in the corner. She _huffs_ , crosses her arms, and plops on the couch.

“I signed up to be a singer! Not-” waving her arm in disinterest towards Jihyo “some dating bull shit!”

“You signed to be an IDOL.” Jihyo emphasised. 

“That also includes the company’s best interest. And participating in-” 

Nayeon glares at Jihyo waiting to hear what she would say next. 

Jihyo _sighs_ as she reconstructs her train of thought “In engagements that the public eye would find interesting.”

Nayeon sits silently as her foot becomes restless. 

_I don’t want to date any guy, even if it is fake._

Jihyo waits for a reply.

“Nayeon,” Jihyo walks over to Nayeon “I know you don’t like it.” Jihyo tries the sympathetic approach; sometimes it works when Nayeon gets in this mood.

“Trust me. I don’t like seeing you like this. I would never want anyone to go through _THIS_ ” Jihyo sets her hands on Nayeon’s restless leg and kneels down to look in her eyes. 

Jihyo’s eyes are big and puppy dog-like as she tries to get Nayeon to look at her.

Nayeon continues to overt her gaze.

Jihyo smiles big, trying to make Nayeon crack a smile. 

Nayeon glances over for a brief second to a crossed eyed Jihyo with her tongue stuck out. Nayeon smirks, then turns her head as she tries to compose herself.

A beat.

Nayeon _sighs_ as she closes her eyes “Jihyo, you told me that I didn’t have to do anything like this.”

“I know I-”

“You know I’m-” Nayeon was quickly cut off by Jihyo.

“I know” Jihyo reaches for Nayeon’s arm and looks at Nayeon directly in the eyes. 

“I promise I will try _everything_ in my power to get this off the table.” Jihyo takes a beat, “but every Idol has to go through something like this.” 

Nayeon nods quietly. 

Silence takes over the room as Jihyo waits to see if Nayeon would say anything further. 

Nayeon _sniffles_ , “If this does happen....”

Jihyo nods and waits.

“Can I at _least_ get the gayest boy?” Jihyo spits as she begins to laugh. Nayeon smiles at Jihyo’s reaction. 

“Without a doubt.” Jihyo replies as she wipes a tear from her eye.

* * *

Nayeon lays in her bed. Again, scrolling through the bird app looking at more fan letters. 

Her emotions are running all over the place, from happiness of reading letters from her fans, to disappointment in her company, to depression of hiding who she is. 

Most of the managers and staff that work with her know that she is interested in women, but the higher ups and the general public does not.

 _I just want to disappear, just for a bit._ Nayeon thinks as she looks at a picture of a sunset that a fan took. 

_This sucks!_ She _groans_ as she clicks on the next post _._

“ _Nayeon I love your work! I decided to write a poem/song for you! I hope you enjoy it! Always stay happy and healthy! <3 _

> _When I close my eyes, it gets clearer_
> 
> _I look at you and I still miss you_
> 
> _Do you know my heart?_
> 
> _I want to be pulled, don’t let go of this line_
> 
> _So we can fall more into the pink light_
> 
> _Fill up my heart_
> 
> _I want you_
> 
> _I secretly think about you all day_
> 
> _I wanna walk with you_
> 
> _On our love line_
> 
> _With our hands held_
> 
> _Tell me you feel the same way_
> 
> _With you_
> 
> _I’m loving loving loving loving_
> 
> _loving that love line"_

_That’s pretty good,_ she thinks as she glances at the profile picture.

 _Of course the profile picture is of me_ , _all fan accounts are_. She clicks on the profile to dig deeper into the account.

After an hour of profile stalking, Nayeon finds out that this person is a typical fan of hers, but not just a ‘normal fan’. Some of this person’s past posts were very insightful of Nayeon. A few posts stuck out to her.

One was when she was at a music show last year. Nayeon remembered being super annoyed when one Idol from a boy group was smiling at her. Most of her fans felt that it was them flirting with each other, but this person commented “Get this girl a drink...Please.” Nayeon _chuckled_ at that, because she remembered vidily, that was what she said in her head. 

Another was from the other day. The video showed Nayeon walking frantically to her company car with security surrounding her. Comments from other fans were mostly talking about her new hairstyle, or her outfit, or how amazing the comeback was going to be. This person instead wrote “ :-( I hope the rest of her day goes better.”

 _God she’s good,_ Nayeon thinks as she continues to look at all the old posts on the profile.

 _I wonder what they look like?_ After scrolling through almost two years of old posts, Nayeon unfortunately does not find a profile picture.

Nayeon _yawns_ as she looks at the time. 

_Shit, I gotta sleep. Practice tomorrow._

Nayeon takes a beat as hovers over the follow button.

 _At least it gives me something to look forward to at night,_ Nayeon thinks as she clicks the button.

Nayeon is now following Jeongyeon. Or in the ‘Chirper’ world….@NaLoveYoo1196

* * *

Nayeon’s comeback stages were a success, her new song was receiving a lot of positive feedback from the press, and the stress was starting to dissipate.

“Okay so you have just one more thing you have to finish before you can have a little break.” Jihyo says as she opens the passenger door for Nayeon. 

“You got it boss.” Nayeon says as she steps out in front of her house late in the evening. She pays no attention to Jihyo who wants Nayeon to acknowledge her. 

Jihyo _clears her throat_. Nayeon pauses and looks up at Jihyo, “What?”

Jihyo looks bashfully down “Are we still going to go out for ‘After comeback' drinks?” 

Nayeon _chuckles_. 

“Well” Jihyo avoids eye contact “Ya know,” she begins to speak quietly “I just wanna make sure we are still cool, ya know?” 

Nayeon turns to Jihyo and wraps her arms around her and hugs her tightly. “Of course.”

Nayeon takes a beat, then slowly releases from the hug and looks directly in Jihyo’s eyes. “I know you have to be a hard ass manager at times, but you are always going to be my best friend first and foremost.”

Jihyo nods “I just worry sometimes, ya know?”

“Well stop,” Nayeon _chuckles_.

“I knew you would be the _only_ person to manage me, ‘cus you know me so well.” Jihyo begins to tear up.

“We bicker and fight a lot, but I know you got my back.” Nayeon continues as she pulls Jihyo in for a bigger and tighter hug. 

They stay in the embrace for a moment, silently.

Jihyo lets go “Alright,” she wipes her tears “now go to bed, I promise I’ll stop being so emotional.”

* * *

Nayeon looks at her phone while laying in bed. She’s wearing light blue striped pajamas and a unicorn sleep mask around her forehead. The ending credits pop up from the latest K-drama that she was watching. She turned to look at the clock on her bedside.

_Fuck 2:30!? I gotta get some sleep._

Nayeon pauses as she contemplates watching another episode. Instead she decides to click the Chirper app. 

_Lets see what she’s doing._

She looks at the post that stated that Jeongyeon was going to the fanmeeting. 

_Oh nice! Good for her!_

She then looked at a picture of her in the teddy bear onesie with the comment “She’s so cute in this picture! I wish she would take more pics like this >.<”

Nayeon smirks.

_God that Onesie, that thing is so itchy. Why does she like it so much?_

Nayeon looks up. _I wonder if I still have it?_

Nayeon gets up from her bed and searches through her closet. In the far back corner of her walk-in closet, she finds the onesie hidden behind rows of designer dresses that she received from sponsors and photoshoots.

_Why does she think this is cute? I have so many other outfits that I look better in._

Nayeon holds the onesie to her body and looks at herself in the mirror. _I guess it’s cute. I must have thought it was cute at some point._

Nayeon shrugs her shoulders _, Why not? I’ll give her a little blast from the past._

Nayeon takes off her pajamas and slips the onesie on. She walks over to the bed and lays down taking her phone out and snapping a selfie. She then posts it on her social media account with a smile. 

_I think that’s the first time in a while that I posted for a fan. I can’t wait to meet her tomorrow._

_I wonder what she looks like?_

Nayeon shakes her head. _You won’t even know who she is dumbass! She doesn’t have a profile photo._

Nayeon rolls over to turn off the lamp on the end table, _Oh well._

* * *

Nayeon is sitting on the hot stage at the Fan Sign. She has already gone through five rows of fans. Her back is hurting, her wrist is getting tired of signing the same-exact-damn-thing over and over again. The only thing that is keeping her spirits up is seeing all of her fans' faces glistening with excitement. 

There are some fans who are annoying with their questions, but that’s alright. She finds a way to keep herself entertained during those moments. 

Like her drinking game. She keeps count of certain moments. Then, when she goes out for drinks with Jihyo, they get wasted. It’s a tradition she and Jihyo have had since her debut. Drinking and talking about how fun the whole day was and the experiences Nayeon had.

The drinking rules are:

  * One sip for every time a man asks her to marry him.
  * Two sips for every woman asking to marry her.
  * One shot for every time a man uncomfortably flirts with her.
  * And half the bottle of soju for when a fan indirectly asks if Nayeon is gay. 



The gay one is both her favorite, yet the one she hates the most. She’s happy that her fans have an inkling that she’s gay, but it also hurts so much that she has to always say the scripted _‘I’m just focusing on my career right now’_.

So far after going through five rows of fans, she and Jihyo have totaled up about one soju bottle and three beers. 

_That’s on par to most of my other comebacks._

Nayeon’s line is shortening. Nayeon leans back in her chair and stretches. She looks back at Jihyo and mouths the word “ _How many more?_ ” 

Jihyo holds up eight fingers. _OMG! Will it ever end? I just want to drink and relax._

The man sits down and _greets_ Nayeon. 

_Oh god, it’s him again!_ Nayeon’s eyes widen subtly as she greets the fan back. _I forgot about ‘full bottle soju guy’._

 _Gross._

“You are looking very beautiful today.” He says with that wanting look in his eye. Nayeon’s brow furrows “Thank you.”

“I mean, there is never really a time that you are not beautiful” he smirks, “except for that one time you did that live with a face mask on.” Nayeon _laughs_ and covers her mouth with her hand. 

_How many more minutes?_

Nayeon looks down at the album “Whom do I write it out to again?”

“Do you know where I can get super glue?” The man asks Nayeon.

“No, why?” Nayeon replies to the man.

“ ‘Cuz you're so beautiful. You broke my heart into a million pieces” the man replies proudly with himself. 

Nayeon squints as she _laughs_ at the response, leaning back in her chair.

_Please stop._

“Could you please sing the ‘You’re so beautiful’ part of your new song? It’s my favorite” the man requests. Nayeon smiles.

 _Just breathe, it's almost over_.

Nayeon proceeds to _sing_ the part for the man. Hoping if she holds her notes, that time would run out faster.

Her plan was a success and the man stood up and bowed to Nayeon and left.

Jihyo directed the next fan as she stepped close to Nayeon. 

“Move forward please!” Jihyo leaned in and quietly said “One bottle guy?” as she kept eye contact with the next person in line with a smile on her face.

“He’s turning into two!” Nayeon scoffs. 

“I know, it’s almost done,” Jihyo says as she steps away.

_Almost done. Just a few more. Keep it up._

Nayeon looks up to see a very timid woman standing in front of her. _She’s kinda cute._

The woman stand staring at Nayeon like a deer in headlights. Nayeon cocks her head to the side and gently smiles awkwardly. 

_Is she okay?_ Nayeon _chuckles_ and gestures for the fan to sit down. 

“Does my hair look okay?” 

_What? Did she just-_

“Yes?” Nayeon cautiously replies.

“How ‘bout my teeth? Anything in my teeth?” Nayeon shakes her head.

_She really doesn’t know what to do huh? She’s very cute though._

_Aww, she’s blushing._

“What’s your name, so I can sign the album?” Nayeon asks.

“Jeongyeon. Sorry I’m new to this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Jeongyeon replies. 

_Called it! Newbie._

“You’re doing fine,” says Nayeon with a professional tone. “Is there anything you want to ask me? Most people have questions they want to ask.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, “Not really. After that guy, I just want you to relax. You’re almost done. I’m sorry you had to work so long.” Nayeon's smile begins to grow.

Is _this her? No, it can’t be._

“You just want to sit here in silence for four minutes?”

“I’m sure you’d rather like to be on your phone or doing something else, but if that’s what you want to do I’m fine with that.” 

Jeongyeon turns in her chair to face away from Nayeon “I’ll even stare somewhere else if you’d like.”

Nayeon _snickers_ , “That’s alright Jeongyeon” she rests her hand gently on Jeongyeon’s forearm. 

Nayeon’s heart begins to increase in speed. Her body temperature is rising as her breathing starts to quicken. 

_This is her, it has to be._

Nayeon looks down as she realizes that she is touching the frozen Jeongyeon. Nayeon rarely touches her fans. If she does, it is either a handshake or a high five. Never does she touch her fans gently. 

_What am I doing?_

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon’s eyes. _They are warm_. 

Nayeon then looks down. _Her button nose is so cute._

She trails down her philtrum to her lips-

“One minute” Jihyo says loudly behind Nayeon. Nayeon shakes out of her trance. She knows that tone is Jihyo’s voice.

Jeongyeon clears her throat. “Did you enjoy your break?” 

_That was quick!_

Nayeon smiles softly “Yes.” Nayeon takes her hand back from Jeongyeon’s arm. Nayeon looks once more at Jeongyeon. 

_This must be her_. 

“Thank you” Nayeon says softly. 

Nayeon’s marker hovers over the album. 

_I’m going to hope for the best, and take a shot in the dark here._

Nayeon starts writing.

“Time’s up. Please move for the next guest.” Jihyo said. Jeongyeon nodded and stood up. She then bowed to Nayeon “pleasure meeting you.” 

_I want to know more about you._

“Same to you Jeongyeon,” Nayeon said with a smile, watching Jeongyeon turning to leave.

 _Cute butt too._ “Oh your album!” Nayeon said.

Jeongyeon shyly turned around, not looking into Nayeon’s eyes as she began to grab the almost forgotten album. 

“Oh by the way,” Nayeon held tighter on the album, not allowing Jeongyeon to remove it from her grasp.

“Thank you for ‘Love Line’ ” Nayeon said with a wink as she let go of the album and turned to her next guest. 

All that Nayeon thought about for the rest of the Fan Sign was what Jeongyeon was going to say on the Chirper app that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and positive comments I have gotten from many people on the first chapter 🥰
> 
> Funny story.
> 
> I always ask my wife's opinion on anything that I write. When I wrote the first chapter, I wanted to tell her my idea for the rest of the story. First words that came out of her mouth was "Don't tell me, I want to be excited." 😅
> 
> To hear that my wife is excited for this story too makes me so happy. I hope that all of you will continue to enjoy this story. I have a feeling it's going to get better soon 😉
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on Twitter @Lmar92487 or #2yeonAU_TheFan


	3. Reassurance

Jeongyeon slowly walks into her apartment with her signed album in hand. Her face is still in shock as she tightens her grip around the album. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open as she closes the door. 

She leans against the closed door-bankly focusing on Chaeyoung and Mina’s shoes.

Chaeyoung and Mina are in the living room cuddled underneath a blanket watching a movie. Mina is laying on the shorter girl's chest with her arms wrapped around loosely. 

“How was the fansign?” Chaeyoung asked without removing her gaze on the television.

No response from Jeongyeon-eyes still glued to a point on the floor.

After no response, Chaeyoung turns her head “Are you okay?” 

No response. 

Jeongyeon is still frozen in place. She’s stuck in the constant loop of remembering the interaction with Nayeon in her head.

“Did your puppy die or something?” Chaeyoung chuckles as she tries to get a response from Jeongyeon. Mina looks up at Chaeyoung and gives her a gentle smack on her arm. 

“What? She looks like she saw something traumatizing” Chaeyoung says as she points to Jeongyeon. Mina adjusts herself from her comfortable position to look at Jeongyeon.

“Something good happened” Mina responds nonchalantly.

“That’s a _good_ look?” Chaeyoung points at Jeongyeon in disbelief “she looks like a robot that malfunctioned.”

“She gets like that when she’s deep in thought” Mina gets up from the couch and walks over to the mannequin.

“Jeongyeon,” snapping her fingers in front of Jeongyeon’s eyes.

No luck.

“Hey” Mina waves her hand. 

Nothing.

Mina pauses, looks back at Chaeyoung walking towards them “I got nothing.” 

Chaeyoung quickly walks up and sticks her finger in Jeongyeon’s nostril, quickly shaking Jeongyeon from her frozen state.

“Ya! What was that?!”

“You were glitching” Chaeyoung wipes her finger on Jeonyeong’s shirt “I needed to fix you.”

Jeongyeon pushes Chaeyoung’s hand away, still keeping a tight grip around the album with the other hand. Jeongyeon begins to take her shoes off “Not like _that_!” 

“How was the fansign?” Mina asks. Jeongyeon looks up at Mina. Jeongyeon pauses again as she replays the moment.

“Nope,” Chaeyong walks towards Jeongyeon with a finger ready to go up her nose “not happening again.”

“Okay” Jeongyeon immediately pushes Chaeyoung’s finger away “I'll stop!”

Chaeyoung nods as she puts her finger gun in her pocket with an accomplished look on her face.

“It was great” Jeongyeon smiles with excitement. “But,” Jeongyeon’s expression quickly changes back “I don’t know what happened.”

Mina cocks her head to the side as she links arms with Chaeyoung “How so?” 

Jeongyeon looks down at the album. Then passes it to Mina. Mina looks puzzled as she grabs the album. She reads the front of the album with Chaeyoung looking over her shoulder.

Mina’s eyes widen as she _GASPS._

“I don’t get it” Chaeyoung looks up as Mina's expression mirrors Jeongyeon's.

“That’s your…” Jeongyeon nods at Mina with a smirk. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chaeyoung says with frustration at being left out.

Mina turns to Chaeyoung and points at the album “Jeongyeon wrote this in a post online.”

Chaeyoung nods-still not catching onto it.

“Dude, she saw my post!” Jeongyeon quickly replies.

Chaeyoung nods-still unfazed.

Mina and Jeongyeon look at one another in disbelief on how long it’s taking Chaeyoung to register what's happened. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen suddenly. Her mouth opens in awe.

“There we go'' Mina cuckles as she says under her breath. 

“So what are you gonna do?” Chaeyoung asks as she passes the album back to Jeongyeon.

“I don’t know. What _do_ I do?

“I think you should frame it for sure,” Chaeyoung says as she walks back to the couch. Mina begins to follow Chaeyoung back to the couch, “are you going to post about it?”

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders as she looks down at the album.

“What if it’s a sign?” Jeongyeon walks over to the couch “what if she’s trying to communicate with me?”

“Jeongie,” Mina lets out a _sigh_ “she’s not.”

Jeongyeon looks down in defeat.

“She saw your post and that’s it. She's just being nice” Mina replies as she gets back into her cuddling position with Chaeyoung.

“It’s probably their way of selling more albums” Chaeyoung moves the covers over Mina’s feet.

Jeongyeon nods as reality washes over her. 

“They get personal with you, then you buy more albums so you can get a chance to talk with them again” Chaeyoung pauses. 

“You’re _not_ buying more albums,” Chaeyoung says sternly “Not until you pay me back.”

Mina slaps Chaeyoung chest “ow what?” 

Mina looks over at a downhearted Jeongyeon “ _BUT,_ it’s still exciting nonetheless. You should be happy!”

Jeongyeon nods with a subtle smirk on her face.

* * *

Jihyo and Nayeon are in a private room of a restaurant. Four soju bottles, plethora of beer cans, and a half eaten hot plate surrounds them. Both women are feeling the effects of all the alcohol-still having their wits about them.

“Oh _that_ guy always gets me,” Nayeon _slams_ the shot glass on the table. 

Jihyo pours the shot as she lets out a _chuckle._

“At least he’s entertaining.” 

Jihyo looks up to see Nayeon glaring. Jihyo pauses, “oh come on!” 

Nayeon continues to mean mug her. 

Jihyo avoids her glare and continues to pour “You can’t tell me that his pick up lines are not funny.”

Nayeon’s death stare intensifies. 

If it were any one else, they would fear that look. It does not faze Jihyo. With so many years of friendship under their belt, this look is simply a look of annoyance.

“Well, they’re funny to me” Jihyo brings up her shot glass-waiting for Nayeon to clink glasses.

“That’s 'cause you love to see me suffer!” Nayeon brings the glass up and clinks glasses. Jihyo shakes her head as she brings the glass to her mouth.

Nayeon looks over at her phone “has there ever been…” 

Jihyo looks at Nayeon-curious about what’s on her mind. Nayeon cautiously thinks of the right way to phrase her question.

“Have you ever come across Idols being friends…” Jihyo nods in anticipation.

“With their fans?” Nayeon finally spits out.

Jihyo _snickers_ loudly “You wanna become friends with Soju guy?”

Nayeon smacks Jihyo’s hand as Jihyo begins to laugh uncontrollably.

“No you ass!”

Tears from in Jihyo's eyes-obviously the liquor is hitting her.

“Answer the question,” Nayeon asks with a plea. 

Jihyo wipes her eyes as she tries to compose herself. She looks over at Nayeon.

A beat.

“Oh, you’re being serious!”

Nayeon bashfully nods.

Jihyo clears her throat. Jihyo’s persona quickly turns professional.

“Nayeon,” she puts her hand on Nayeon’s. 

“You _know_ that can’t happen. The company would _never_ allow that.”

“That’s not what I asked” Nayeon replies softly as she pulls her hand away from Jihyo’s.

Jihyo looks at Nayeon with a puzzled look in her eye. Nayeon’s mood shifted from fun and playful to gloomy and distant. Jihyo takes a deep breath in-then out, and closes her eyes. This was, yet again, another moment where Jihyo hates having to be the bad guy manager to her best friend.

“As your manager, this conversation should _not_ be happening.” 

Jihyo grabs the soju bottle “but as your friend-” 

Jihyo pours another shot for both of them. She then slides the glass towards Neyeon along with a look that both of them know. A look of ‘this is off the record’.

“Yes. It is possible,” Jihyo puts the glass up to her mouth “but very few times does it actually end well.” 

Nayeon nods as she takes the shot. 

Jihyo clears her throat as the strong liquor burns the back of her throat. 

“But hey-” Jihyo leans back in her chair-all high and mighty “they say the same about managers too.” 

They both laugh. Not only at how stupid Jihyo’s response was, but also because the fourth bottle of soju is starting to kick in.

“We should probably get you home, before someone notices you're sloshed.”

Nayeon gives a warm smile and nods. 

“I’m gonna go to the restroom and settle the bill,” Jihyo states as she stands up. 

Nayeon nods slowly. The alcohol is kicking in. She’s slightly buzzed, but mostly tired from the long day. 

Nayeon looks down at her phone on the table-deep in thought.

* * *

Jeongyeon stares at the ceiling of her bedroom as Nayeon’s latest album is played in the background. The day replays in her head- meeting Nayeon, Nayeon’s smile, Nayeon touching her arm….Nayeon touching her arm. 

Nayeon….TOUCHING. HER. ARM.

Jeongyeon’s heart races. She looks over at the signed album, which is already protected in a plastic hardshell case. The case has handwritten stickers all around that read ‘Do not touch’ and ‘Look from afar’.

_I don't think I should post anything about that. What if it will get her in trouble?_

Jeongyeon blankly looks up again at the ceiling.

_What if it is a scam? Was she just playing nice?_

_Does she do this with everyone?_ Jeongyeon grabs her phone off the end table. 

_I wish I could just ask her._

//

Nayeon is laying in her bed with the phone in one hand and the other gently playing with her bottom lip. She’s looking at Jeongyeon’s Chirper profile, continuing to refresh.

_Maybe it wasn’t her?_

Nayeon sets her phone down on her chest as she looks up at the ceiling deep in thought. She then smacks her forehead. 

_You dumbass! You just made yourself look like an idiot in front of a cute fan!_

Nayeon _grunts_ in disappointment.

//

Jeongyeon opens her Chirper app and begins to type “Today was” she hesitates on what to say.

“Today was unforgettable” Jeongyeon finished typing. She then puts a cute teddy bear emoji.

Jeongyeon pauses.

_If I send this and she replies, that means I’m NOT crazy!_

//

Nayeon continues scrolling through the Chirper app. 

She receives a notification. Jeongyeon’s post with the teddy bear emoji. Nayeon bashfully smiles. Her cheeks painted with a light pink blush. 

She adjusts herself in her bed and fixes her hair. She opens her camera app and tries to find the best angle.

//

Jeongyeon sets her phone on her chest as she looks again at the album on display.

***BLINGS***

Jeongyeon’s heart starts pounding. She hesitates to even pick up the phone. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up. It could just be another stupid notification on her phone for some random fan account she follows. Jeongyeon cracks her knuckles, then slowly retrieves her phone from her chest.

Her mouth is really dry all of a sudden. All of her saliva just vanished. She licks her lips hoping to regain any moisture to prevent them from cracking.

She unlocks her phone.

**_Ba-bum_ **

She clicks on Chirper.

**_Ba-bum Ba-bum_ **

Her ears start to gently _ring_ as if she went to a loud concert. All surrounding sounds disappear. The only thing she can hear is that constant high frequency ring.

She clicks the notification button. 

**Ba-Bum Ba-Bum Ba-Bum**

It opens the post of Nayeon laying in bed. Nayeon is wearing her navy silk pajamas and her sleep mask over her forehead. No make-up on, but she’s covering her nose and lip with the sleeve of her sleep top. The focus is slightly blurred and there is heavy shadowing. Clearly a picture that was not planned, yet perfectly mastered. 

Jeongyeon admires Nayeon’s natural beauty. Her heart regulates in rhythm when she looks at Nayeon’s eyes. 

She remembers how beautiful those eyes were in real life. She thought of the smell of Nayeon’s body lotion. The sweet floral and softly spicy, like a combination of pink tulip, freesia, and greenery. Jeongyeon slowly breaths out-relieving all stress and anxiety she held onto today. The crazy Fan Girl, the fear of what to say to Nayeon, and the stupid awkwardness she showed her-all disappearing when looking at Nayeon in this pic....

The caption reads: “Talked to so many of you today! Can’t wait to see you again!” A simple comment, that shouldn’t be too much out of the normal. 

Except for Nayeon’s iconic blue heart emoji is next to the EXACT SAME TEDDY BEAR emoji Jeongyeon just posted!

Jeongyeon springs up in her bed. The anxiety dam gates burst open and floods her.

Her heart jumps, her ears ringing, and now she is shaking.

_Nayeon is talking to me!_

_“_ Oh Fuck!” Jeongyeon blurts out unknowingly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support! I'm happy people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> I am aware this chapter is short compare to the rest, but no worries....this is the calm before the storm 😘
> 
> Chapter 4 is going to be full of exciting interactions. Please look forward to it.
> 
> Shout out to  
> @inbetweener88 for being the best 2yeon sibling!  
> @barefootnotea for always being there when I need help and writing such amazing stories. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be motivated to write.
> 
> Thank to everyone reading!


	4. A Scone With A Side Of A Heart Attack

A few weeks have passed since Jeongyeon confirmed that Nayeon was indeed talking to her through social media. Jeongyeon did not tell a soul about their interaction-for fear of bad publicity for Nayeon. She was also afraid people would have her admitted for a psychotic breakdown. 

All the secrecy was very challenging for her-not being able to tell Chaeyoung or Mina was absolute torture. She feared Chaeyoung would just laugh and continue to poke fun at her. Mina would be supportive, but would be that ‘voice of reasoning’. If she were to tell her, Mina would be happy for her, but would also tell her, respectfully, to stop. 

Jeongyeon could hear Mina say _“this isn’t real Jeongie.”_ She knew she should have just stopped that night and let it be a memory that she could cherish for the rest of her life, but something in the back of her mind told her to continue. 

There was minimal interaction between them during those weeks. Mostly because Jeongyeon was too scared to even post _anything_ -for fear that Nayeon would take offense or feel uncomfortable about her fangirling over her. The majority of Jeongyeon’s posts were how much she loved the new album or reminding Nayeon to take care of her health.

//

Nayeon was finishing up promotions for her album. Because of her busy schedule, most of her posts were simple and generic. She took pictures of food she was eating that day in response to Jeongyeon’s concerns or a selfie with a subtle smile.

Whenever Nayeon was bored at night, she would do video chats-knowing Jeongyeon would be watching. At times, Nayeon would ask random questions like 'what's your favorite color' or 'what are your hobbies'. She did this just so she could ask Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon would always reply with a teddy bear emoji so Nayeon knew that it was her; Nayeon enjoyed those moments. 

It was fun skimming through all the comments to see if Jeongyeon posted. As soon as she would see that teddy bear emoji, Nayeon’s heart would skip a beat. It was exhilarating: the secret conversations she had with Jeongyeon, the interaction with a cute girl, the ability to just be a normal person.

Nayeon just wished there was a way to talk with Jeongyeon more...a private conversation where millions of eyes could not see. She knew she couldn’t just flat out DM Jeongyeon-that digital footprint is too hard to cover up if anything were to go wrong. 

She couldn’t say where she would be in hopes to have an opportunity to see Jeongyeon, because there would be a mass crowd of fans that would follow. 

Nayeon was also about to go on her month break. This meant no schedule for Jeongyeon to attend, nor social media interaction, per company policy. Nayeon was starting to get discouraged that _this_ was all it could ever be. 

* * *

Nayeon was just a few hours away from having her month break. She finished the last company meeting with Jihyo. Just a forty-five minute car ride back to her house, then she was done. On her way out of the meeting room, she spots one of her fellow idols walking with their manager.

Minatozaki Sana, a Japanese vocalist of the three member girl group named 3-MIX. The group consisted of three foreign members-Sana, Hirai Momo, and Chou Tzuyu. Although they were a junior group, their popularity was immense. They were considered the next ‘biggest girl group’ to step foot at the company. 

In the past, Nayeon would have many crazy nights with these three. Those evenings consisted mostly of long nights of drinking and having dance parties. Since Nayeon’s schedule has been hectic this year, most of their interactions are now just a quick wave as they pass one another in the hallway at their company.

  
“I’ll meet you at the car,” Nayeon says to Jihyo as she walks towards Sana. 

“See you in a bit,” Jihyo casually replies.

Nayeon quickens her pace to catch up to Sana.

  
“Sana!” Nayeon calls out. 

Sana turns around to see the person who is calling her is Nayeon.

“Nayeon!!” Sana squeals as she quickly opens her arms to hug Nayeon. Sana begins to bounce up and down in place as she squeezes Nayeon tightly. Nayeon accepts the very energetic embrace.

“It’s been forever! How have you been?” Sana pulls away from the hug and checks Nayeon up and down “you’re looking good! Oh! Congrats on your comeback.”

“Thank you” Nayeon excitedly replies. 

  
A beat.

  
Nayeon shifts her gaze to the floor “Hey-” Too bashful to continue, she starts playing with her hair as Sana nods in anticipation.

“You wanna hang out tonight? I just got on my break. It would be nice to celebrate...” Nayeon quietly asks. 

Nayeon is never this nervous to hang out with Sana. They’ve gone to spas, held each other’s hair back when they had too much to drink, and kissed each other before. This was different though, Nayeon wanted advice from Sana about a very personal situation.

“Of course!” Sana replies with no hesitation. 

Her manager gestures to Sana to ‘wrap it up’. 

“Just text me the details!” Sana said as she was being directed down the hallway by her manager. Nayeon waves and watches Sana turn the corner before she lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

That night, Nayeon went over to the 3-MIX dorm. To the general public, you would think this house was a sorority, rather than a famous idol’s dorm.

Tzuyu is passed out on the recliner with a big pile of blankets. Momo is in her bedroom doing a Video Chat with her fans. Nayeon and Sana are sitting on the couch. They are wearing comfy oversized hoodies and sweatpants. Pizza boxes and wine bottles cover the coffee table. They are both laughing and catching up on all the latest gossip of the company with their knees close to their chest. 

The entire night Nayeon is fidgeting with her wine glass as if something was on her mind. Sana is well aware there was something Nayeon needed. 

Sana adjusts her body to give full attention to Nayeon. Hesitant to speak, Nayeon cocks her head to the side. 

Sana continues to stare.

  
“What” Nayeon awkwardly asks.

“Spill it.”

Nayeon averts her gaze “what do you mean?”

“Something’s on your mind” Sana says with certainty.

Nayeon inhales. 

She finishes the half full glass of wine in one swig. 

“Okay,” she puts the glass down on the table and adjusts to mirror Sana’s posture.

“So you know how” Nayeon moves her hands as she finds her words “you’ve been with-”

Sana nods in suspense as she notices Nayeon's hand gestures.

“Sex, yes” Sana giggles. “What about it?” Sana asks as she smiles at Nayeon who is still struggling to get the words out.

  
Nayeon takes a breath, “with people who are not in the industry.” Nayeon closes her eyes-too embarrassed to look at Sana’s facial expression. 

Nayeon has had intimate relationships before, just not when she was a famous idol. If she did, it was with other idols. She’s a good girl and does what she is told, acts how she is supposed to, and follows orders. Idols being in relationships with "regular" people is common in this industry, but it's never talked about and Nayeon has no point of reference for.

“O-kay.” Sana responds in an unfazed tone, "what’s your point?”

  
Taken back by how nonchalant Sana is about this conversation, Nayeon opens her eyes and clears her throat. She takes another deep breath-now knowing there is no judgement coming from Sana.

  
“How do you do it?”

“Sex?” Sana smirks.

“No,” Nayeon whines. “How do you get,” cautiously choosing her words “normal people without getting noticed?”

“You should see the hottie she’s with now,” Momo interjects as she walks out of her room and makes her way to the kitchen. 

Nayeon’s eyes widen in embarrassment. 

  
_Great now everyone knows_. 

  
Momo walks back from the kitchen as she cracks open a beer. She makes her way over to the couch “she’s pretty hot.”

  
Nayeon nods and turns to Sana “Oh, it's a _she_ this time?”

Sana confirms in excitement. 

“Wanna see?” Sana says. 

She quickly runs to grab her phone off the charger, bouncing on her way back like a puppy ready to go outside and play. She passes the phone to Nayeon. Nayeon looks at the picture of the woman that Sana is sleeping with. 

Nayeon nods in approval. “Not bad,” passing the phone back to Sana “How do you not get caught?” 

“It’s challenging, but it’s do-able.”

“So who’s the person?” Momo nudges Nayeon. 

Nayeon’s face begins to turn red. 

“Well,” averting her gaze, “I’m not looking for anything, I just want to talk to her.”

Momo cocks her head, "that’s it?” A mischievous grin forms on her face. Momo knows that is not all that Nayeon wants to do-whether Nayeon is aware of it or not.

“I’m being serious!” Nayeon says as she shoves Momo, almost spilling her beer. Momo freaks out in fear of almost dropping her beloved beverage she was looking forward to enjoying.

  
“ _Everyone_ just wants to talk” Sana throws out air quotes with a grin. 

Nayeon huffs in defeat. 

_There is no talking to these two_

Nayeon grabs the wine and pours another glass for herself “whatever, I’m done.”

Sana and Momo simultaneously “awe, come on.” They pull Nayeon in for a group hug.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Momo says with a pouty tone.

“You just let me know how I can help,” Sana squeezes Nayeon tighter.

A beat as they all hold the warm embrace.

“You guys are gay,” says a very tired Tzuyu in the corner of the room. 

The girls burst into laughter as Tzuyu turns over and pulls the covers tight. Still with her eyes closed, Tzuyu has a proud grin across her face. Typical of the savage maknae.

* * *

A few months has now passed since the FanSign. Jeongyeon is three quarters of the way from paying off the albums. She picked up as many shifts as she could at the cafe she works at. She also sold some of her old stuff, and a few of the plethora of albums to make ends meet. 

The scary part of it all is she would do it all over again for the next comeback in a heartbeat. To get an opportunity to talk and see Nayeon again-especially since they have been having their secret social media interactions makes it all worth it. 

Jeongyeon stares into space behind the cash register. She imagines how much better of an impression she would make the next time they meet.

_I wonder if she will remember me._

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Her manager from the back room screams. 

Jeongyeon adjusts her posture as she jumps out of her trance. 

“Annnd that totals to 4,500 won” Jeongyeon says to the non existent customer. 

She’s slow to think of anything else that would have made more sense. She probably could have said "Oh there’s a leak in the ceiling" or "I was trying to catch the fly". Instead, she makes it more obvious she was clearly not paying attention.

_Way to go dumb ass!_

“If you don’t want the extra pay, then I’ll send you home,” says her manager in aggravation.

“Got it,” Jeongyeon replies “won’t happen again.”

The door to the cafe _chimes_ as a patron walks in. Jeongyeon greets the patron with a smile. The patron nods in response, then walks up to the counter. She takes a look at the menu posted above Jeongyeon. 

“Let me know when you are ready, miss.” Jeongyeon politely says. 

Jeongyeon sneaks looks at the younger woman and admires her beauty. This woman has long silky black hair and porcelain flawless skin. The woman’s glasses are oversized oval frames make her face more adadorable. It's a mixture of a sexy librarian and a child trying to look more mature. 

_She’s cute_.

“Jeongyeon,” pointing at Jeongyeon “right?”

Perplexed, Jeongyeon cautiously replies “how did you know?” The patron then points at Jeongyeon’s name tag. Jeongyeon looks down and then sighs at how slow she is today.

“Ah.” Jeongyeon awkwardly smiles as the patron giggles.

“So this might be a weird question, but are you a Bunny?” 

Jeongyeon pauses as she takes a second to figure out why she was asking.

“I’m sorry,” the patron suddenly becomes embarrassed. “I thought,” closing her eyes and putting her index finger on the brim of her nose. 

_Is she flirting with me?_

The patron gains her composure “I thought I saw you at the IM Nayeon FanSign.” 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened, “Ah! A Bunny!” 

_All making sense now._

“Yes. To both,” Jeongyeon replies in excitement. The patron puts her hand on her chest as she lets out a sigh of relief.

“Oh good, I thought I made a total idiot of myself just now,” the patron giggles.

Their interaction gets more awkward as time passes by. They both continue to look at one another and nod. Both of them not knowing what the next step is. 

“Can I get the number one with a chocolate chip scone please” the patron says as she clears her throat. 

Jeongyeon puts the money in the register, then puts the scone on the counter. She then turns around and starts making the coffee.

“So,” Jeongyeon pours the coffee in the to-go cup “you’re a Bunny too?” 

“Oh” the patron starts to laugh awkwardly “no.” 

Jeongyeon pauses as she puts the coffee on the counter. Confused and taken back by the response, Jeongyeon’s raises her brow.

“I’m a MIXER” says the patron with confidence. 

_A 3-MIX fan?_

Jeongyeon takes a beat as she replays their interaction in her mind. 

_Did I miss something?_

“I’m sorry, I thou-”

“I just wanted to make sure before I gave you this” the patron cuts off Jeongyeon as she slides a sheet of paper on the table. She then grabs the scone and coffee “have a nice day.” 

The patron then cheerfully walks out, leaving Jeongyeon discombobulated.

_What just happened?_

Jeongyeon looks down at the folded sheet of paper. 

_Jeongyeon! You dog! You got her number without even doing anything!_

Jeongyeon smirks as she metaphorically brushes her shoulders off as she opens the paper.

“Seoul’s Lotte Hotel. Room 1402. Tomorrow at 8PM” 

_Damn! That’s quick!_

Jeongyeon’s confidence and celebration is short-lived once she notices a small scribble at the corner of the paper.

_Is that?_

Her heart stops.

She stumbles backwards into the counter behind, her causing the measuring cups and to-go containers to scatter across the table top. 

She looks up at the door in hopes to see the young patron standing there. Jeongyeon starts hyperventilating as she looks at the paper once more.

_It’s a joke, right?_

Jeongyeon reads the information once more. 

Then, again, looks at the corner of the paper.

Where a poorly drawn teddy bear sits-staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited writing this chapter. I couldn't wait to post it. I can't wait to hear what all of you think. It's getting good guys! 🥰


	5. Rendezvous Of Yoo

Jeongyeon bursts into her apartment slamming the front door into the wall. She quickly slips off her shoes. She immediately notices Mina’s shoes tucked away to the side, yet no Mina in sight. She walks down the hallway towards the bedrooms. 

Chaeyoung’s door is closed. 

Jeongyeon nervously bites at her nails. After pacing back and forth in front of the door, she leans in cautiously and tries to listen to the sounds on the other side.

_Well, they aren’t doing it._

Jeongyeon’s hand hovers over the door.

_I don’t wanna bother them._

Jeongyeon closes her eyes as she gently knocks on the door.

A muffled Chaeyoung replies “Yeah?” Jeongyeon softly opens the door, covering her eyes in case they were not prepared. Mina and Chaeyoung are on their bed cuddling and listening to music. 

“Can I borrow Mina for a few, please?” Jeongyeon softly asks. 

Even though she seems calm and collected, Jeongyeon is freaking out internally. She clenches the note from Nayeon in the hand that is in her pocket. 

She spent the remainder of her shift and the entire trip home clutching the note for dear life. She was so worried about losing it and an irrational fear the paparazzi were following her, trying to get the aforementioned note. Jeongyeon was so overwhelmed with emotions, she needed to have someone talk her down.

Chaeyoung _scoffs_ , “you know, I’m going to have to start charging you for spending time with _my_ girlfriend.” 

“I’m sorry dude,” Jeongyeon gives the biggest puppy dog eyes “please?”

Although annoyed, Chaeyoung nods and turns to give one last goodbye kiss to Mina. Mina gets up and follows Jeongyeon into her bedroom. Jeongyeon closes the door behind and locks it-just in case the paparazzi comes bursting in.

“What’s up?” Mina cooly asks. 

Jeongyeon starts to pace back and forth in front of Mina, she is apprehensive about telling Mina the truth. Jeongyeon silently weighs the pros and cons while Mina takes a seat on Jeongyeon’s bed.

_If I tell her she might tell Chaeyoung, who will tell everyone. If I don’t tell her and something happens to me, then no one will know I’m dead._

“Jeongie,” Mina grabs hold of the restless Jeongyeon and pulls her on the bed “what’s wrong?”

“Have you ever done online dating?”

Mina, surprised by Jeongyeon’s question, cocks her head to the side. 

“You need help with online dating? H-how did this come about?”

_Dammit, think of something quick!_

“Well it’s not online dating per se” Jeongyeon vigorously clenches the note in her pocket “I met her at the cafe.”

Mina’s eyebrows raise and a smile forms on her face. She gently taps Jeonyeon’s shoulder “look at you!”

Jeongyeon bashfully smirks as she averts eye contact. Her emotions quickly shift back to the anxiety ridden mess she has been the entire day, “not the point!” Mina’s smile disappears as worry comes over her.

“They want to meet up with me tomorrow, what should I do?” Jeongyeon pouts and huffs as she waits for Mina’s advice. 

Mina takes a beat.

Mina reaches for Jeongyeon’s vacant hand.

“Jeongie,” Mina squeezes gently “I think you know _this_ is not a good idea.” 

_Damn._

“You are obviously stressing out about this,” Mina lets out a comforting cuckle “last time I saw you like this was when we broke up.”

A disheartening look comes over Jeongyeon as Mina continues.

“You _always_ want to please the other person before putting your own feelings first.” 

Jeongyeon reflects on the pain and sorrow she felt when Mina broke her heart. The day Mina decided they were better off as friends was devastating. Jeongyeon has always been the “hopeless romantic”. She was nothing but the best to Mina; pampering her with back and shoulder rubs, surprising her with flowers at her work, anything that Mina wanted, she got. 

This was also her biggest fault-she would give so much to everyone and have nothing left for herself. Mina saw this-how much Jeongyeon depended on the validation of others. Mina couldn’t bear knowing _she_ was the primary source of affirmation for Jeongyeon. Mina ended the relationship not because of falling out of love, but because she wanted Jeongyeon to flourish. She wanted Jeongyeon to take time for herself and enjoy what Jeongyeon wanted to do, not to spend her time hyperfocused on Mina

“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” a sullen look forms on Mina’s face “but I can’t continue to be the person you fall back on.”

“Sorry” Jeongyeon softly says with a pout. 

“I’m sure whatever you decide, will be the right thing,” Mina says as she brings Jeongyeon in for a hug. 

Jeongyeon returns the hug as she continues to hold the note in her hand. She focuses on a spot on the wall as she contemplates what to do. Mina lets go of the embrace and looks at Jeongyeon once more.

“You got this,” Mina encouragingly as she shakes Jeongyeon’s hand.

A beat.

Mina leans in and gives Jeongyeon a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to do or think. She has always fallen back on Mina in times like this-maybe too much. Jeongyeon closes her eyes as she rubs her brow. Her upper body, along with all her mixed emotions, plop down on her bed in exhaustion.

Her eyes blankly stare at the cracking paint on the ceiling while thoughts race through her mind.

_Am I really that annoying?_

Jeongyeon ponders as she looks over at a picture of her with Mina and Chaeyoung. The picture was taken two years ago, when her and Mina were dating. Jeongyeon replays the memory in her head-going out for Chaeyoung’s birthday, enjoying the cool and crisp April breeze, holding Mina in her embrace. She never imagined her big heart was the cause of their separation.

_Do I really not think of me?_

Jeongyeon wipes the single tear starting to form. She sniffles as she wipes the wetness from her hand onto her pants. She hears the crumpling paper that is still in her pocket.

_Oh right_ , she thinks casually. 

The excitement, the fear, the anxiety that she was experiencing all was drained away suddenly. Her conversation with Mina just sucked all of it out of her. She pulls the paper out of her pocket.

_She’s an idol, what would she want to do with me?_

Jeongyeon’s doubts begin to take control.

_I’m nothing._

Jeongyeon lets out one more deep sigh as she puts the note on her end table and rolls over. 

* * *

Jeongyeon awakes the next morning, still in her clothes from last night. She looks at her phone to see the time is 11:01AM.

“Shit!” 

She jolts out of bed and quickly undresses.

_I gotta be at work in a half-hour!_

After half-assed brushing her teeth and hair to make herself sort of presentable, Jeongyeon rushes to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way out. Chaeyoung and Mina are in the living room cuddling.

“Woke up late?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Mmhmm” Jeongyeon mutters. 

She is kinda pissed, they both knew her work schedule, or they _should_. It’s not like Jeongyeon didn’t post a magnetic calendar to their fridge that shows their monthly schedules-no not at all. She even color coded the tasks that both roommates had to do for the week.

“Hey Jeongie,” a distraught Mina walks over to Jeongyeon, “can we talk?”

_Now?! Of all the times. Now?!_

“Can this wait? I’m going to be late” Jeongyeon replies as she intentionally avoids eye contact with Mina. It will hurt her too much to have _another_ conversation about how bad of a girlfriend she was-or in Jeongyeon’s mind she felt she was.

“Okay, have a good da-” Mina was quickly cut off by the sound of the door closing.

* * *

The day continued to get worse as the hours passed. First, while she was on her way to work she stepped in gum, was chased by a stray dog, and almost missed her train. 

When she finally got on the train, there was some creepy man who kept on getting closer and closer. Jeongyeon tried to ignore his gaze, but then the creepy man tried to sniff Jeongyeon’s hair. Jeongyeon calmly stepped away from the man and quickly exited at the next stop. That stop was two miles away from her work, which meant she needed to quicken her pace. 

By the time Jeongyeon arrived, she was surprisingly only eight minutes late for her shift. Although impressed with herself, her manager was not. Jeongyeon’s manager scolded her about being on time, which led to taking away the shifts Jeongyeon was in dire need of to pay back Chaeyoung and the rest of her bills. 

While working her shift, she was yelled at by FIVE customers about the temperature of the coffee, she spilled a cappuccino on her apron-which then absorbed into her jeans, burned her thumb as she was pulling bread out of the oven, and finally had a little kid sneeze on her as she passed them their hot chocolate. It wasn’t a little sneeze-it was one of those messy, stringy, sticky sneezes that gets all over.

Her eight hour shift was cut short-because her manager decided last minute the help wasn’t needed. Jeongyeon felt she was let go early because she looked like a bag of shit rolled in the hair that you find in the shower drain with a dash of vaseline. 

Needless to say, Jeongyeon was feeling conflicted about going home early. She will have to find another job to make up for the hours lost in order to make due with rent and repayment-but Jeongyeon couldn’t think about that right now.

* * *

After arriving home and taking a long sanitizing shower, Jeongyeon flumps face first on her bed. She closes her eyes and allows her soft-yet-springy bed envelop her. She lets out a sigh of relief-her day is almost over. There is nothing else that could cause her anymore stre-

“Why did you make my girlfriend cry?” Chaeyoung says in displeasure as she bursts into Jeongyeon’s room.

Jeongyeon squeezes her eyes tightly “not now Chae.”

“Yes now! She was so upset, she left.” 

Jeongyeon _groans_ as she shoves her face into her pillow-hoping she can just sink in further and disappear. 

Chaeyoung _scuffs_ in disbelief as she crosses her arms and extends her jaw out, “I can’t believe you are being so selfish right now.”

_Selfish? Selfish?_

“SELFISH?!” Jeongyeon bolts up in defense, “I have done _everything_ for everyone else,” her eyes start to swell “and _never_ asked for anything.” 

“You still act like Mina is _your_ girlfriend!” 

“She’s my friend! Can I not turn to a friend when I need help?” 

Jeongyeon tries to hold back tears and frustration.

“About what? Your _KPOP crush_?” Chaeyoung passive aggressively snaps back.

A beat.

Jeongyeon is in awe. Her roommate, one of her dear friends, took the lowest blow possible. If Chaeyoung only knew what was _really_ happening in Jeongyeon’s world, she would be more empathetic. 

In this moment, if she were to say what was on her mind, their five year friendship would be shattered into millions of pieces.

Jeongyeon could not handle any more stress. Jeongyeon did not want to fight anymore. She grabbed her phone and quickly walked out of her room and slammed the front door to the apartment as she left.

* * *

Frustrated and hurt by the argument she had with Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon finds herself roaming the streets. She doesn’t want to go back home-not now. 

She hopes to find peace as she walks. Although her body is already exhausted from walking so much, she hopes the pain in her feet trumps the emotional pain she’s feeling.

_Me not being selfish IS the issue. What the fuck Chae._

Jeongyeon rests on a park bench and watches runners pass by. Her lower body is pulsating in pain. Her feet are about to cramp up any second, but if she stops walking her mind starts racing. Jeongyeon continues to replay the fight with Chaeyoung, thinking of what she should have said.

_I dated her first, THEN I was okay when you two started dating._

_Selfish?_

Jeongyeon didn’t want to exhaust any more thoughts about it. Afraid she would burst into tears in the middle of the park, Jeongyeon proceeded to walk at a slow pace. 

_What, so I’m supposed to be a jerk? Not care about anyone else’s feelings?_

Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot.

_Am I NOT supposed to worry about anything?_

Jeongyeon's pace becomes a brisk walk.

_Why am I wrong for caring?_

The brisk walk becomes a jog.

_Why doesn’t anyone ever think of ME?_

Now a run.

_I do my job, I’m a good roommate, and a good friend._

A sprint.

She stops dead in her tracks-she almost tripped over her own feet. She’s out of breath. The sweat dripping from her head covers the tears falling down her face. 

She’s hunched over, hands on her knees, as she’s gasping for air. 

She slowly tries to regulate her breathing and her heartbeat. 

Although she wipes tears and sweat away with her hoodie sleeve, it still did not even wipe the surface of the emotional wreck she is. She probably ran five miles by now and is not looking forward to the trip back.

She adjusts her posture and looks up to see which direction is home. 

Seoul’s Lotte Hotel is smack dab in front of her. 

She raises her eyebrows-perplexed on how she was brought here. 

She grabs her phone from her pocket.

8:02PM.

She looks back up at the front of the hotel. The glowing light from the building glisens on her face as contemplates.

_Selfish?_

Jeongyeon takes another deep breath as walks into the hotel lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I'M NOT TRYING TO STRING YOU ALONG 😖
> 
> THEY WILL MEET!
> 
> P.S. i was listening to Cry For Me nonstop while writing this 🥰


	6. 1402

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely my last update before Christmas. 🥰
> 
> I hope all of you have a safe and healthy holiday! I will be continuing to work on the next chapter, but may not update for a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Chapter 6! 🤗

Jeongyeon exits the elevator on the fourteenth floor. Without even having the note with her, she knows the room number. That note is burned into her retinas and her body is moving on its own-her subconscious is taking control. The anger and exhaustion from the day has ceased her worries-making it miniscule in comparison. It is only when she gets to the room door when her mind turns back on.

Jeongyeon paces back and forth in front of room 1402. Her heart is pounding so hard it echoes in her ears. 

_What if this is a scam? What if I die as soon as I walk through that door?_

She starts to scratch a non-existent itch on her forearm-her way of grounding herself into reality. She pulls out her phone.

_I’m already ten minutes late, maybe I should just go back?_

Her phone **BEEPS** with a message from Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon refuses to view it. Their fight is still too fresh for Jeongyeon to deal with at the moment. That same confidence draped over with a cloak of anger gets the best of her again.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

_What the fu-why did I just do that?_

Jeongyeon looks left then right to check if there are security cameras in the hallway. She wants to make sure that if she goes missing, there is _some_ proof of her last whereabouts. Her heart is pounding so fast that it feels like it's pressing against her ribs-like a squeeze ball squishing between your fingers.

No response from the other side of the door.

_It was a prank._

Jeongyeon feels like a gullible boob. Disappointed, she turns around to leave.

* **CLICK***

The door opens, no one on the other side to greet her. The door pulls all the way back displaying the large hotel room with warm lighting coming from the end table. Although there is no person revealed yet, the room is calling out saying “welcome, come on in.”

Jeongyeon cautiously steps in. 

She holds her phone tight in hand, ready to dial the most recent contact person in her phone. Although she is cautious, she's still lacking in judgement. The entire six steps it took her to completely enter the room, she did not once check the back of the door. She hears the click of the door shutting. 

Jeongyeon is too afraid to turn around. There IS someone in the room with her, but said person has not made a peep; although, Jeongyeon could even hear a peep through the sound of the repetitive thumping of her heart.

She takes a deep breath and builds up the courage to see the face of her captor.

_Three, two, one._

Jeongyeon turns quickly to see the most beautiful captor she has ever seen.

_F-fuck!_

Nayeon stands with an oversized white pullover hoodie and baggy jeans with rips in the knees. Her mid length hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and she has very little makeup on. She’s standing in front of the closed door-still with the doorknob in hand behind her body. The lighting makes it hard to decipher if the blush on her face is from make-up or shyness. 

The timid look on Nayeon’s face as she bashfully waves to Jeongyeon makes Jeongyeon’s heart sink into her stomach. It’s real, IM NAYEON is standing with her in a hotel room-alone.

Jeongyeon's mind shuts down and her eyes widen like a deer in the headlights.

_Is she gonna move?_ Nayeon thinks as she gives a small curious smile to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon takes another beat-still blanking as she looks into Nayeon’s eyes.

No words exchanged. 

No one has moved from their spots.

“Could you turn around?” Jeongyeon suddenly asks.

“Sorry?” 

“Nevermind,” Jeongyeon shakes her head “I’ll turn around.”

Nayeon lets out a _chuckle_ as Jeongyeon turns around, still not moving from her spot.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not used to talking in person with you. So if I pretend this is a live chat, I might get through this,” Jeongyeon covers her face in embarrassment “somehow.”

_Cute_. Nayeon’s smile widens at Jeongyeon's instability.

“Well, I’m going to go sit down,” Nayeon calmly walks past Jeongyeon to the bed “you are welcome to sit if you'd like.” 

Jeongyeon rotates her body to not let Nayeon see her face as she passes. Nayeon seats herself on the bed and continues to watch the statue that is in her hotel room. The smile on her face slowly disappears as sympathy takes over.

“Ya know,” Nayeon looks down in disappointment “if _this_ is too hard for you we can just stop.”

_SHIT,_ Jeongyeon thinks-still not looking at Nayeon.

“I can sign an album for you and you can be on your way.” The resigned tone in Nayeon’s voice makes Jeongyeon turn around abruptly.

“I-I’m,” Jeongyeon sighs as she looks down “sorry. This is new to me.”

“Same” Nayeon nods. 

Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon with a cry for help in her eyes. Nayeon gently smiles as she gestures for Jeongyeon to take a seat on the armchair across from her. Jeongyeon walks to the chair and sits down. She fiddles with her phone as she looks over at the goddess sitting on the bed. Jeongyeon tries her hardest to not let her fear and anxiety take control, and simply be in the moment.

Nayeon knows she has to be the one to instigate conversation-starting to feel like another fan sign.

_This is a bust,_ Nayeon thinks.

***BEEP***

Jeongyeon’s phone goes off. 

Jeongyeon jumps at the sound and drops her phone like a hot potato. She mumbles _“sorry”_ as she reaches for the phone. Jeongyeon picks up the phone and looks at who sent the message-Mina. 

Jeongyeon _grumbles_ as she takes the phone and shoves it in her pocket.

“Everything okay?” Nayeon snickers.

“I just had a horrible day and my roommate and her girlfriend-” Jeongyeon pauses, forgetting who she was talking to, “nevermind. It’s not important.”

Nayeon cocks her head to the side with a coy look “try me.”

Jeongyeon looks stunned.

She then looks down quickly, moving her eyes back and forth in disbelief “I’m gonna need a drink if I start _that_.” 

A beat.

Nayeon quickly slides off the bed running to the other room of the hotel. Jeongyeon looks up, fuddled with the abrupt departure. 

Nayeon runs back and takes a leap to the bed with her arms behind her back. 

She gives a smug look to Jeongyeon as she reveals a wine bottle and two glasses.

Jeongyeon experiences a moment of shock, then shakes her head. 

“Fuck it” she mutters and gets up to walk towards Nayeon.

She suddenly stops in place. 

_Did you REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!_

Jeongyeon covers her mouth with dumbstruck eyes.

“Fuckin’ sit already,” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon with a sly smile.

* * *

A half bottle later, the discomfort and awkwardness started to dissipate between the two. They are both sitting on the king size bed, only a few feet apart from one another. Jeongyeon’s liquid courage helped with having a more comfortable posture. She has one leg up close to her chest as the other dangles off the edge of the bed. The blush on her face is now from the alcohol instead of distress.

Nayeon is cross legged with her body directed towards Jeongyeon. She has a pleased and attentive look in her eyes as she listens to Jeongyeon speak.

“ _AND_ to make my day worse, this kid sneezed on me!” 

Nayeon almost spits her wine back into her glass. She swallows quickly and _cackles_ at Jeongyeon’s misfortune.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon whines as she looks at Nayeon in disbelief.

Nayeon waves her hands “sorry, sorry” and gains her composure “not funny.” 

Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon as she tries to hold a straight face. She bites her bottom lip as she tries to not smile.

Her attempt fails miserably as she begins to laugh again.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, “thanks.” Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief as Nayeon continues to laugh loudly, causing tears to form. 

“Jerk,” Jeongyeon takes her foot and gently pushes Nayeon. Nayeon continues to laugh uncontrollably as she loses her balance. 

“Sorry,” Nayeon takes a deep breath “okay.”

Nayeon takes a beat as she closes her eyes to collect herself.

She opens her eyes.

“I’m good now,” she says, looking at Jeongyeon. 

At that moment, Nayeon’s heart skipped a beat. An uncontrollable response when looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes. Her face starts to warm up as she _clears her throat_ and looks back down at her wine glass, “so your roommate and her girlfriend?”

Guilt comes over Jeongyeon’s face “it’s my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at her.”

“Your roommate?”

“Mina,” Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon who has a confused look on her face “my ex, her girlfriend.” 

Nayeon’s eyebrows go up in disbelief, “Oh?”

Jeongyeon puts her hand up, halting any ill thoughts Nayeon was thinking, “We’re cool now.” 

Nayeon puts her hand under her chin.

“We dated two years ago and didn’t work out between us. After we broke up Chaeyoung, my roommate, started to have feelings for Mina. And since we were all so close, I told her to go for it. So they started dating.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Jeongyeon nods nonchalantly, “why wouldn’t I be? They are perfect for one another.” 

Jeongyeon’s expression shifts “apparently I wasn’t _good_ girlfriend material for Mina...and if Chaeyoung is, then so be it. Chaeyoung is a great person. She has always been there for me when I needed her.”

“Was she there when you and Mina broke up?” Nayeon ponders.

Jeongyeon takes a moment to think back. She remembers the day Mina was softly sobbing as she left her room after breaking up. Jeongyeon’s tears fell down her emotionless face as she heard the front door close. She stayed in that position for a while until Chaeyoung walked in quickly and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon. She let Jeongyeon cry on her shoulder for hours, then cuddled Jeongyeon when she passed out from crying. 

Chaeyoung didn’t have to say a word to Jeongyeon, she knew Jeongyeon just needed the comfort. Chaeyoung took over the chores for the week that Jeongyeon was absent and enclosed herself in her room. She even made sure Jeongyeon ate all her meals and helped pay her portion of rent because Jeongyeon called in sick.

As Jeongyeon remembers these moments a warm smile comes over her face, “yeah, she was.” 

Jeongyeon shakes her head “I’m sorry, we can stop talking about me” her eyes shifted to look towards the floor “it’s boring.”

Nayeon takes a moment to appreciate how vulnerable Jeongyeon is being in this moment. She thinks of all the emotions that are going through Jeongyeon’s mind currently and wonders what else Jeongyeon might be feeling. 

“You’re not boring” Nayeon says gently, "I like talking to you.” Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon’s humble gaze.

Silence. 

Both of them are looking at each other- feeling as if they are looking past their eyes and into their souls. 

The silence is not awkward this time, both are content with their existence in the room together. This unspoken connection they hold is warm and comforting.

As always, Jeongyeon shakes out of it and embarrassment halts the moment. Her face is bright red-no way to blame the alcohol on this hue. It is completely obvious to her and Nayeon that it's caused by Jeongyeon’s humility. 

Jeongyeon _clears her throat_ and quickly finishes the whole glass of wine.

With ambition in her eyes, Nayeon bites her bottom lip at Jeongyeon’s affection towards her. She averts her gaze as her blush turns a bright red.

She gets up and walks out of the room. Jeongyeon looks up, confused on the sudden departure. She takes this opportunity to fan her face and try to lessen the hue.

Nayeon returns with another bottle of wine and a mischievous smirk towards Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief as she _chuckles_.

Nayeon walks back and sits down on the bed-closer to Jeongyeon this time. Jeongyeon puts out the glass accepting Nayeon’s offer for more wine. She watches Nayeon as she pours. Before her face could redden again, Jeongyeon turns away.

“How did you find me?”

Nayeon stops pouring as a shy smile forms, “I had help.” 

She finishes pouring Jeongyeon’s glass, then pours another for herself.

“That girl?”

Nayeon puts her finger up to her mouth as she grins “a friend’s girlfriend.”

Jeongyeon continues to think, “how did you know where I worked?”

Nayeon takes a sip coyly, “ _that girl_ did some...research.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes grow wide. Still perplexed on how the whole situation came about, Jeongyeon continues.

“Why didn’t you just DM me?”

“Same reason why we were able to find where you worked,” she cooly replies as she sips.

Amazed, Jeongyeon could only reply “hmm.”

Jeongyeon replays all the moments that led up to sitting in a hotel room drinking wine with her idol. She looks down at her glass, “why me?”

Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon’s tender expression. 

She takes a beat as she now replays the moments in _her_ mind. 

She looks at Jeongyeon’s gaze, how a strand of hair softly touches her cheek as it falls. Her long eyelashes that compliment her sparkling eyes. Her lips-which are pouting-look soft and plump, still glistening from when Jeongyeon licked them after taking a sip. Her jawline, chiseled with perfection, making the profile of the girl more stunning. 

She looks down at her glass and swirls her wine bashfully.

Nayeon shrugs her shoulders “there’s something about you.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to feel at this moment. She either wants to cry, because the day she had-the reassurance of _someone_ wanting her company is overwhelming, or grab a pillow and scream into it like a crazy fangirl.

All Jeongyeon knows is she is having a great time and a great conversation with an amazing person.

***BEEP***

Jeongyeon pulls out her phone to view the notification on Chirper.

“You’re posting?” Jeongyeon questions as she raises an eyebrow.

Nayeon takes a moment as she thinks.

“Ah, yeah” Nayeon casually waves off “that’s something new.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen with excitement “WHAT?” 

Nayeon giggles at how quickly Jeongyeon changed into a fan. She finds it endearing.

“I _can’t_ tell you, that ruins the fun.”

Jeongyeon pouts as she looks between her phone and Nayeon, letting out tiny wimpers each time. Nayeon can’t help to find it cute.

“I see how _this_ is, you just wanted an inside scoop” Nayeon facetiously says as she turns her body away from Jeongyeon.

“No,” Jeongyeon says as she instinctively wraps her arms around Nayeon. “I didn’t mean it,” Jeongyeon begs.

Nayeon’s heart drops. 

She is frozen, shocked at Jeongyeon’s sudden attachment. 

The other shoe has not dropped yet for Jeongyeon. She clearly has not processed the fact she is hugging Nayeon. 

_Fuck!_

There it is.

Jeongyeon quickly lets go of the embrace and stands up. She puts the glass on the end table and wipes her sweaty palms on her shirt as she _clears her throat_ -trying to get her dignity back.

“I should go.” Jeongyeon bows “thank you for your hospitality.” Jeongyeon turns quickly around and starts to walk towards the door. 

Nayeon watches with a dejected look in her eyes.

Her heart pounds every step Jeongyeon takes towards the door.

“Do you-” 

Jeongyeon pauses at the words Nayeon said. 

She slowly turns around to look at Nayeon on the bed. Nayeon’s legs are off to the side and all her weight of her upper body is resting one arm. 

“Have to go?” she asks with a desperate tone.

  
  



	7. A Hand Slap and An Escort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about all of you, but i really enjoy naming my chapters 🤭

Jeongyeon stands by the door of the hotel room. Her heart is beating fast. She’s trying to not hyperventilate after hearing Nayeon’s question. Nayeon is still on the bed quietly anticipating her response. 

Jeongyeon runs all the scenarios of staying through her head-most of them lead to sex, but Jeongyeon knows _that’s_ not rational. It’s just very hard for her to focus when Nayeon is sitting on the bed with a wanting look in her eye-or what Jeongyeon believes to be a wanting look.

“I-I-” Jeongyeon stutters as Nayeon raises her eyebrows and pouts.

_Say yes you idiot!_

“Really should go,” Jeongyeon quietly says as she quickly opens the door to leave.

She steps out of the room as the hydraulic door closer slowly begins to shut.

She hears Mina echoing in her head _“You always want to please the other person before putting your own feelings first.”_ Then she hears Chaeyoung _“I can’t believe you are being so selfish right now.”_

_But what if_ **_I_ ** _want this?_

Nayeon sits on the bed, disappointed, as she takes another sip of her wine. She hears the door click shut. She lets out a sigh as she grabs Jeongyeon’s wine glass from the table. 

Nayeon walks the glass to the other room when she suddenly stops at the sight of something in her peripheral vision. 

She turns her head to see Jeongyeon standing inside the room scratching that nonexistent itch again on her arm. Jeongyeon has a look of worry on her face, as if she made the wrong choice.

Nayeon is frozen in place.

_Oh my god, she stayed._

Nayeon doesn’t know what to do, smile in excitement or freak out because her heart just skipped a beat when Jeongyeon looked up at her-unaware of what these emotions are.

“I-I have no way of getting back home” Jeongyeon’s voice shakes.

Nayeon doesn’t say a word, just a slow smile starting to form on her face. Both of them know that was just an excuse for Jeongyeon to stay. 

Nayeon gestures with her head for Jeongyeon to come back in the room. Nayeon leads the way with Jeongyeon’s wine glass in hand.

* * *

The clock on the nightstand reads 01:05.

Two empty wine bottles rest on the table along with room service trays with just scraps of food left on them.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are slightly intoxicated sitting on the bed. They are both cross legged, Nayeon’s knees on top of Jeongyeon’s knees, playing the hand slap game like children. Nayeon continues to cackle at Jeongyeon’s slow reflexes. Jeongyeon pouts every time she fails to move fast enough.

“I don’t like this game!” Jeongyeon whines as she crosses her arms. She turns her body away from Nayeon. Nayeon continues to laugh loudly and smacks Jeongyeon’s arm. Her laugh is soon cut short with a long drawn out yawn.

“We should probably go to bed,” Nayeon says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

_Bed? Crap I didn’t think of that!_

Jeongyeon’s face flushes as she forgets one of the basic human necessities-sleep. How, more like WHERE, is she going to sleep in this hotel room with IM Nayeon? 

Nayeon is having a similar moment of realization. She has been so comfortable around Jeongyeon, the fear of a random stranger leaving an Idol’s hotel room in the morning slipped her mind. She doesn’t know the procedure of how to sneak around without getting caught.

“I’ll just sleep in the chair.” 

Jeongyeon cuts off Nayeon’s thoughts, “Hmm?”

Pointing to the chair across the room “the chair, I’ll just sleep there.” 

“ _There?!_ No, that’s too small!” Nayeon says in a troubling tone “you’ll wake up sore.”

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders “I’ll be fine.” She’s not fine, this entire night has been an emotional roller coaster for Jeongyeon. She is not going to sleep one bit knowing Nayeon is sleeping a few feet away from her. This is the price she has to pay for deciding to stay; although, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Nayeon stares at the chair across the room and ponders. She looks around the hotel room in every corner, and _hums_ as she thinks-Jeongyeon finds it cute. Nayeon stands up and quickly walks to the closet-her footing is a little off from the alcohol sneaking up on her.

She comes back with the spare blanket and pillow in hand. Jeongyeon stands up to accept the blanket and pillow from Nayeon’s hands. She reaches for the pillow and blanket and-

Nayeon throws them onto the king size bed, never once losing eye contact with Jeongyeon. A smug grin forms on her face. Jeongyeon does not find it funny, all of her organs are experiencing internal combustion. 

Jeongyeon glances at the bed, then back at Nayeon. Nayeon does a poorly executed wink-again, the alcohol is hitting strong.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” The alcohol is hitting Jeongyeon too-she was not supposed to blurt that out.

“Look,” Nayeon walks over to the bed and forms a small mountain of blankets and pillows-dividing the king size bed down the middle. Once complete, Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon with an accomplished look.

Jeongyeon observes the layout of the renovations Nayeon made to the bed.

“You’re _really_ trying to kill me!”

Nayeon pouts “what’s wrong with it?”

“You!” Jeongyeon quickly smacks her head at another lack of judgement in words.

Nayeon _gasps_ as she puts her hand to her chest, she mouths the word “ _Me”_ as she playfully acts shocked. 

“I’ll have you know, Miss Jeongyeon, I worked _hours_ on this. And _you_ won’t even fathom the idea because of _ME?_ ” She puts the back of her hand on her forehead and arches her back while closing her eyes “oh the sorrow!”

Jeongyeon shoots a disinterested glare at Nayeon’s overreaction, “alright, I get it.” Nayeon smiles coyly at her own acting. 

“Do you know how hard this is for me now?”

Jeongyeon scratches at her arm. Nayeon lays on her stomach, and kicks her legs up behind her. She supports her head with both hands as she gives the biggest puppy dog eyes to Jeongyeon.

“You’re scared of lil’ ‘ol me?” Nayeon flutters her eyelashes. Jeongyeon shakes her head, not only in disbelief, but also at how annoyingly cute Nayeon is being right now.

Nayeon reaches out for Jeongyeon’s sleeve and starts to pull at it “I won’t bite.” Nayeon directs Jeongyeon to the head of the bed, “I just want you to sleep comfortably.” 

She gently pushes Jeongyeon to sit on the bed. Jeongyeon can barely breathe, let alone stop her body from being directed to sit down. She avoids eye contact with Nayeon-in fear she would lose her mind at the mere sight if her.

Nayeon tilts her head and leans in to try and make Jeongyeon look at her. Jeongyeon musters the courage to look at Nayeon. Nayeon’s eyes are sincere and genuine.

A Beat-even though Jeongyeon’s heart skipped one.

“I promise,” Nayeon softly says. 

Jeongyeon looks away as she fidgets with her fingers in her lap. It’s typical for lesbian relationships to move fast, but she never would have thought she would be in bed with IM NAYEON on their first personal interaction. 

_Just two friends laying in bed...that’s it. Stop overthinking!_

Jeongyeon inhales while shaking and nods in acceptance.

_Chaeyoung, she’s just Chaeyoung. Not Nayeon._

Nayeon smiles in excitement-for her, it’s a moment of normalcy. She started her career at a young age, so the enjoyment of slumber parties and hanging out with friends was cut short. 

Of course, she still has these moments with Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu, but often the conversation turns into “shop talk". This is different, better than any other interactions in the past, because Nayeon feels comfortable to be herself. She’s not afraid of what Jeongyeon might think of her, or if Jeongyeon would blurt out to the world their interactions-her gut feeling tells her to trust Jeongyeon.

Nayeon rolls over to her bed side and begins to type on her phone. Jeongyeon watches cautiously and thinks to herself _she’s just a normal person._ Nayeon puts the phone down and looks back at Jeongyeon with an excited grin. Nayeon pats the pillow next to her, welcoming Jeongyeon to rest her head.

Jeongyeon stiffly lays down-her body is like a barbie doll with no joints, unable to make fluid movements. 

“Do you sleep with the light on, or white noise, or darkness?” Nayeon asks with curiosity in her eyes. She cuddles up with the blanket wrapped close to her chest and a smile on her face.

A wide eyed Jeongyeon-frozen in place with covers by her feet-inaudibly mumbles.

“Well, what would you like?” a perky Nayeon asks.

_I want to stop freaking out!_

Nayeon notices Jeongyeon’s uncomfortable demeanor, she can’t imagine how challenging this is for Jeongyeon to endure. She wishes there was something she can do to make this better for Jeongyeon. She really wants this friendship to happen. She knows, deep down, Jeongyeon is capable of looking past the idol and _seeing_ Nayeon as simply Nayeon.

Nayeon rolls over and grabs her phone. She quickly snaps a selfie of her with a funny face-actually a very unappealing picture. Her tongue is hanging out, her eyes are crossed, and her nose is scrunched up. The angle of the picture reveals her nostrils and a slight double chin. Nayeon cringes at the picture. She types something and passes the phone to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon grabs the phone, she looks at the picture with the caption “Lights, white noise, or silence?” Jeongyeon chuckles, not only at the picture, but Nayeon’s attempt to make her comfortable. 

Jeongyeon’s heart rate starts to regulate. The worries and fear start to fade. Knowing Nayeon would put herself in this “disturbing state”, Jeongyeon is reminded of how she would horse around with her friends the exact same way.

“I like white noise” Jeongyeon passes the phone back to Nayeon. She grabs the covers and pulls them to her waste. 

“Same,” Nayeon smiles warmly. 

Nayeon rolls over to put her phone back on the table and starts the playlist “I listen to this every night to sleep.”

The relaxing music and sounds echo throughout the room. The sound soothes Jeongyeon as Nayeon turns the light off. Nayeon puts her back towards Jeongyeon as she cuddles closely to the covers “good night Jeongyeon.”

“Night,” Jeongyeon softly replied. 

The calming sounds continue to regulate Jeongyeon’s racing heart, but her body is still on high alert. She stares at the ceiling of the hotel as her eyes adjust to the darkness. Jeongyeon will not be sleeping at all tonight.

* * *

It is now four in the morning, Jeongyeon is still in her original position-she has not moved an inch. Her body is exhausted but her mind has not stopped. She tried to sleep-she really did-but failed miserably. She tried counting sheep-

_One, two, three, Nayeon, four, five, Nayeon...._

_Nayeon, Nayeon one, Nayeon two, Nayeon._

She tried meditation and relaxing her limbs one by one, but everything failed. 

Nayeon, fast asleep, rolls over and faces Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon looks over and adjusts her body to face Nayeon. Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon sleeping. Her mouth is slightly open and her hand is on her chin. She can hear Nayeon softly breathing through her mouth. 

_She’s so beautiful._

All of Jeongyeon’s fears, worries, and insecurities she had about Nayeon disappeared. She didn’t see IM NAYEON, she saw Nayeon. This sweet, cheerful-sometimes annoying when she laughs-woman laying next to her. 

Her tousled hair is covering her face and shining like fine silk. Her lips, slightly parted and puckered as if she was a newborn looking for a pacifier, are soft and smooth. Her cute little nose-the brim of her nose compliments her eyes and brows. Her cheeks-soft and squishy crying out to be poked.

This moment was the moment Jeongyeon wondered why she was so worried. The fan in her wanted to make the best impression for Nayeon. Jeongyeon- _the real Jeongyeon_ -saw this woman and wanted to protect her at all costs. Protect that innocence, protect that happiness she holds, give her everything in the world and be that person for her to fall on when things get rough.

Jeongyeon's eyes slowly flicker to keep awake, but the exhaust and complete serenity she felt with Nayeon overpowered. Jeongyeon peacefully fell asleep looking at Nayeon.

* * *

Nayeon awoke to her phone receiving a message at five in the morning. She _groans_ as she rolls over with her eyes still closed. 

She grabs the phone and squints at the bright light coming from the phone. She _grumbles_ as she puts the phone back down and sits up. 

She quickly grabs her head-the pounding headache from sobering up is not fun this early in the morning. She looks at the light creeping in from the black-out curtains and follows the light hitting Jeongyeon’s face.

_She slept._

Nayeon thinks as the faintest smile starts to form on her face.

Nayeon takes a beat to look at Jeongyeon sleeping, she doesn’t want to wake her. She thinks about how cute Jeongyeon was the entire night, and now cute she looks while sleeping. 

Nayeon’s bottom lip quivers at the thought of waking her. She reaches out and softly touches Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Hey,” she whispers sweetly “Jeongyeon.” 

Jeongyeon _groans_ as she protests.

Y _ou’re too cute._

“Seriously though,” Nayeon’s whisper turns into soft spoken “you need to get up.” 

Jeongyeon’s eyes flutter open with a confused look on her face-still trying to figure out her surroundings. 

“What?” Jeongyeon mumbles as a yawn escapes.

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon squeezes Jeongyeon’s shoulder gently “I have to kick you out.”

Still not fully awake and having less than an hour of sleep, Jeongyeon nods as she slowly settles back in the pillow.

Nayeon chuckles again at how adorable Jeongyeon is being right now. 

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Jeongyeon bolts up on high alert “what’s that?”

“That’s your escort.”

“Es-escort?" Jeongyeon puts her hand on her forehead, "How drunk did I get?” 

Nayeon snorts at Jeongyeon’s misunderstanding “the person that’s gonna help you leave here.”

Jeongyeon's brow is furrowed in confusion.

“You can’t just _leave_ , people may see you” guilt and disappointment comes over her “I’m _still_ an idol you know.”

Realization hits Jeongyeon’s face-she had finally forgotten about Nayeon being an idol, and it’s hitting her full force again. All the secrecy Nayeon has to endure to make sure her appearance is proper and pure almost makes Jeongyeon want to cry.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

The person on the other side becomes impatient. Jeongyeon makes her way to the exit.

A beat.

Jeongyeon looks at the door then back at Nayeon.

“Can I see you again?” Jeongyeon softly asks.

Nayeon’s smile went from ear to ear. She gets up, walks over to Jeongyeon, and puts her hand out “give me your phone.”

Jeongyeon pulls it out and passes to Nayeon. Nayeon, still having a big smile on her face, types her number in Jeongyeon’s phone.

“This is my personal phone number,” passing the phone back to Jeongyeon “so if I see this online…”

Offended, Jeongyeon replies “I would _never._ ” 

Nayeon puts her arms up and surrenders, the smile still growing on her face. She puts her hands behind her back as she beams looking at Jeongyeon.

_Thank you,_ Nayeon thinks to herself.

Nayeon’s phone **_rings_**. 

“That’s her, you should _really_ go,” Nayeon says as she directs Jeongyeon to the door. 

Jeongyeon puts her hand on the door handle and takes a beat before opening. She turns around one last time to look at Nayeon-like a child who doesn’t want to leave on their first day of school. 

With the saddest puppy dog look in her eyes, Jeongyeon awkwardly waves and says “bye.”

Nayeon waves back warmly, then gestures her to leave.

Jeongyeon opens the door to reveal a woman standing in a Hotel Guest Service business suit. She has short heels on. Her long and silky black hair is pulled behind her ears. She has thick rimmed glasses covering her porcelain flawless skin. 

This is the same girl Jeongyeon met at the cafe, the one who gave her the note to meet Nayeon.

Jeongyeon turns around once more at Nayeon as she tries to put the puzzle pieces together. Nayeon waves her off to hurry.

“I’m sorry, but we _really_ have to go” the woman says as she pulls Jeongyeon out of the doorway. 

Nayeon quickly closes the door behind Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon does not know what is going on or what to do. She is still trying to connect the dots. The woman drags Jeongyeon down the hallway in a sprint towards the back stairwell.

Jeongyeon looks the familiar woman up and down and then at her name tag.

_Dahyun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who are really excited in reading this. I can not reiterate enough how much if means to me. 
> 
> I hope your holiday was well, I was super busy. I hope this chapter was to your liking. 😋
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you think.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to chat with me, I won't bite. 😬


	8. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Hope your holiday was well. Again, this will probably be my last update for 2020. 
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and healthy New Year's Eve!

Dahyun opens the door to the parking lot, Jeongyeon-still dumbstruck-follows quickly behind. Dahyun walks over to a pearl white sedan.

“Sorry for the mess,” Dahyun walks towards the driver’s side. Jeongyeon stops in place as Dahyun opens the driver door. Dahyun looks up waiting for Jeongyeon to get in. 

“You coming?”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, thrown off by Dahyun.

_Um, What?_

Dahyun closes the door and walks over to Jeongyeon. 

She bows, “I’m sorry.” Dahyun extends her hand “Kim Dahyun” she says with a cheerful smile.

Cautiously accepting the handshake, “Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“I’m sorry _this_ is all confusing, but you _have_ to leave with me. I can answer anyquestions once we're in the car.”

Jeongyeon slowly nods-she sort of understands, but is still awestruck with how quickly she was dragged out of Nayeon’s hotel room.

“I can drop you off a block away from the hotel or the next bus stop if you'd like.”

A beat.

“Could you drop me off at the bus stop?”

Dahyun smiles and nods as she walks back to the driver side. Jeongyeon opens the passenger side and sits down. 

Dahyun drives off.

* * *

Jeongyeon eyes Dahyun as she loosens the necktie of her business suit.

“So _you’re_ the girlfriend of Nayeon’s friend?”

“Mmmhmm” Dahyun mumbles with a smile. Jeongyeon has so many questions to ask, but doesn’t know where to start.

“Why did I have to leave with you-I mean, I’m grateful for the ride bu-”

“When you’re dating an idol, you have to sneak around. Nayeon asked for me to help get you out without anyone noticing.”

Jeongyeon’s face turns red, she bashfully turns her face from Dahyun.

“So I had to make it seem like _we_ were leaving together.” Dahyun said casually as she looked at Jeongyeon.

Silence. 

“W-we’re not dating.” The thought of dating Nayeon made Jeongyeon turn into an emotional wreck.

“Oops,” Dahyun’s face flushes. “I just-,” she whines embarrassed with her wording “Sana told me wrong!” 

“Sana?”

_Right, she’s a 3-MIX fan._

Dahyun whines louder “I wasn’t supposed to say _that_ either! Oh, I’m not doing so well.”

Dahyun whimpers while Jeongyeon chuckles at her misfortune. Jeongyeon is well aware how Dahyun is feeling, she has put her foot in her mouth many times.

“So...are you Sana’s manager or something?”

Dahyun uncontrollably _giggles._ “Flattered, but no,” Jeongyeon questions what Dahyun found so funny. “I work at the hotel.”

Jeongyeon takes a moment to soak in everything Dahyun said. Her eyes suddenly widen as she points at Dahyun.

“ _You’re...._ dating an Idol, and...you’re-”

“A normal person with a low paying job? Yes” Dahyun winks as she makes a _clicking_ sound towards Jeongyeon “just like you.”

_Oh my god, it’s actually possible!_

“Wow” Jeongyeon leans back in her seat stunned. She has never heard of such things _actually_ happening. In her mind Idols date Idols because they have similar lives. She shouldn’t be _that_ surprised-considering she just left Nayeon’s hotel room, but having _that reassurance_ of an _actual_ idol dating a ‘simpleton’-

“How do you do it?” Jeongyeon asks, cutting off her own thoughts.

Dahyun shakes her head, “how do I _what_?”

“Date?”

Dahyun shrugs her shoulders “how you _normally_ date?” 

In her mind, Jeongyeon can answer to her own question. Dating an Idol shouldn’t be as confusing as she is making it out to be. She’s comfortable with Nayeon-she was able to hang out and talk normally with her-but Jeongyeon is still confused on how to be with someone who has to worry about their appearance.

Embarrassed with her continuous questions, Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders and looks outside instead. 

Dahyun notices Jeongyeon’s disappointment as she pulls the car over to the side of the road. The bus stop being only a few steps away. She puts her hazard lights on and turns to Jeongyeon.

“I’m sure we will be seeing _a lot_ of each other,” Dahyun winks, “so don’t worry too much. I’ll help you.” 

She passes Jeongyeon a business card with her number written on it. Jeongyeon bows as she takes the card. She unbuckles her seatbelt and steps onto the curb.

* * *

Jeongyeon is exhausted, she has gone through so much within a twenty-four hour time-frame. She walks into her apartment-yearning to be digested by her bed. 

She hears footsteps from the hallway-but it sounds more like a horse galloping at high speed. Before she can even comprehend, Chaeyoung is wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon and squeezing tightly.

“I thought you died!” Chaeyoung whimpers into Jeongyeon’s armpit. She pulls back to look at Jeongyeon “where did you go?!”

“I-I” Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to say, she looks around the room to try and find an answer. 

“D-did you clean?” Cutting off her thought process as she looks around the kitchen and living room. The rug was vacuumed, floors washed, no fingerprints on the stainless steel appliances, all of Chaeyoung’s shoes in a neat row, no dust in sight.

“Yeah,” Chaeyong puts her arms behind her back “I wanted to apologize for last night.” 

Jeongyeon’s jaw drops, Chaeyoung _never_ cleans to this extent unless Jeongyeon yells at her. Feeling appreciated, Jeongyeon grabs Chaeyoung in for a hug.

“I’m sorry too,” Jeongyeon squeezes tighter “thank you.”

She’s cautious in asking Chaeyoung about Mina-mostly because of their fight, but also because she wants to make sure Chaeyoung knows she is not trying to come between their relationship. 

Jeongyeon looks down as she breaks the embrace, “Mina?” 

“She’s here,” Chaeyoung casually replies.

“Is she-” 

“She’s been waiting to talk to you too.”

Jeongyeon nods. 

Jeongyeon is upset with herself for everything she did yesterday. She got into a fight with her best friend, was rude to Mina before she left, and did not answer either of their phone calls. She knows she did wrong and needs to make things right. It’s easy with Chaeyoung, they are bros, they can both forgive, forget, and move on. Mina is more sensitive, she has such a big heart and the littlest actions can be skewed.

“Well, whenever she’s ready.”

Chaeyoung nods “I’ll tell her you’re home.” Chaeyoung warmly smiles as she walks back to her room.

Jeongyeon takes off her shoes and walks towards her room.

Jeongyeon turns the corner into her room and Mina is already sitting on the bed with a look of worry on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Mina softly says as she plays with the string on her hoodie, “I shouldn’t have said you can’t fall back on me.” Jeongyeon listens as she leans on her door frame. 

“I guess, I just-” Mina takes a deep breath, and shakely lets it out.

A beat.

“I guess I’m not _that_ over you, yet.” Tears start to form in her eyes. She sniffles “and I was afraid if you depended on me, I would hurt not only you, but Chaeyoung as well.” Mina takes the sleeve of her hoodie and dabs her eyes. 

Jeongyeon slowly walks into her room and sits next to Mina.

“I don’t want to hurt either of you, but-”

Jeongyeon pulls Mina in for a hug before she can break down. Mina grabs Jeongyeon tightly as she lets out all of her built up emotions. 

Jeongyeon knows this pain, she felt this when Mina broke up with her, when Chaeyoung was there to help pick up the pieces. Jeongyeon assumed the breakup was only hard on her, that Mina was ready to move on. She did not know Mina needed someone to pick up her pieces too.

Mina pulls back and wipes her face and she tries to gain her composure. She takes a deep breath and looks at Jeongyeon “I’m a mess.”

Jeongyeon smirks and lets out a little chuckle. 

“Mina,” Jeongyeon looks down, then slowly shakes her head “we’re not good together. I know this now,” Jeongyeon puts her hand to her chest “I love you, believe me I do!” Jeongyeon points to Chaeyoung’s door “but she is so much better for you.”

Mina nods in agreement.

Embarrassed in her actions, Mina avoids eye contact.

“I know,” Mina looks up at Jeongyeon.

They look at one another for a beat as they accept their final moment of closure in the relationship. No words need to be spoken, Mina simply had a momentary lapse in judgement caused by previously unresolved feelings of pain.

Mina leans to grab a tissue from Jeongyeon’s bedside. She pauses as she sees the note from Nayeon on the nightstand. 

She grabs the note, reads it, and shock comes over her. She looks at Jeongyeon in awe.

Jeongyeon smiles and nods.

“You’re shitting me!” Mina blurts out. She is never one to swear so casually, but in this situation, a minor swear word was deserved.

Jeongyeon’s smile widens.

“Is that where you were last night?”

Jeongyeon’s face reddens. She tries to hide her excitement by pulling her shirt over her head like a turtle crawling back into its shell.

“Jeongie!” Mina gasps as she pushes Jeongyeon’s shoulder. 

“Did you two-”

Jeongyeon pulls her head out, “no” quickly stopping Mina from thinking any lewd thoughts. 

“We talked, laughed,” with longing in her eyes. 

“She’s really...cool” euphoria comes over Jeongyeon as she replays the night in her head.

“Are you going to see her again?”

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders with optimism in her voice “I want to.” 

She quickly points her finger sternly at Mina “Chaeyoung _can’t_ know!” 

Mina zips her lips “I love her, but she’s _horrible_ at secrets.” 

Mina extends her pinky, Jeongyeon hooks it onto hers and they lock them tight.

* * *

A week later, Nayeon is at the 3-MIX dorm. Tzuyu, Sana, Momo, and Dahyun are in the living room.

Nayeon is sitting cross legged on the floor, Momo is on the love seat, Tzuyu is sitting on the arm of said love seat. Dahyun and Sana are sprawled on the couch.

“Wait, so Dahyun basically was the ‘underground railroad’ for your sleepover?” Tzuyu blatantly asks.

Momo and Sana burst into laughter. Nayeon looks at Tzuyu, shocked at how blunt her question was. Dahyun _whines_ with discontent while resting between Sana’s legs.

“Oh come on sweetie,” Sana wraps her arms around a pouting Dahyun. “She’s just joking,” Sana pecks Dahyun's cheek. Dahyun still pouts, she never likes being the butt of the joke.

“Have you talked since?” Momo asks as she picks her feet up, pulling them close to her chest in interest.

Nayeon nonchalantly nods “I mean, it’s just _casual_ talk. Like 'how are you, what are you doing’, but-” Nayeon bashfully rubs the back of her neck.

“ _But”_ Momo smirks.

Nayeon covers her face, prematurely hiding the embarrassment before speaking.

“But you want more,” again, Tzuyu calling a spade-a spade with no worries.

“Tzuyu!” Nayeon squawks back.

“What?!” Tzuyu raises her arms, “am I _not_ right?”

Nayeon pulls her knees into her chest as she retreats. She tries to hide the various hues of red that are coloring her face.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with that unnie,” Sana reclarifies. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.” Sana looks down at Dahyun. Dahyun meekly looks up at Sana and puckers her lips for a kiss.

“It’s _not_ love!” Nayeon whimpers loudly. “It’s,” Nayeon pouts bringing her knees in closer, “I don’t know what _it_ is.”

The room goes silent as Nayeon _really_ thinks about Jeongyeon.

“So figure _it_ out,” Tzuyu nonchalantly states.

Nayeon looks up at Tzuyu.

_Should I?_

“Why not?” Momo interjects Nayeon’s thoughts, “what’s there to lose?”

_My career? The friendship? Her._

“If it makes you feel better,” Dahyun sits up and leans closer to Nayeon. “I think you got a good one here.” Dahyun puts her thumb up and slowly nods. Her smile is ridiculous and she scrunches her eyes like she is waiting for her nose to be booped. 

Although Dahyun's statement was sincere, everyone in the room shakes their head at Dahyun’s over-the-top expression.

Disappointed, Dahyun sighs and pouts as Sana wraps her arms around her once more and plants tiny kisses on her cheek to make her smile.

* * *

With each day that passes, Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s conversations become more comfortable. Jeongyeon has talked to Nayeon about almost everything-from her past relationships, her hobbies, to even which seat she likes on the bus. 

Nayeon loves every minute she speaks with Jeongyeon, it’s the highlight of her day. Soon, the reality will cut those moments short. Nayeon’s month break will end in two days. 

She wished she could continue to stay on break and just chat with Jeongyeon. She is not looking forward to the busy schedule that lies ahead.

Once back, she will be working her new album-long hours at the studio recording vocal tracks, vocal practices, and the media following her every waking move.

Nayeon pouts as she writes a message to Jeongyeon:

_ME: I don’t wanna go back to work >.< _

_Jeong: I’m sorry. :’(_

  
  


_ME: We should hang out before I have to go back._

  
  


_Jeong: I’d like that. :)_

Nayeon hovers over her phone’s keyboard. Her thoughts are racing, she is overthinking what the night would look like-or what she wants it to look like.

_ME: Meet at the hotel again?_

She sends the message. 

Jeongyeon is not quick to reply back. The message has been read-that is all Nayeon can see. 

Her heart is pounding, she doesn’t want to chase Jeongyeon away. The friendship they have formed these past few months is special to her.

She bites her lip as she waits for Jeongyeon’s reply.

_Please say yes._

She doesn’t want to assume the night would play out, but if Jeongyeon replies it would ease her mind. It would give hope to the _idea_ of doing something more than a friendly chat.

The thought bubble appears-Jeongyeon is typing.

Nayeon’s leg becomes restless, she sits up in her bed with anticipation.

_This is taking too long. She’s saying no._

Disappointment starts to take control. Nayeon shuts her phone and pouts.

**_*BLING*_ **

_Jeong: What time works best for you?_

  
  



	9. Protection Is Key

Chaeyoung opens the front door revealing Dahyun in her uniform. Her smile is from ear to ear. Chaeyoung slowly bows at the stranger.

“Good afternoon,” Dahyun bows “I’m here to pick up Jeongyeon.”

Chaeyoung just stares-mystified at who this friendly outsider is and what they are doing with Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung gestures for Dahyun to enter, then puts a finger up “one minute please” she tells Dahyun. 

Chaeyoung walks into Jeongyeon’s room. Mina is fixing Jeongyeon’s hair. Jeongyeon looks nervous. Chaeyoung quietly watches both of them perplexed.

“Um, there’s a chick here for you?” 

Jeongyeon nods at Chaeyoung as she tries to shake off her nerves. Jeongyeon looks at Mina nervously. Mina starts breathing exercises with Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung watches, confused about what is happening.

“Are you going to prom or something?” Chaeyoung starts to raise her voice, “what the hell is going on?”

“Jeongyeon has a date,” Mina says to Chaeyoung as she rubs Jeongyeon’s shoulders.

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen as she points towards Dahyun’s direction.

“No, she’s just a friend,” Mina responds.

Jeongyeon walks over to Chaeyoung and gives a pat on her shoulder “wish me luck.” Jeongyeon passes a still baffled Chaeyoung as she walks to meet Dahyun.

Chaeyoung is anchored in place looking at Mina for more clarification. Mina walks over and gives Chaeyoung a small peck.

“Don’t worry too much about it baby.” 

Mina leans in and seductively whispers “but, we have the place to ourselves tonight.”

Chaeyoung’s confused face quickly wipes clear as she starts to grin in interest.

* * *

Dahyun drives to the hotel with Jeongyeon in the passenger seat. Jeongyeon nervously fidgets with her fingers. Dahyun looks over and smiles at Jeongyeon's actions.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not like you two haven’t met before.”

A red-faced Jeongyeon looks away as she shrugs her shoulders. 

Jeongyeon has been talking to Dahyun all night after her and Nayeon decided to meet up. Jeongyeon could barely sleep. Dahyun was nice enough to talk to Jeongyeon about any worries or concerns she had about meeting up with Nayeon. Dahyun shared moments of how she and Sana first met and how their relationship started. She tried to ease any nerves Jeongyeon had about interactions with an idol.

Seeing Jeongyeon this nervous, Dahyun can relate. Dahyun wishes she could take the wariness away from Jeongyeon.

“I remember how nervous I was,” Dahyun starts as she pulls into the hotel parking garage “when Sana and I started to get closer.”

_NOT HELPING DAHYUN!_

Jeongyeon’s face is pale white, the idea of anything more than ‘just friends’ scares her. Dahyun looks over.

“Crap, that’s not helping.” Dahyun smacks her head, “wahhhhh I’m sorry!” Dahyun pouts at Jeongyeon.

A beat.

“Who made the first move?” Jeongyeon asks as she takes a breath.

Dahyun smiles as she reminisces “she did.”

Jeongyeon looks down at her phone “do you think that’s happening here?”

Dahyun takes a beat. She doesn’t want to assume Nayeon’s intentions. Sana has told Dahyun in the past that she has never seen Nayeon this bashful and diffident when interacting with someone. Dahyun is confident Jeongyeon has nothing to worry about and at this point Dahyun simply wants to ease Jeongyeon’s mind. 

Dahyun parks the car and looks at Jeongyeon.

“I have no clue, but” Dahyun puts her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder “I’m sure both of you can figure this out.” Dahyun gives a smile of encouragement “and if it’s not, then you know that you found a really great friend-”

A beat.

“In me” Dahyun boastfully replies. 

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief as she unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car.

“Oh!” Dahyun steps out of the car and quickly walks over to Jeongyeon. She grabs Jeongyeon’s hand.

“I forgot,” Dahyun puts something in Jeongyeon’s hand with a devilish grin “as a precaution.”

Jeongyeon opens her hand revealing a condom. 

She looks back up at Dahyun “what the hell am I going to do with this?!”

Dahyun shrugs her shoulders as she laughs at her own stupid playful joke “but I got you to laugh.”

Dayhun wraps her arm around Jeongyeon’s shoulder as they walk towards the back entrance of the hotel. Although the gift was unorthodox, it calmed some of Jeongyeon’s nerves.

“Where did you even get this?” 

“The hotel’s lost and found box.”

Both women burst into laughter as they go up the stairs to the hotel.

* * *

Nayeon rearranges a plate of appetizers on the table and sets napkins and silverware for two next to them. Everything must be perfectly aligned, because her thoughts are not.

A gentle _**knock**_ is at the door. 

Nayeon briskly walks to the mirror that hangs over the dresser and checks her appearance once more before walking towards the door.

Nayeon takes a deep breath before putting her hand on the doorknob. She opens the door revealing an awkwardly nervous Jeongyeon on the other side.

Nayeon’s jitters fade quickly once she looks into Jeongyeon’s eyes. Her beauty calms Nayeon instantly. She remembers the last night they were together-when she woke up and looked at Jeongyeon sleeping. Her beauty and presence was and is comforting.

She smiles warmly as she gestures Jeongyeon to enter. 

Jeongyeon walks in quietly. Nayeon notices Jeongyeon’s discomfort. 

She thinks to herself _this was not a good idea._

Jeongyeon reverts back into the fraught mess she was the first time they met. Nayeon enjoys the ‘calm and collected’ Jeongyeon better than the present Jeongyeon-she is more at ease and fun to be around.

Jeongyeon quietly passes by as she goes to sit in the chair on the other side of the room. 

Nayeon looks down “what’s in your hand?”

Jeongyeon looks down-then chuckles. 

Jeongyeon shows the condom to Nayeon as she shakes her head.

Nayeon bursts into laughter. She holds her stomach and falls to her knees. Jeongyeon watches Nayeon and a smile starts to form.

_Thank you Dahyun._

“Where did you get that from?” Nayeon asks as she wipes a tear from her eye.

“Dahyun!” Jeongyeon stands up to throw the condom away in the wastebasket.

“Why would she give you a condom?” Nayeon gets up and walks over to the bed and sits down.

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief and raises her hands “that’s what I said!” Jeongyeon walks over and sits on the bed next to Nayeon.

“Sana must have some questions,” Nayeon says. 

She watches Jeongyeon lay back on the bed-her worries disappear and the Jeongyeon she knows comes back. She smiles as she admires how beautiful Jeongyeon is when she has confidence.

“Beer or wine tonight?”

Jeongyeon hums as she decides. 

“You can choose, I can take it or leave it” Jeongyeon pouts her lips in reply. Nayeon can not contain her smile as she looks at how cute Jeongyeon’s little pout is when she’s thinking. 

_I’m gonna need a beer for sure._

Nayeon’s face starts to flush. 

She turns her head and clears her throat as she gets up.

“Beer it is!” 

She walks to the other room to retrieve them. She passes one to Jeongyeon as Jeongyeon sits back up.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Nayeon asks as she cracks open her beer.

* * *

Jeongyeon and Nayeon rest their backs on the headrest of the bed as they watch the movie. Jeongyeon is engulfed in the movie-eyes are glued to the television. 

Nayeon, on the other hand, continues to glance over at Jeongyeon. She cherishes Jeongyeon’s enthusiastic expressions. The glow from the television hitting her face enhances Jeongyeon’s beauty. Nayeon’s heart flutters as she watches Jeongyeon play with her bottom lip.

Nayeon’s face starts to flush-luckily the lights are off. Nayeon turns her gaze back to the movie as she takes a large gulp of her beer. She needs a break from the overflowing excitement she is experiencing-so does her heart rate. 

She sets the empty can next to the other. 

She takes a moment-shocked she has only had two beers. With the way Jeongyeon is making her feel, she thought she would have downed a whole six pack to calm her nerves.

“I did not see that coming!” Jeongyeon says as the credits come on screen.

Nayeon nods “mmhmm.” 

Jeongyeon starts to explain her theories on the movie as Nayeon tries to play it off as she knew exactly what happened in the movie.

Nayeon can not focus on anything Jeongyeon is saying-just how her lips move when she talks. If there was any doubt what Nayeon thought of Jeongyeon-it is clear to her now.

“Are you tired?” Jeongyeon asks-cutting off Nayeon’s infatuation of Jeongyeon’s lips. Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon, confused at the words that came out of her mouth.

Jeongyeon attentively looks at Nayeon as she waits for her reply.

Nayeon doesn’t reply. 

With a calm and collected look in her eyes, Nayeon continues to look at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon doesn’t know why, but her heart is beating fast. She raises her eyebrows in hopes Nayeon would respond to her question.

Instead, Nayeon puts all her weight on her one arm and leans in closer. She takes a strand of hair and puts it behind Jeongyeon’s ear. All of Jeongyeon’s nerve endings shiver as Nayeon slowly traces the back of Jeongyeon’s ear till the end of the hair.

Jeongyeon tries not to make it obvious she is having a hard time breathing. It doesn’t help that every breath she takes, Nayeon’s pheromones are enveloping her.

A mellow Nayeon puts her hand back down, but does not move away from Jeongyeon. Nayeon is aching, but is able to cover her desire very well. If only Jeongyeon knew she is feeling the same emotions-or hopes that Jeongyeon is.

Nayeon's eyes quickly flicker to Jeongyeon’s lips, then back up to her eyes.

“Are you?” Nayeon says softly with magnetism in her voice.

The butterflies in Jeongyeon’s stomach make it hard for her to breath. Her heart is pounding out of control. The seductive tone is Nayeon’s voice has her sailing high.

Nayeon inches in a little more.

Jeongyeon quickly glances down at Nayeon’s lips, then back up at Nayeon’s eyes-looking at her.

Nayeon’s eyebrow raises as if she is screaming to Jeongyeon ‘ _your move_ ’.

Jeongyeon gulps down her heart that was trying to pound out of her throat and licks her lips. She slowly leans in closer to Nayeon. 

They are now inches apart-both craving for their lips to touch.

Jeongyeon raises her hand to touch Nayeon’s cheek. The warmth of her hand makes Nayeon’s heart skip several beats. She rests her head further into Jeongyeon’s embrace.

Jeongyeon’s lips slowly creep closer-her heavy breathing battling Nayeon’s breath.

Nayeon clenches the bed sheets as she anticipates. 

Before the phantom touch of Jeongyeon’s lips can touch Nayeon’s, Nayeon pulls the back of Jeongyeon’s neck causing their lips to smash together forcefully. 

An uncontrollable _moan_ slips out of Nayeon’s mouth as Jeongyeon clenches down on the nape of Nayeon’s neck in response.

All the fear, all the anxiety, all the desire that both parties had towards one another for months-finally released through their lips. The battle they face now is who would be the first to break their embrace.

Jeongyeon is hyperfocused on how smooth Nayeon’s lips are. She feels each wrinkle as she passes to the next one. The way her lips reform after Jeongyeon’s lips move away. Jeongyeon tastes the lingering bitterness of the beer on Nayeon’s lips. Oddly, the mixture of the beer and Nayeon’s lip gloss makes it sweet. Jeongyeon’s impulses take control as her tongue is introduced.

Nayeon clenches down on Jeongyeon’s clavicle-unaware she is half grabbing her shirt, half digging her nails into her skin. Every move Jeongyeon makes, Nayeon’s breath is heavy. Her heart is beating louder than drums of war. 

Her hands are like magnets to Jeongyeon’s body-she craves to touch every inch of her. The euphoria Nayeon’s senses are experiencing makes her yearn more.

Nayeon’s hands slowly trail down to the side of Jeongyeon’s waist. 

Having a mind of their own, her hands find the entrance under Jeongyeon’s shirt. Her hands are instantly on fire once she touches Jeongyeon’s warm skin. She starts to climb back up Jeonyeon’s side under her shirt-pulling the shirt up with her.

Jeongyeon breaks their kiss as she _groans_. 

She grabs Nayeon’s hand to stop her from reaching her bra line.

“Wait” Jeongyeon softly speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!
> 
> I was worried for a second. I was afraid I lost my groove. I hope the holidays were to blame, cuz it was really hard to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 😉


	10. Maximum 3.5 MB

Nayeon stops dead as she looks in Jeongyeon’s eyes-concerned with her uncontrollable actions.

“What?” Nayeon asks with worry in her eyes. Jeongyeon turns her head slightly as she bashfully pulls her shirt down. 

“Oh god!” Nayeon pulls her hair back with both hands. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Nayeon quickly retreats to the other side of the bed “I… I just thought-”

Nayeon turns her body away from Jeongyeon’s gaze. She takes the pillow and covers her face.

“I’m such an idiot! I’m so so-”

“No, it’s not…” Jeongyeon finally said, “I just…”

Jeongyeon crawls across the bed and gently sets her hand on the back of a mortified Nayeon. Nayeon doesn’t turn her head, still covering her face-now trying to stop tears from forming. Jeongyeon slaps her forehead.

_You dumbass!_

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath, then exhales calmly. She closes her eyes in hopes of trying to pretend she is alone.

“It’s… not like… I don’t _want_ to,” Jeongyeon’s face flushes “but, I don’t think I can be an Idol’s… _toy_.”

Nayeon _sniffles_ as she quickly looks up at Jeongyeon with concern. Jeongyeon's eyes, still closed tight-hoping her explanation doesn’t upset Nayeon. She feels Nayeon's stare, and Jeongyeon squeezes them harder.

“I just-” Jeongyeon is cut off by Nayeon’s hand touching her cheek.

“Look at me” Nayeon says in the softest and most comforting tone. 

Jeongyeon does not comply. She tries to move her face further away, but Nayeon’s hand turns it back to face her. Jeongyeon is torn between running out of the hotel and shifting all of her weight from her head into Nayeon’s embrace. The warmth she feels when Nayeon touches her is intoxicating and short-circuits all her nerves endings-leaving her motionless.

“Please?” Nayeon tenderly requests.

Jeongyeon opens her eyes. 

Nayeon’s eyes are glistening, her brow is furrowed with worry-a sympathetic yet warm expression all together on her face.

_She’s so beautiful._

Jeongyeon tries to hold back the tears forming in her eyes as Nayeon’s thumb gently caresses her cheek.

“ _That’s_ not what I’m doing here,” Nayeon speaks softly yet sternly. 

Nayeon diverts her eyes, still holding and caressing Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“I know it’s stupid, but...” 

Nayeon’s face begins to flush. 

“I didn’t think _this was going to happen._..” 

Nayeon looks back at Jeongyeon, she drops her hand from her cheek.

“I like you,” Nayeon timidly says as she clenches onto the bed sheets under her.

Jeongyeon continues to look at Nayeon as if she is unfazed by Nayeon’s response. In reality, Jeongyeon is processing all the words that came out of Nayeon’s mouth.

“I know right,” Nayeon _scuffs_. She shakes her head as she tries to deflect from her sudden confession. 

“Me! Falling for a fa-”

Jeongyeon’s lips meet Nayeon’s-cutting her off. Nayeon lets out a stifled _moan_ as Jeongyeon cups her cheek, slowly moving her hand to the back of her neck.

Nayeon felt as if all of the air escaped from her body when their lips met. She inhales deeply through her nose while their lips are still pressed firmly together. She holds Jeongyeon’s face with both hands as she brings herself closer to Jeongyeon-not once breaking their kiss.

Jeongyeon’s hand wraps around Nayeon’s waist-pulling her closer as she lays back on the bed. Nayeon follows and sits on top of Jeongyeon. She straddles Jeongyeon-still cupping her face with both hands.

Jeongyeon’s hands find Nayeon’s side and start to play with the brim of Nayeon’s jeans. She hooks one of her fingers inside her jeans and traces a line towards the button of Nayeon’s jeans. Jeongyeon finds the button and slowly start to unbu-

“Ya know,” Nayeon breaks the kiss as she sits up. 

“You make a good point,” Nayeon playfully says.

Still processing why their embrace was abruptly stopped, Jeongyeon clears her throat “I do?”

“Yup,” Nayeon puts both hands on Jeongyeon’s chest as she swings her leg over to get off of Jeongyeon. 

“If we are serious about _this_ ,” Nayeon stands up and fixes her hair with a smug look on her face. 

“Then we should wait,” Nayeon walks towards the bathroom with pajamas in hand.

Jeongyeon lays flat as a board, mouth gaping wide.

“What?” Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to do, her mind is stewing over the chain of events. Her body is in shock-her lips miss Nayeon’s, her heart is pounding fast, and other parts of her are obviously craving to be pleased.

Words are not Jeongyeon’s strong suit at this moment. Instead, she rolls over on her stomach and looks at the door to the bathroom and loudly whines “YAH!”

Nayeon steps out of the bathroom with her navy blue silk sleepwear and walks to the bed with a brassy look on her face. She untucks the covers and throws them on top of Jeongyeon-who has not moved.

Still with a cocky look on her face, Nayeon gets in the bed slowly pushing Jeongyeon to get up and adjust so Nayeon can stretch her legs out.

Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and directs her to lay down. Jeongyeon follows her orders-jaw still dropped. Nayeon leans in and gives Jeongyeon a quick peck on her lips before rolling over and pulling Jeongyeon’s arm to wrap around her waist. Jeongyeon is pulled closer to Nayeon so she can spoon her. Nayeon then pulls the covers tight-Jeongyeon still puzzled. 

“Good night” Nayeon sweetly says.

A beat.

“Yah?” Jeongyeon quietly whimpers.

* * *

Nayeon awakes with Jeongyeon’s arm still wrapped around her. Jeongyeon is sound asleep with her chin resting on Nayeon's shoulder.

Nayeon rolls over to look at the beauty that held her tightly the whole night. She smiles with happiness as she touches Jeongyeon’s face softly. 

Jeongyeon quietly _groans_ at the foreign touch-half asleep, unable to comprehend everything.

Nayeon inches closer resting her forehead on Jeongyeon. She gently caresses Jeongyeon’s cheek with her thumb as Jeongyeon continues to inaudibly _mumble_. Nayeon smirks at how cute Jeongyeon is when she doesn’t want to wake up. 

Nayeon lightly presses her lips on Jeongyeon’s lips. 

Jeongyeon lets out an intriguing _murmur_ and raises her eyebrow.

“Good morning” Nayeon chuckles at Jeongyeon’s reply to her enticement. 

Jeongyeon stretches like a cat as she yawns “morning.”

“I have to kick you out again.”

“Mmm-no” Jeongyeon pouts as she pulls Nayeon into her arms. Nayeon smirks while snuggling deeper in Jeongyeon’s arms. She rests her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest and starts drawing circles on Jeongyeon’s clavicle-then _groans_.

“Dahyun will be here soon,” Nayeon sulks.

“Mmm-no!” Jeongyeon wraps her other arm around Nayeon holding her tightly. Nayeon’s heart can not take how cute Jeongyeon is acting, she smiles widely.

A beat.

“It’s going to be harder to see you with my schedule” Nayeon’s smile dissipates. 

Jeongyeon opens her eyes looking at the ceiling suddenly wide awake and attentive.

Every time Jeongyeon starts to get comfortable with Nayeon, the universe reminds her that Nayeon is an Idol and things are unorthodox. When in the hotel room, she and Nayeon can be themselves without any worry about the world outside the four walls. Once Jeongyeon leaves, the anxiety takes over. Before, Jeongyeon worried about not being good enough for IM Nayeon. Now, she worries if she would ruin Nayeon’s public image or reputation.

“We won’t be able to come to the hotel either,” Nayeon says with a sigh.

Jeongyeon’s mind continues to race with thoughts.

“But, depending on our work schedules, you can stay at my place,” Nayeon says optimistically.

Jeongyeon _scuffs_ “how would I do _that_?” Jeongyeon lowers her voice in sarcasm “hey taxi, can you drop me off at IM NAYEON’S house? I’ll give you her address...want her autograph too? Sure bring your whole family!”

Nayeon gently slaps Jeongyeon’s chest “stop it, let me take care of that.” Nayeon tugs Jeongyeon’s chin towards her lips “all you need to do is bring me these.” Nayeon kisses Jeongyeon softly with a smirk still on her face. 

Jeongyeon pulls back with a smile on her face.

“Oh, so that _IS_ all I’m good for,” Jeongyeon jokingly replies.

Nayeon smacks Jeongyeon harder on her chest as Jeongyeon rolls on top of Nayeon and plants an endless amount of kisses all over her face. Nayeon _giggles_ as she tries to fight off Jeongyeon.

_***KNOCK KNOCK*** _

They both look at the door, then Jeongyeon turns back to Nayeon. She smiles with warmth.

“My chariot awaits” Jeongyeon leans in and kisses Nayeon softly on the lips. 

Jeongyeon tries to get up, but is quickly pulled back in by Nayeon cupping her face for another kiss. 

The kiss intensifies as Nayeon gently nibbles on Jeongyeon’s lower lip. 

Jeongyeon gasps in response.

“Don’t make me come in there!” Dahyun loudly whispers on the other side of the door.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon break their kiss and burst into laughter.

* * *

Nayeon steps out of the elevator of her company and is immediately ransacked by an overly excited Jihyo. Jihyo gives Nayeon the tightest side hug and _squeals_.

“Oh-hi,” startled by the sudden energy from Jihyo, “what’s that for?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” a wide-eyed Jihyo replies. 

They start to walk towards the recording booth “you were so busy. I wish we could have hung out more before I had to get _all serious_ on you.” 

Nayeon blushes as she thinks about why she was ‘so busy’-Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, sorry” Nayeon rubs her neck. “I had a lot of things to figure out.”

Jihyo shrugs her shoulders and pats Nayeon’s back. “It’s alright. So are you ready to get this album out?” 

“Bring it,” Nayeon says with gusto.

* * *

Weeks have passed and Nayeon has been diligently working on her new album. Her schedule has been packed tight-day and night, with vocal practices, dance practices, and recordings. 

Most of the interaction she had with Jeongyeon was through text messages. On occasion, Nayeon would do video chats with her fans while in the sound booth, this was the closest Jeongyeon was able to get to Nayeon. It started to go back to the encounters they had before they first met.

Jeongyeon was busy with her own tasks as well. She found another part time job to help pay off the remaining debt to Chaeyoung.

She also was participating in online voting for Nayeon’s previous album to win awards. They were both saddened by the lack of intimacy and wished for another night in the hotel.

Nayeon’s sleep schedule was unhinged because of late nights at the company. When she found time to talk, Jeongyeon was asleep because she had work the next day.

Jeongyeon would try her best to stay up late after working a fourteen hour shift so she could do a personal video call with Nayeon, but most nights she would pass out before Nayeon would leave work. The reality of an ‘Idol/civilian’ relationship was sinking in. There were more challenges than advantages.

Nayeon’s nights were becoming quiet and sullen again.

* * *

Nayeon sits in the sound booth finishing her vocal exercises. She’s bored, but doesn’t have much time between schedules.

She looks at her phone.

_Nine O’ Clock. Jeongyeon should be on her way home by now._

Nayeon puckers her lips as she thinks.

//

Jeongyeon sits at the back of the bus with headphones on. She is listening to Nayeon’s album as she tries her hardest to keep her eyes open.

_***BLING*** _

Jeongyeon checks her phone to see Nayeon posting on Chirper. 

Jeongyeon opens the picture to see Nayeon with her tongue sticking out with the caption ‘Bored. Missing my Bunnies.’ 

Jeongyeon tenderly smiles at the post.

_***BLING*** _

Jeongyeon opens up her messanger app.

A multimedia text from Nayeon: 

‘Missing you more ;-)’ with a picture of Nayeon in a more seductive pose. 

Jeongyeon's heart drops as her face turns bright red. She covers the phone immediately to shield anyone from seeing it. 

She adjusts in her seat and _clears her throat._

//

Nayeon receives a reply from Jeongyeon:

‘I’M ON THE BUS!!! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME >.<’ 

Nayeon smirks at her accomplishment with making Jeongyeon all flustered. 

_Let’s get you hot and bothered._

She adjusts her pose once more, pulls the collar of her shirt down-revealing more of her collarbone and a miniscule amount of cleavage. She bites her lower lip and gives the camera yearning eyes. 

She finds the perfect angle and-

“Five minutes,” Jihyo bursts into the room unannounced, making Nayeon drop her phone on the desk. 

Nayeon quickly pretends she was putting her hair up when Jihyo walked in.

“Mmhmm” Nayeon replies without looking at Jihyo. Nayeon’s face is glowing with embarrassment as Jihyo is none the wiser of the situation. 

Jihyo closes the door and Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief. She picks her phone back up and sends a message back to Jeongyeon.

_ME: You are lucky I have to go._

_Jeong: Oh yea?_

_ME: We HAVE to meet soon. I’m going crazy! >.< _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for enjoying my story. I had a little bump with my creativity when writing the last chapter. When I read all your comments and feedback, it really helped me get back on track.🥰
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters! I honestly do not know how long it will go on for. 🤭


	11. Ramen and Onion Rings

Jeongyeon cleans the crumbs off the table of the cafe after the afternoon rush. She is exhausted from working her other part time job at the market down the street. She doesn’t get many hours from the market, but when there is a call off or someone needs the day off, she volunteers.

Lately, she has been working eight hours at the cafe and eight hours at the market. This has been her daily life for about a month now. She wakes up at five in the morning, gets dressed, and walks to the bus stop. She starts her shift at the cafe at six, works till two, then gets on the bus to head back to her apartment. She changes out of her uniform and into her other uniform, walks to the market, works till eleven, then back home to work on voting for Nayeon’s album to win awards.

Although she has already paid Chaeyoung back in full, Jeongyeon kept the market job to save up for Nayeon’s next comeback album. It is also a good distraction from feeling lonely.

Nayeon’s comeback album will be released in a month so Nayeon has neither been active on social media, nor messaging Jeongyeon. Some days Nayeon will simply send a kissy face emoji and won't send anything else for days.

The door chime _**rings**_ as a patron opens the door while Jeongyeon is refilling the napkin dispenser.

“I’ll be right with you,” Jeongyeon says as she quickly tries to shove the napkins in.

“Wow, way to make me wait” Dahyun sarcastically replies. Jeongyeon turns around to see Dahyun standing with a smirk on her face. 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon says with a smile. “What are you doing here?” she closes the dispenser and walks over to Dahyun.

“I had the day off and I couldn’t stop thinking about _that_ coffee,” Dahyun lifts her hands “so here I am!” Jeongyeon smiles and nods as she walks behind the counter to start making the coffee.

“You look like shit by the way,” Dahyun says with a chuckle.

Jeongyeon turns to give Dahyun a glare, “I’ll spit in your coffee.” 

Dahyun nervously laughs as raises her hands up to surrender “fair enough!” Jeongyeon continues to prepare the coffee with a smile on her face.

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Working” Jeongyeon replies with regret. She turns and puts the coffee on the table.

“Call off,” Dahyun hands Jeongyeon the cash, but Jeongyeon refuses to accept payment. “We should hang out, and I think you need a break from work” Dahyun puts the money back in her pocket and grabs the coffee.

Jeongyeon contemplates for a moment, then looks up to see Dahyun begging with puppy dog eyes. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and gives Dahyun a smirk. 

“ _Finnne_ ,” Jeongyeon says as she rubs the brim of her nose. She knows calling off is not a good idea but Jeongyeon needed this. She felt her stress level rising and needs a mental break.

Dahyun winks and _clicks_ her tongue against her teeth pointing at Jeongyeon “pick you up at six.” Dahyun waves to Jeongyeon as she walks out of the cafe. Jeongyeon shakes her head and smiles as she pulls her wallet out to pay for the coffee.

_She’s a nut._

* * *

Dahyun opens the door with Jeongyeon following behind. They are both carrying snacks and bottles of soju and beer.

“Hi guys,” Dahyun says with a big smile on her face. She takes off her shoe and sets them off to the side and pulls out her white slippers displayed next to the other colorful pairs.

“This is Jeongyeon,” Dahyun casually points behind her as she steps into the living room. Jeongyeon sheepishly bows with her jaw hanging down in shock.

“So _you’re_ the girl” Sana says as she hops off the couch. She skips over to Jeongyeon “you’re really cute.” Jeongyeon simply bows again at the compliment. 

She was not expecting to be drinking tonight with 3-MIX in their dorm. Sana grabs the bag from Jeongyeon’s hand and trots back to the couch.

Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu immediately hover over the bag of snacks like a flock of seagulls to bread crumbs. They rip open the snacks and start shoving handfuls in their mouths. Jeongyeon remains frozen in the entranceway as she observes this animalistic behavior from Idols that has never been shown on television.

Momo looks up at Jeongyeon and pauses from eating; it's as if Momo is a deer that has been caught in their natural habitat and freezes in place so as not to be seen. She _chuckles_ with a mouth full of food and waves Jeongyeon to join them in the living room.

Tzuyu looks up and finishes chewing her food before saying “we just got done with practice, I promise you we are not this _beastly_.”

“Jeong, come sit here,” Dahyun pats the cushion next to her on the couch, “they’ll be done soon.”

Jeongyeon takes off her shoes, cautiously walks past the felines feeding on the carcass of onion rings and ramen, and sits next to Dahyun. Dahyun passes a beer to Jeongyeon, then opens one for herself.

“I didn’t think we were going to be hanging out with _them_ ,” Jeongyeon whispers quietly to Dahyun.

“Why wouldn’t we? I wanted you to meet my friends,” Dahyun casually says. “And also meet my beautiful girlfriend,” she points to Sana. Sana turns around with a hamster-like amount of ramen in her mouth and smiles at Jeongyeon.

“Isn’t she cute?” Dahyun says with admiration. Jeongyeon nods.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

Tzuyu was the first to finish. She walked over to Jeongyeon and sat on the other side of her. She looks Jeongyeon up and down quietly, then looks her in the eyes with a mischievous grin.

“Okay,” Tzuyu nods “I can see it.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen as she raises her brows “see what?”

“Be nice Tzuyu,” Dahyun says jokingly.

“So how long have you and Nayeon known each other?” Sana gets up and steps on the couch to get behind Dahyun and wraps her arms around her.

“Huh?” Jeongyeon is still confused about everything that is happening.

“When did you first meet?” Momo says as she licks the remaining sauce from her fingers.

Jeongyeon turns her head to Momo “at the fan sign?”

“That was like what,” Sana looks at Tzuyu “five months ago?” Tzuyu nods in confirmation of Sana’s math. 

“Woah!” Momo eyes lighten up “you two have been dating for five months?” 

Jeongyeon puts her finger up correcting Momo “we are not dating.”

“Are you _sure_ about that?” Tzuyu asks in a snarky tone, “isn’t it like a thing for you guys to be married by now?”

The room bursts into laughter as Jeongyeon observes quietly. She has not been able to figure out what is happening since the moment she stepped foot in this dorm. She covers her face with her hands then rubs her forehead.

_My brain hurts._

“Don’t mind Tzuyu, she likes to tease,” Sana says as she pulls Dahyun closer to her.

“Yeah,” Tzuyu pats Jeongyeon’s back “don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

“Seriously though, why haven’t you asked her out yet?” Momo asks as she crosses her legs after cracking open a beer. Jeongyeon only _whimpers_ in her palms-wanting to curl up in a ball of embarrassment.

“Alright, come on guys,” Dahyun awkwardly giggles. “She didn’t sign up for this,” Dahyun leans in and pats Jeongyeon’s back “I’m sorry dude.”

_Hole, where’s the hole so I can die?_

Tzuyu grabs Jeongyeon’s beer from the table and offers it to her. Jeongyeon accepts the peace offering and tries to relax once again.

“What did you guys do to her?!” Nayeon says as she slips off her shoes. Jeongyeon immediately springs up and looks at the surprise guest.

“Nothing,” Momo playfully says. “We were just getting to know her.”

Jeongyeon’s stomach drops, she was not expecting Nayeon. She got used to only seeing Nayeon through a phone screen, she was taken aback by how beautiful she was in person again. Nayeon was her knight in shining armor right now, rushing in and saving her from the hells of embarrassment.

Nayeon walks into the living room-immediately wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck.

“Hi,” she says cutely with a childish smirk. Jeongyeon’s face flushes as she unknowingly rests her hand on Nayeon’s waist-as if a perfect puzzle piece clicks into place. Nayeon leans and kisses Jeongyeon sweetly on the lips.

“Geez, everyone is hooking up,” Momo turns to Tzuyu “what do you say?” 

Tzuyu looks at Momo as they both let out a huge _guffaw_. The rest of the room starts to laugh along as Nayeon and Jeongyeon continue to be in their own little world. Both staring silently into each other’s eyes with pure glee.

“I missed you,” Nayeon whispers quietly to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon sheepishly smiles and leans in to kiss Nayeon once more.

“Me too,” she whispers back after breaking from their kiss. Tzuyu _gags_ to break their intimate moment.

Jeongyeon shyly turns her head to hide from the eyes watching her from the couch.

“Alright,” Nayeon claps as she grabs Jeongyeon’s wrist. “Dahyun, thanks. Guys, see you soon.” 

Nayeon tips her metaphorical hat as she starts to pull Jeongyeon quickly to the door. Jeongyeon frantically looks at her hand, then to Nayeon, then to the girls, then back at her hand.

“Wh-what?” Jeongyeon mutters.

“Have fun dude!” Dahyun says with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Sana cheerfully says with a wave. Tzuyu and Momo bow then wave as Jeongyeon is quickly forced to put on her shoes.

“My beer,” Jeongyeon whimpers as she looks at Nayeon.

Nayeon smirks at how adorable Jeongyeon looks “I have beer at my house.” 

_Her house?!_

Jeongyeon looks back at the girls and respectfully bows, “thank you for your hospitality.” The girls smile back and wave once more to Jeongyeon as she’s yanked out the door.

* * *

Jeongyeon buckles her seatbelt in the passenger seat of Nayeon’s Mercedes-Benz. She looks Nayeon, with the glow of the dashboard reflecting on her face as she pulls out of the driveway.

Jeongyeon admires how beautiful Nayeon’s profile is when focused. Still looking at the road, Nayeon bashfully smiles-she can feel Jeongyeon’s eyes looking at her.

“Stahhp,” Nayeon nervously says.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Nayeon says cutely. She reaches over and puts her hand on Jeongyeon’s thigh, “did it work?” Jeongyeon fondly looks at Nayeon and nods.

“How come we didn’t stay?”

Nayeon _scuffs_ “Psh! Heh. My _one_ day off? I’m sorry, I’m gonna spend that alone with you.” Jeongyeon blushingly smiles. She looks down at Nayeon’s hand, puts her hand on top of Nayeon’s, and gently caresses it. 

Jeongyeon’s touch makes Nayeon’s heart skip a beat-it never fails. She tries her hardest to cover up and play cool, but whenever Jeongyeon touches her in the slightest, Nayeon melts.

Nayeon _clears her throat_ as she tries to gain her composure. She turns her hand up so she can intertwine fingers with Jeongyeon.

* * *

Nayeon opens the door from the garage, letting Jeongyeon walk into the large living room. The open floor plan and vaulted ceilings compliment the high-end furniture residing in it. Jeongyeon gawks as she steps further in.

“Holy sh-” 

Jeongyeon’s amazement is quickly cut off by Nayeon grabbing her face and planting an intense and longing kiss. Jeongyeon grabs Nayeon by the waist and pulls her closer.

Nayeon drops her purse and keys on the ground as she pushes Jeongyeon against the wall. Jeongyeon clenches tighter on to Nayeon in response. 

She raises her hand to cup Nayeon’s cheek, then moves to the nape of her neck-slowly scratching in excitement as Nayeon bites her bottom lip. Nayeon _mutters a soft moan_ in response.

Nayeon breaks for air and rests her forehead on Jeongyeon’s chin.

“God, I missed you,” an exhausted Nayeon says as she wraps her arms tightly around Jeongyeon.

“Me or my lips?” Jeongyeon snarkily replies. 

“Stahhp,” Nayeon whines as she gently smacks Jeongyeon’s chest “you know what I mean!”

Jeongyeon _chuckles_ at how adorably upset Nayeon gets when they banter.

“I know, I know,” Jeongyeon puts her thumb on Nayeon’s chin raising her head to look at her “I’ve missed you too.” 

She pulls Nayeon in for a soft and delicate kiss. Their lips interlock once more-this time softly.

Nayeon pulls away suddenly. She gently smacks Jeongyeon’s butt as she walks toward the kitchen.

“Hungry?” Nayeon’s voice echoes back to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon smirks at Nayeon’s playful actions and shakes her head following Nayeon into the kitchen.

* * *

Nayeon cuddles up with Jeongyeon, resting her head on Jeongyeon's chest. Her knees are close to her chest as she rests all her weight under Jeongyeon’s arm.

Jeongyeon softly rubs Nayeon’s arm over the fleece blanket. They are both in pure bliss, their happy place, as they watch a movie on the 85inch television screen in the living room. The stress from their everyday lives disappears with every second of the movie passing.

Jeongyoen can not stop thinking of how happy she is at this moment. She is finally comfortable with Nayeon. The fears, anxiety, and worries she had about Nayeon being an idol-gone. She knows Nayeon likes her for her, she is not a ‘play toy’ or being used.

She has not been this euphoric in a while-since her and Mina started dating to be exact. Jeongyeon has been in relationships with women after Mina, but they never lasted. They took advantage of her big heart and desire to make them happy. Jeongyeon was always left hurt by them ‘getting bored’ and leaving.

Jeongyeon doesn’t feel that way with Nayeon. She wants to show Nayeon all of herself. She wants to hold onto these moments, be selfish, and keep them for herself.

Jeongyeon looks down to see Nayeon in her arms- it’s hard for her heart not to skip a beat. She kisses the top of Nayeon’s head. 

Nayeon _hums_ with joy, and closes her eyes to allow all of her senses to focus on Jeongyeon’s lips, still lingering on her head.

A beat.

“Be my girlfriend?” Jeongyeon mumbles shyly onto Nayeon’s head. 

Nayeon’s heart stops, the air in her lungs is taken away by the three words coming out of Jeongyeon’s mouth. 

Nayeon sits up and adjusts to look at Jeongyeon. Nayeon gazes at Jeongyeon with a collected expression on her face.

Nayeon slightly smirks as she gestures over her body “You really want all of _this_?” 

Jeongyeon nods excitedly. 

“Even if we won’t be able to see each other often?”

Jeongyeon nods, a smirk slowly forms. 

Nayeon takes a beat, then smiles warmly at Jeongyeon.

She leans in and holds the back of Jeongyeon’s neck as she pulls her gently in for a soft lingering kiss. She puts her forehead on Jeongyeon-her eyes still shut.

“Yes,” she softly whispers with the biggest smile on her face.

Jeongyeon's heart flutters at the response. 

Jeongyeon picks her chin up for another passionate kiss.

Nayeon readjusts back in the comfort of Jeongyeon’s arms-both with a smile stretching from ear to ear as they watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

The birds outside _chirp_ the next morning. The light from the sun shines through the window-warming the entire living room. Nayeon and Jeongyeon ended up passing out from exhaustion. They are cuddled tightly together on the large sectional. 

Jeongyeon has one arm supporting her head, the other wrapped around Nayeon. Nayeon’s fingers are intertwined with Jeongyeon and pulled close to her lips.

Nayeon’s mouth is slightly open, touching her lips onto Jeongyeon’s fingers-as if she passed out in the middle of kissing them.

“Umm” the loud voice bounces off the walls of the living room, startling both of them awake in a panic.

“What the hell Nayeon!?” Jihyo uproariously asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing this weekend. When I posted chapter 10, I was almost half way done with this chapter. 
> 
> We are getting close to the turning point of this story. Of course (as I am the queen of cliff hangers 🤭) it will take me a little longer to write Chapter 12. It is my long week at work, so I won't have much time to write.
> 
> Take this time and ponder on what's to come next?


	12. Pinky Swears & Death Stares

“Jihyo,” Nayeon springs up “what are you doing here?” 

Jeongyeon throws the blanket over her face-hoping the invisibility cloak makes her disappear into thin air. Jihyo’s jaw is dropped, she watches Jeongyeon’s failed disappearing act. Nayeon’s heart races as if she was a teenager getting caught by their parents.

“I could ask the same,” Jihyo _scuffs_ at the current event and shakes her head in disgust. She rubs her brow as she tries to gain her composure. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Jihyo exhales. “You _have_ to get curtains for this room,” Jihyo says as she points to the full length window.

Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief, she sits back down next to Jeongyeon-who is still hiding.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Nayeon says calmly while holding her chest.

“Oh no, I’m still mad at you!” Jihyo leans over and directs her gaze to the blanket blob, “I’m Jihyo by the way.” Jeongyeon’s one eye peeks out, Jihyo turns to Nayeon and resentfully continues “Nayeon’s forgotten _friend.”_

Aware Jihyo is clearly hurt about being in the dark, Nayeon stands up and pulls Jihyo towards the kitchen to speak privately. Jeongyeon is still hiding on the couch.

Jeongyeon pulls the covers down like a feral cat cautiously coming out from the shrubs. She tries to relax her heart rate with breathing exercises as she looks out the windows.

_Hmm, there are really no curtains._

//

“Okay seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jihyo asks with a pout. Nayeon turns her gaze away-too bashful to express her feelings towards Jeongyeon. The hurt and disappointment could be heard in Jihyo’s voice when she adds “Is it because I’m your manager?”

Ever since Jihyo decided to become Nayeon’s manager, she has felt this ‘FOMO’ plenty of times. Sometimes Jihyo wishes she had never taken on the position, because often ‘Manager Jihyo’ has to be strict and ‘lay down the law’. Jihyo has always been assertive in their friendship, but never a day goes by that Jihyo worries Nayeon would see ‘Manager Jihyo’ and forget about ‘Friend Jihyo’. This situation only makes her fears worsen.

Nayeon shakes her head, “that’s not it.” She grabs Jihyo’s hands and pleads “I promise, it slipped my mind.” Nayeon puckers her bottom lip and gives Jihyo the biggest puppy dog eyes-asking for forgiveness. 

Jihyo exhales and nods “alright, fine.” Jihyo squeezes Nayeon’s hands “but seriously, you _need_ to tell me these things, as your manager. I can only protect you if I know.” Nayeon smiles and pulls Jihyo in for a hug.

A beat as warmth spreads between two friends as they rekindle their deep bond.

“Buy curtains. Seriously!” Jihyo sternly says cutting their moment short.

//

Nayeon walks back into the living room with Jihyo following behind. With a bright cheerful smile, Jihyo pops out from behind Nayeon, and excitedly waves to Jeongyeon “hi _girlfriend!”_

Jeongyeon intensely blushes as she looks at Nayeon for approval to wave. Nayeon walks over and sits down next to Jeongyeon. She rests her hand on Jeongyeon’s thigh and gives her a nod of approval. 

“H-hi,” Jeongyeon bows to Jihyo. “I’m sorry for any trouble,” Jeongyeon softly says.

“Oh you’re fine” Jihyo waves off Jeongyeon. Jihyo looks at Nayeon “I’m hoping the damage isn’t _too_ bad.”

“I have to be careful with _guests,”_ Nayeon turns to Jeongyeon, giving air quotes. Jeongyeon nods-still with caution as if she’s meeting Nayeon’s parents.

“So Jeongyeon,” Jihyo crosses her legs as she sits back in the chair, “I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to take your _girlfriend_ this afternoon.” 

Nayeon gives a pout to Jeongyeon “I have to re-record a song, the audio file was messed up.” Jeongyeon, again, quietly nods with her mouth slightly open.

“But it won’t take long,” Jihyo adds. “If you want to you can eat at the company’s cafe, or I can drive you to the bus stop.”

Nayeon squeezes Jeongyeon’s leg, “or you can stay _here…”_ Nayeon seductively smirks raising a brow, “and then we can pick up where we left off?” Jeongyeon sheepishly averts her eyes from Nayeon’s gaze.

“Gross,” Jihyo jokingly chimes in. Nayeon sticks her tongue out at Jihyo. They playfully continue to make faces at one another as Jeongyeon observes them.

“I should really…” Jeongyeon turns to Nayeon, “go home. I have work tonight.” Nayeon pouts and _groans_ at Jeongyeon’s response. 

Jihyo stands up, “I’ll drive you to the bus stop.” 

Nayeon _whines_ as she wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s shoulders, holding tightly to prevent her from leaving. She starts leaving playful pecks on Jeongyeon’s cheek as Jeongyeon watches Jihyo roll her eyes. Having reservations in showing any form of affection in front of Jihyo, Jeongyeon tries to push Nayeon away. Nayeon _scuffs_ at Jeongyeon for not wanting her affection.

“Alright,” Jihyo claps. “Nayeon… shower, Jeongyeon… car in five,” Jihyo walks out, putting an end to the awkward and grossly cute public display of affection. 

Jeongyeon cautiously watches Jihyo turn the corner before saying “she was at the fan sign.”

“Mmmhmm'' Nayeon nods. “She’s my manager,” she says nonchalantly. 

Nayeon turns Jeongyeon’s attention to her. Jeongyeon easily complies and looks into Nayeon’s blissful eyes. 

Nayeon takes a beat to look at the beauty that is her girlfriend. Even with worry in Jeongyeon’s eyes, Nayeon thinks she is the most beautiful person on the earth. This drop dead gorgeous woman is her girlfriend. Her heart skips as she thinks. 

_Girlfriend, MY GIRLFRIEND. I can’t believe she’s mine._

Nayeon softly kisses Jeongyeon as she caresses her cheek. Jeongyeon’s worries disappear once their lips touch. She lifts her hand, runs it through Nayeon’s hair before softly holding onto the back of her neck.

_Silence_ fills the room. The world around them slowly fades away-leaving only them and the senses they are experiencing between one another. 

Nayeon breaks their kiss, _whines softly_ “I don’t wanna go!” Nayeon wraps her arms tightly around Jeongyeon’s waist, squeezing ever so tightly as she rests her head on her chest. Jeongyeon _chuckles_ at the two year-old that possessed her girlfriend's body. 

Jeongyeon puts her hand on the top of Nayeon’s head as she looks down with warmth in her heart.

_Can’t believe she said yes._

* * *

Jeongyeon nervously sits in the passenger seat as a cheerful Jihyo drives her to the bus stop. Jihyo _hums_ to one of Nayeon’s songs from the recent album. Jeongyeon stays silent for most of the trip, avoiding all eye contact with the overly chirpy Jihyo. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?”

“J-just last night.” Jeongyeon fidgets with her fingers-she seems to always get stuck in the most uncomfortable situations with Nayeon’s friends.

“How did you two meet _,”_ Jihyo asks in a glittery tone-it’s if she wants to have ‘girl talk’ and be chummy with Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is too cautious to be friendly- there’s something about Jihyo that scares her.

“The FanSign,” Jeongyeon quietly mumbles.

“Oooooo, a Bunny?” Jihyo smirks with a sly look in her eyes, “must be exciting for you.”

Apprehensive to reply, Jeongyeon nods instead. 

_I don’t know about this. Something’s off._

“We’re here,” Jihyo pulls to the side of the road. Jeongyeon can not take off her seatbelt fast enough.

“Thank you for the rid-”

Jeongyeon is cut off by Jihyo’s arm preventing her from leaving the car.

_Shit. Here it comes._

Jeonyeon looks up at Jihyo-who is still smiling calmly as she looks at Jeongyeon. Jihyo clears her throat, lowers the volume, and looks down. She takes a deep breath, then calmly exhales.

“As her manager,” Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon “I’m going to protect Nayeon at all costs. So that means if _anything_ happens to her reputation…” Jihyo’s smile fades, her tone becomes professional “I will take legal action against you. So I advise you, if this is a ‘fan fantasy’ _thing-”_

“Absolutely not!” Jeongyeon immediately cuts Jihyo off. When it comes to her feelings for Nayeon, Jeongyeon is not scared. “I’ll sign _anything_ you want me to sign, but I really do care for Nayeon.

Jihyo is silent, she observes Jeongyeon's shifting body language when she defends her intentions with Nayeon. Jihyo nods and smiles as she slowly retracts her hand from Jeongyeon’s arm-giving her permission to leave. Jeongyeon cautiously reaches for the door handle and opens the door.

“As her friend…” Jihyo adds.

_Uh oh._

Jeongyeon closes the door, looks at Jihyo with worry in her eyes-she is scared for what’s to come. Jihyo looks Jeongyeon dead in the eye.

“I will cut you open, scoop out your guts and make you into a punching bag if you _ever_ hurt her.”

_Oh shit!_

Jihyo continues to stare into the depth of Jeongyeon’s soul with a stone cold look on her face. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen-frozen in place.

_That's some scary shit right there._

Jihyo suddenly perks up and a smile forms. She taps Jeongyeon’s cheek, then pinches it.

“Have a good rest of your day,” Jihyo says with cheer. She gestures to Jeongyeon to open the door again to leave. Jeongyeon bows respectfully and exits the car. 

Jihyo then blasts the music and sends a perky wave to Jeongyeon before speeding off. Jeongyeon is left with Jihyo’s words and the metaphorical crap left in her pants-being scared shitless of Jihyo’s threat.

* * *

Mina lets out a _hearty laugh_ as she sits on the edge of Jeongyeon’s bed.

“It’s not funny,” Jeongyeon whimpers as she puts her on her uniform “out of all of her friends, she terrifies me!” 

Mina covers her mouth as she tries to muffle her laugh. “She’s just being protective,” Mina finally says after gaining composure. Jeongyeon waves off Mina’s response as she plops on the bed.

A beat.

“I really like her Mina,” Jeongyeon says as her smile grows. "She's witty, smart, caring..." Jeongyeon closes her eyes as she envisions Nayeon, "beautiful..." Her smile fades, “I just wish we can do normal things."

“ _Normal?”_

“Like,” Jeongyeon rings her arms between her legs, vulnerable, as her internal thoughts are spoken to Mina “I don’t know, go on a date or something.” 

“Why can’t you,” Mina asks, not understanding where the conflict lies.

Jeongyeon’s eyebrow raises, “really?” Jeongyeon starts to imitate camera snaps “Oh Ms. IM, who’s that? Lesbians!? Oh you two banging?” Drops her arms and gives a glare to Mina “yeah, then Jihyo will beat me to death.” Jeongyeon throws the pillow over her face and _groans._

Mina puts her finger to her chin “isn’t it like a _thing_ for idols to secretly go out late at night?”

A beat.

Mina watches Jeongyeon not move from under her pillow-concerned if she fell asleep or lost consciousness. 

“Jeong?” Mina pokes Jeongyeon in the arm.

Jeongyeon removes the pillow, sits up quietly, and turns to Mina. A metaphorical light bulb hovers on top of Jeongyeon’s head. 

Mina quietly waits for a response from Jeongyeon. 

* * *

With one week away from her new album release, Nayeon walks out of the company’s conference room as she stretches. She just ended back-to-back calls with reporters from Netizens about her comeback. The last two weeks were spent practicing and recording her music video, and this week was finalizing her schedule for comeback week.

“Bright and early on Monday, it will be all over” Jihyo says quickly catching up to Nayeon.

Nayeon _scuffs_ “yeah right! Then I have the comeback stages, guest starring on radio stations, then the fan meet.”

Jihyo rests her arm on an exhausted Nayeon “buuut, the music video will be released Monday!” Jihyo _squeals_ a soft ‘yay’ in hopes to make Nayeon smile, instead Nayeon gives a side glare to Jihyo. 

“These four weeks will go by so fast, you’ll be upset when it's over” Jihyo says with a squeeze on Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon only replies in _mumbles and groans_ of the upcoming events.

“Unnie!” Sana squeals from the other side of the room. Jihyo gives one last pat on the back before taking a phone call, leaving Sana and Nayeon to talk. “Can’t believe comeback time for you again!”

Nayeon rolls her eyes “yeah… thrilled.” Sana loops her arm around Nayeon’s arm and leans in close.

“How’s your hottie” Sana asks with a devilish smile. Nayeon went from annoyance to a giddy school girl in matter of seconds. She flushes thinking of Jeongyeon. Sana lets out a _giggle_ as she playfully slaps Nayeon’s hand, “three weeks now, right?” Nayeon nods with happiness.

“It doesn’t feel like it though,” Nayeon sulks. “Between this comeback and her jobs, it makes it hard for us to see each other.” Sana pouts, she pats the top of Nayeon’s hand. 

Sana’s sympathy quickly shifts “hey, what time are you getting off work?”

“Probably around eleven, why?”

“Let me take you out for a late night snack. Help cheer you up.”

Nayeon ponders, “I don’t know Sana.” Sana bounces up and down, begging for Nayeon to say yes. “It’s jus- I have an early day tomorrow.” 

Sana curls her lower lip and raise her brows- an adorable pout no one can resist. Nayeon tries to stay firm, her exhaustion and knowing her upcoming schedule, she continues to fight temptations.

“I don’t want to have a late night, I should really sleep.”

With both hands, Sana takes Nayeon’s hand and brings it up to her cheek. She rubs Nayeon’s hand and _whimpers_ like a puppy dog wanting to play. Nayeon rolls her eyes- she tries, but Sana’s charm is too much to handle.

“Half hour, that’s it.”

“Nothing more,” Sana’s face brightens up.

“No drinki-”

“No drinking.”

“And one plac-”

“I promise you, we won’t go anywhere else.” Sana extends her pinky out- swearing to Nayeon. 

_I’m gonna regret this._

Nayeon wraps her pinky with Sana’s and locks it tight- the damage being solidified. Sana bounces with excitement. She hugs Nayeon tightly, then releases the embrace and skips away as she leaves Nayeon in place. 

Nayeon squeezes the brim of her nose and _sighs_.

“What did I just get myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might be "lacking" in content, but it is intentional. Chapter 13 will be filled with excitement 😊


	13. Good Vibrations

Nayeon walks down the dark, quiet, barren streets after getting off work. She is wearing a large black puffy jacket that goes past her knees, a fitted face mask, and the hoodie of the jacket to disguise her identity.

Fortunately for her, the sharp sting of the autumn wind is helping her stay incognito. It is also unfortunate because if she wasn’t persuaded by Sana, she would be home by now- in bed nice, cozy, and warm. Instead, she is wandering the streets at quarter to midnight, trying to find the location Sana wanted her to meet up at.

_Why did I agree to this?_

Nayeon turns the corner and walks to a building that is inches away from being lit by the street lamp-covered in shadows.

_No music, so not a bar. That’s good._

Nayeon steps under the awning of the building and tries to look through the windows, but the blackout curtains only show a glow peeking out from the cracks. Nayeon pulls her phone out and checks the address again. 

_This is it, where is she?_

Nayeon _grunts_. She sends a text to Sana.

_ME: I’m here. Where are you?_

_SHASHA: I’ll be there in a min._

_ME: Hurry up I'm cold!_

_SHASHA: Just go in. I’ll be there soon._

Nayeon _murmurs_ as she puts the phone back in her pocket.

_I’m not sleeping at all tonight._

She takes a deep breath to push away any negative thoughts she has of the night to come. She opens the front door to the building and enters. She closes the door behind her and walks into a dim dining area. All the tables in this establishment were moved to the edge of the room-as if someone was preparing to mop the floors. The chairs were flipped upside down and on top of the tables. 

_Are they even open?_

The room is lit by string lights draped around the rods of the blackout curtains on the large picture windows. The glow of the lights pleasantly warms the low lit space. Curiosity comes over Nayeon as she notices a single table stationed in the center of the room. She steps further in the room to explore what is on the table.

On the table is two place settings mirroring one another. Both settings consist of a small saucer with a cup positioned to the right of one small plate. On the other side of the small plate is a napkin wrapped spoon and fork. 

_What is all this?_

The table setting is finished off with a single stem vase in the center of the two plates. Nayeon leans in to look at pink Camellia-as if it was hand picked to perfection. Something in Nayeon’s peripheral vision catches her attention. She notices a small sheet of paper folded in half on one of the plates. She reaches for the paper and opens it.

_“How do you like your coffee?”_

Nayeon squints in confusion after reading those words. Suddenly, the silence is replaced with soft _classical music_. Nayeon searches the room to find where the music is coming from. She turns around to see Jeongyeon standing in the door frame to the entrance of the cafe-arms behind her back. Nayeon’s heart drops at the sight of Jeongyeon’s sparkling eyes looking at her. Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a small lopsided smirk as if saying ‘did I do good?’

Nayeon lets out a subtle _chuckle_ as she sets the note back onto the plate.

“What is all this?”

Jeongyeon locks the door behind her “well…”Jeongyeon slowly walks toward Nayeon “we haven’t _really_ had time for a first date...”

Nayeon tries to play cool, but a smile starts to sneak out.

“And we can’t really go out…” Jeongyeon puts her arms up “so I told my manager I would lock up.” Jeongyeon drops her arms and looks at Nayeon with worry “did I do alright?”

Nayeon’s appreciation and infatuation she has for Jeongyeon can not be contained, Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon’s shirt by the collar and pulls her close. She wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and brings her close for a passionate kiss. Nayeon has never had this much admiration for anyone, she hopes the kiss would show how much Jeongyeon means to her. Nayeon slowly plays with Jeongyeon’s hair between her fingers as she presses harder against Jeongyeon’s lips.

Jeongyeon breaks their embrace, Nayeon’s eyes still closed as the moment lingers on her lips.

“So… that’s a yes?”

Nayeon smiles warmly and slowly opens her eyes to look at Jeongyeon. She pulls in her once more for another kiss. Before touching lips, Nayeon softly whispers “yes.” Nayeon tries her best to show how much Jeongyeon makes her happy-Jeongyeon is her euphoria.

_Good job Yoo._

Jeongyeon thinks as she smiles, breaking their kiss. Jeongyeon _clears her throat_ as she walks over and pulls the chair out for Nayeon to sit down. Nayeon sits, not once taking her eyes off of her amazing and thoughtful girlfriend.

“I figured it would be too late to eat,” Jeongyeon walks behind the cash register “so I decided…” She walks back with a carafe “decaf coffee,” she fills both cups. Nayeon watches her every move with her chin resting on her hand. Jeongyeon walks back to the counter and comes back with a small styrofoam container “and tiramisu.” Jeongyeon cuts the slice in half and puts each half on the plates. Jeongyeon smiles as she looks at the table placement now complete with food.

Nayeon sits quietly watching her girlfriend-who is pleased with herself. Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon with a gummy smile and nods as she sits down across from Nayeon. She gets situated in her chair, unwraps her silverware, then puts the napkin on her lap. Nayeon does not move-still admiring every move Jeongyeon makes. Jeongyeon looks up to see Nayeon, eyes fixed on her-Jeongyeon awkwardly smiles.

“Shall we?”

Nayeon smiles and starts to unwrap her silverware “what did I do to deserve you?” Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders as she picks up her fork. She cuts a small piece of the tiramisu and raises her fork towards Nayeon. Nayeon does the same. They carefully clink their forks before bringing the piece to their mouth.

“How was work?”

Nayeon _groans_ “gonna be crazy this month.”

“Yea?” Jeongyeon takes a sip of her coffee. “Your comeback stages right?”

Nayeon nods as she rolls her eyes “yuuup.” 

“That’s exciting though!” 

Nayeon _sighs_ , reaches out for Jeongyeon’s hand “that’s just less time with you.” Jeongyeon intertwines her fingers with Nayeon's and gently rubs Nayeon’s hand with her thumb.

“It will go by so quickly, you won’t even know.”

Nayeon brings her bottom lip up, she pulls her hand away and crosses her arms “you’re starting to sound like Jihyo.”

“Oh god… Jihyo!” Jeongyeon pulls her hair back as her eyes widen. Nayeon lets out a _giggle_.

“What did she do,” Nayeon asks-not surprised that Jihyo has done something to scare the ever living shit out of her girlfriend. Jeongyeon shakes her hands in front of her as she leans back in her chair.

“Na-uh, I’m not gonna repeat anything,” Jeongyeon puts her hands down as she grabs her coffee once more “she’ll stab me or something.” Nayeon laughs.

“Well I won’t let that happen,” Nayeon says as she puts the last piece of the tiramisu in her mouth. She finishes the last drop of coffee, then wipes her lips with the napkin before placing it on the table.

“Good?” Jeongyeon asks as she finishes her last bite.

Nayeon nods and murmurs a ‘ _mmhmm’_ looking up at Jeongyeon. 

Nayeon gets trapped in Jeongyeon’s eyes once more.

A beat.

Nayeon stands up and walks over to Jeongyeon. She pulls Jeongyeon’s chair out to face her. She sits on Jeongyeon’s lap-straddling her. Nayeon cups Jeongyeon’s face and brings her in for a soft passionate kiss. Jeongyeon wraps her arms around Nayeon’s waist as her breath is taken away by Nayeon’s actions. 

Their embrace is long and never ending-both enjoying every second of time that passes. Nayeon softly parts Jeongyeon’s lips for her tongue to enter. Jeongyeon squeezes onto Nayeon’s shirt in response. Jeongyeon introduces her tongue-Nayeon gasps for air from excitement.

Jeongyeon uses her thumb to slowly lift Nayeon’s shirt and sneaks her thumb under so she can touch Nayeon’s skin. The gentle touch of Jeongyeon’s skin on her sends shivers up her spine. Nayeon nibbles on Jeongyeon’s bottom lip-Jeongyeon’s index fingers find their way under Nayeon’s shirt.

Nayeon grabs the nape of Jeongyeon’s neck- her hips unknowingly start to move closer to Jeongyeon’s body. Nayeon’s breathing gets heavy as the movement of her hips gains more momentum.

The rest of Jeongyeon’s fingers make their way under Nayeon’s shirt. The warmth of Jeongyeon’s hands burns Nayeon’s skin in a good way. Nayeon’s movement becomes deeper and more lustful-a _moan_ escapes. Pleased with the sound, Jeongyeon scratches Nayeon’s side as she clenches her hands.

Nayeon suddenly feels a vibration between her legs- springing her off of Jeongyeon’s lap.

“Wha-what was that,” Nayeon’s face turns bright red. The sensation she felt was good-but was not prepared for it to be put onto that specific part of her body at such an opportune time.

Jeongyeon pulls her phone out of her front pocket showing Nayeon the sudden cause of the sensation “my alarm.”

Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief and puts her hand on her chest. Jeongyeon gives a little smirk “did not do that intentionally.” Jeongyeon swipes the alarm off and looks at her phone.

Neyeon _clears her throat_ as she tries to calm her body down from the excitement. She fans her face to stop the flushing. She looks at Jeongyeon looking at her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I gotta vote, it won’t take long.”

Nayeon walks over to Jeongyeon “vote for what?” Nayeon sits back down on Jeongyeon’s lap-her legs together and arms wrapped around Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“You,” Jeongyeon chuckles as she shows the phone to Nayeon. 

Nayeon laughs as she looks at the voting site in amazement. She is aware these things exist-obviously she has won awards from her fans before, but she has never seen anyone actually putting the time and effort into it.

“Do you wanna try?” Jeongyeon passes the phone to Nayeon. “Click here,” Jeongyeon points-Nayeon clicks. “Then here,” Nayeon clicks again. “And boom!” Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon and says “you just voted.”

“Tee-hee,” Nayeon smiles, she passes the phone back to Jeongyeon. She looks in Jeongyeon’s eyes “I think I just violated some rule in my contract right there.”

Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a sly look “what a bad girl.” Nayeon leans in and gives Jeongyeon a sweet kiss. 

A beat.

“Alright,” Nayeon slaps Jeongyeon’s chest and stands up. “We gotta go.”

“Yea, I’m sure you have work early tomorrow,” Jeongyeon stands up “don’t worry about this I’ll clean up.”

“Oh no.”

“No?” Jeongyeon cocks her head to the side.

“Yea,” Nayeon takes the plates off the table and walks over to Jeongyeon “you’re coming home with me.” She leans in and gives Jeongyeon a peck on the lips before turning away to bring the plates to the back room.

“I am?” 

“Yes, I’ve decided.” Jeongyeon puckers her lips as she tries not to smile. Nayeon's voice gets louder as she gets further away “but no funny business, ‘cuz I do have to wake up early.”

Jeongyeon takes the coffee cups “deal.”

* * *

As said by Jeongyeon and Jihyo, Nayeon’s busy month went by in a flash. Her comeback stages and radio station appearances went smoothly. Although her body was sore from performing, she was professional and showed her perky upbeat personality to the public. 

Her and Jeongyeon went back to their routine of simple messages here and there- this time with more kissy and pouty faces from Nayeon. Jeongyeon tried her hardest to reply whenever Nayeon would post, but because of the odd hours her schedule brought, it was hard to wake up at three in the morning to send a message back.

Nayeon’s last task to complete was the FanSign event. Luckily for Nayeon, she did not have to do much moving for that, but she does have to fake a smile when all she wants to do is lay in her bed and catch up on sleep. 

Nayeon gets to the location early, gets her hair and makeup done, then waits in the green room till show time. She tries her hardest not to nod off, but her eyes refuse to stay open.

“Almost done,” Jihyo walks over to Nayeon and rubs her back. Nayeon _hums_ in enjoyment at the feeling. Jihyo starts to massage her shoulders “do you still want to go out tonight?”

Nayeon nods with her eyes closed “it’s tradition.”

“So how many bottles this time?”

“I’m thinking six,” Nayeon chuckles.

“Ufta! You really think the Bunnies are going to be that bad?”

They pause, look at one another, and say in unison “Full bottle soju guy.” They nod in agreement- not surprised.

* * *

Nayeon massages her hand as she waits for the next row of fans to approach. She is almost done, only ten more fans left before she can rest her aching joints. The drinking game count of this comeback was lower than the last. She has only three bottles added up, but Soju Guy has yet to be seen.

“Come here often?” 

Nayeon looks up to see her beautiful girlfriend standing with the album in hand. All her aches and pains fade as her heart fills with joy. She smiles ear to ear as Jeongyeon sits down.

“Babe,” Nayeon whispers. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m a Bunny, why would I not take the opportunity to see the amazing IM NAYEON?”

Jeongyeon smirks as she slides the album towards Nayeon. Nayeon cannot stop looking at Jeongyeon with pure happiness.

“I could have gotten you in without you having to spend-”

“Miss IM, could you please sign my album,” Jeongyeon playfully cuts Nayeon off.

Nayeon chuckles as she looks at her girlfriend-still flabbergasted she would spend so much time and money to stand in line for hours to see her. Nayeon starts to blush as she looks down and begins to sign the album.

“What are you doing after this?” Nayeon asks as she scribbles her signature.

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulder, “I quit my other job, so I’m free.”

Nayeon looks up in shock “the market one?” 

Jeongyeon nods, then smiles “I only kept it to pay for _this.”_

_Why is she so adorable?_ Nayeon thinks as she writes a personal message in the album.

She writes ‘Your teddy bear boo’ under her signature. She slides the album back to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon reaches and bows as she grabs the album. Nayeon gently touches Jeongyeon’s hand with the tip of her finger- making it seem like it was an accidental touch, but was completely intentional. 

Jeongyeon begins to blush as a bashful smirk forms on her face. The simple touch sends chills up and down Jeongyeon’s spine, preventing her from moving.

“Guys, cut it out,” Jihyo whispers quietly to the two. 

They break their subtle ‘E.T.’ finger touching moment and Jeongyeon pulls the albums close to her for safeguarding. Neyeon turns to Jihyo and whispers something in her ear. Jihyo nods and directs Jeongyeon off stage. 

Nayeon gives a simple wave to Jeongyeon like she would give to any of her other fans. Jeongyeon bows in return.

“She got a better seat than Soju Guy” Jihyo whispers to Nayeon as she waves for the next guest to come. 

Nayeon's heart was filled with happiness thinking about Jeongyeon’s admiration she still holds for IM NAYEON, even after they started dating.

_She really is something else._

Nayeon’s thoughts were cut short when Soju Guy sits down in front of her.

_Crap, here we go again._

* * *

Jeongyeon paces back and forth in a low lit stairwell after the FanSign. Jihyo brought her back to this spot and told her to wait there. She leans against the wall looking through the album.

“You, seriously need to stop,” Nayeon says flirtatiously as she slowly walks up to Jeongyeon.

“Stop what?” Jeongyeon lifts off the wall and gives Nayeon a cocky smile.

“Distracting me,” Nayeon wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck “I’m trying to work.” Nayeon’s bedroom eyes look deeply at Jeongyeon. 

“I’m sorry, maybe I’ll just g-”

Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon in for a deep passionate kiss as she threads her girlfriend's hair between her fingers.

Jeongyeon _mumbles_ and quickly pushes Nayeon away “what if someone sees?”

Nayeon smirks as she looks at Jeongyeon’s lips craving for more “it’s a restricted area.”

“Oh, so I’m breaking rules now” Jeongyeon playfully replies.

Nayeon leans in wanting to kiss again, Jeongyeon playfully teases and pulls back. Nayeon pouts and _whimpers_ after each attempt to lock lips.

“Sorry, there’s a fee for these lips,” Jeongyeon tries to say with a sexy tone, but fails. It didn’t matter, Nayeon loved it when Jeongyeon would try to act cool, but ended up being a big dork. 

Nayeon smacks Jeongyeon’s chest as she drops her jaw. Nayeon playfully crosses her arms and turns around.

“Fine.” 

Nayeon starts to walk away. 

Jeongyeon grabs her wrist and pulls her in for an unexpected kiss. Nayeon's hands clench onto Jeongyeon’s waist while Jeongyeon cups her face.

Jeongyeon slowly pulls away, Neyeon’s eyes still closed- enjoying the memory of her girlfriend’s lips. Nayeon rests her head on Jeongyeon’s chest. 

“I have to go out with Jihyo, but did you want to meet me at home?”

“What time?”

“I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” 

Nayeon _groans,_ she squeezes Jeongyeon tighter “I don’t wanna go.” 

Jeongyeon rubs Nayeon’s back “only a few hours.” 

Nayeon _groans_ louder and starts to stomp her feet. Jeongyeon _giggles_ at her over exaggerated actions. Nayeon looks up and puckers her lips- requesting for one last kiss. Jeongyeon smiles as she leans in granting her girlfriend’s request.

While the two embrace once more, from afar is an IPhone recording their private displays of affection. Soju Guy clicks stop on the recording and puts the phone back in his pocket- disappearing back out of the stairwell without anyone noticing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! WHAT?!!! 🤯😱


	14. Shadows and Sharp Lines

Jeongyeon sits in the living room of Nayeon’s house channel surfing as she waits for Nayeon to return home from her comeback ritual with Jihyo. It’s a quarter to midnight when Jihyo bursts through the garage door with a drunken Nayeon in her arms, startling Jeongyeon to her feet.

“She’s your problem now,” Jihyo says with a snarky smirk. She passes a semi-coherent Nayeon off to Jeongyeon.

“B-baby!” Nayeon throws her arms around Jeongyeon, almost making both fall backwards onto the couch. Nayeon attempts to give a sweet kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek, but ends up being a sloppy, lipstick-smeared mess.

“How much did you two drink?!” Jeongyeon struggles to pry Nayeon off of her and rest her drunk girlfriend on the couch.

“Five,” Jihyo replays the night in her head as she starts to count with her fingers, “six?” 

“What the hell?”

“Ff-ricken, Sh-s-soju guy,” Nayeon mumbles with her face planting on the pillow. 

“Who,” Jeongyeon turns back to Jihyo with a look of confusion.

“This fan who gets a little too…” Jihyo moves her hands as she tries to find the right word to describe the creepiest fan Nayeon has ever encountered. “He doesn’t know boundaries.”

_Boundaries? I’ll kill him._

Jeongyeon’s blood boils. She remembers a fan at the first FanSign who seemed to make Nayeon very uncomfortable-she wonders if this is ‘Soju Guy’. She imagines how many other encounters Nayeon had to endure with this man.

“How come you’re fine?” Jeongyeon asks to try and take her mind off of Soju Guy. 

Jihyo bursts into laughter “Trust me, I’m feeling it!” Jihyo two-steps over to Jeongyeon, “I just can eat more than she can.” 

Another thing Jeongyeon keeps on forgetting about Nayeon...Idols are always on a diet. Jeongyeon can’t fathom how difficult it can be-not being able to eat when you are hungry just so you look good for the public eye. Her heart breaks for Nayeon, yet she is amazed with how mentally strong her girlfriend is with the constant hardships of being an Idol. 

Nayeon starts to softly snore. Jihyo and Jeongyeon both look at Nayeon who is passed out on the couch. Jeongyeon warmly smiles at her drunken yet oddly adorable girlfriend sleeping after a long stressful month. 

Jeongyeon turns back around to look at a serious Jihyo staring at her. Jihyo pinches Jeongyeon’s cheek, pauses as she gazes into Jeongyeon’s soul. Jeongyeon’s heart races as she awkwardly stares at Jihyo. 

_She's gonna punch me?_

Jihyo smiles with drunken eyes and gently pats Jeongyeon’s cheek “you put her straight to bed. No funny business.” Jeongyeon exhales in relief; she was worried she did something to anger Jihyo. 

Jeongyeon looks Jihyo dead in the eye “I will never do such a thing.” Jeongyeon grabs Jihyo’s hand and squeezes it gently, “I will take care of her.” 

Jihyo smiles and squeezes back-her way of thanking Jeongyeon for being a good, kindhearted person for her best friend. They end their moment of acceptance for one another with an uncomfortable nod. Jihyo walks toward the door-tripping over herself in the process. It’s as if Jihyo had to sober up to make sure Nayeon was in good hands before she was able to feel the effects of the alcohol. Now knowing Jeongyeon is not going to take advantage of Nayeon, the alcohol is kicking in full force. Jihyo turns once more, bows to Jeongyeon.

“Have a good night,” Jihyo says, then closes the door behind her. Jeongyeon turns back to look at Nayeon on the couch. Her butt is elevated over the armrest of the couch, face smashed on the pillow, hands and legs hanging over the edge of the couch. She looks like an infant who passed out in the middle of crawling. Jeongyeon can’t help but smile when Nayeon’s throat gurgles a moan-trying to talk in her sleep.

Jeongyeon walks over to Nayeon and gently rubs her forehead to try and wake her.

“Hey, lets go to your bed, it’s more comfortable,” she softly whispers. 

Nayeon squeezes her eyes tightly and mumbles inaudibly. Jeongyeon leans in and gives a soft peck on Nayeon’s cheek. Nayeon liked that-she started to smile, still with her eyes closed. Jeongyeon pulls Nayeon’s arm and moves her legs so Nayeon is in a sitting position. She then turns around and wraps Nayeon’s arms around her. She pulls Nayeon’s legs around her waist and adjusts her to give her a piggyback ride. Nayeon _mumbles_ once more-happy to be so close to her girlfriend. The movement helped her wake up more. Now she’s enjoying being pampered by her girlfriend and not having to move.

* * *

Jeongyeon sets Nayeon down on the bed. Nayeon quickly turns Jeongyeon around and pulls her in for a hug. Jeongyeon is still standing; Nayeon hugs her stomach tightly, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist. They stay silent in this position for a beat. 

“I…” Nayeon starts to say, but hesitates to continue. Jeongyeon cocks her head to the side as she touches Nayeon’s arm.

“You what sweetie?”

“I like you.” 

Well knowing those were not the words that she wanted to say, Nayeon _sighs_ as she squeezes tightly. Jeongyeon smiles wholeheartedly and rests her hand on top of Nayeon’s head.

“I like you too,” Jeongyeon replies-unaware of what Nayeon was really wanting to say.

A beat.

“You should really lay down and get some rest,” Jeongyeon says scratching the top of Nayeon’s head. Nayeon burrows her face into Jeongyeon’s stomach, puts her hands on Jeongyeon’s hips, and contests with a _groan_. 

Nayeon raises Jeongyeon’s shirt revealing her stomach and starts to leave little kisses all over her skin. 

Every time Nayeon’s lips touch Jeongyeon’s skin, it sends shivers up Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon knows she should stop Nayeon, but the sensation is preventing her from moving. Nayeon ups the sensation by planting harder kisses with tongue on Jeongyeon’s hip bone while gently scratching at her back-telling Jeongyeon she wants to do more. Jeongyeon’s heart flutters at her girlfriend's actions. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, giving into Nayeon’s touch.

Nayeon scratches Jeongyeon as she reaches for the strings to her sweatpants. Nayeon gasps for air as she tries to untie Jeongyeon’s sweatpants. Jeongyeon _whimpers._

“We can't.” 

Jeongyeon reaches for Nayeon’s hands to stop her from continuing. 

Nayeon pouts. 

Jeongyeon hates every second as she pulls her girlfriends hand away “I promised Jihyo.”

Nayeon _scuffs_ as she crosses her arms in protest.

“Plus,” Jeongyeon kneels down to be at the same eye level as Nayeon. Nayeon turns her head to avoid Jeongyeon from looking at her-embarrassed at being rejected. Jeongyeon gently turns Nayeon’s head to face her. Nayeon’s eyes still averted, Jeongyeon rubs Nayeon’s cheek-Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon.

“I think we should be both in the right state of mind when it happens.” Jeongyeon smiles softly as if saying ‘don’t you agree?’

Nayeon knows Jeongyeon is right, but she still wants to continue, so she pulls her bottom lip up and nods in agreement. Jeongyeon leans in and softly kisses Nayeon. She helps Nayeon get situated in bed and pulls the covers over her. 

Jeongyeon walks over to the other side, gets in bed and moves close to Nayeon. She leans over, kisses her pouty girlfriend on the cheek and turns the light on Nayeon’s bedside off. 

“Goodnight,” Jeongyeon sweetly says before wrapping her arms around Nayeon and spooning her.

A Beat.

“Just so you know,” Nayeon chimes. 

Nayeon rolls over and plants a deep kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips. She quickly places her thigh between Jeongyeon’s legs and rubs gently, but firm enough to leave Jeongyeon gasping. Nayeon grabs a handful of Jeongyeon’s shirt as she pulls her leg out from between Jeongyeon’s legs, trying her hardest not to continue. Nayeon gasps for air as Jeongyeon is frozen in place- not knowing what the hell just happened. 

“Jihyo sucks!” Nayeon rolls back over and snuggles tightly into Jeongyeon’s embrace. She intertwines her fingers with Jeongyeon and brings her hand close to her heart. 

Jeongyeon lays motionless as her body tries to recover from the ache she just had to experience. Nayeon kisses Jeongyeon’s hand “good night.”

Jeongyeon’s heart rate is not going back to normal. She replays the sensation her core just experienced, the desire both her and Nayeon have for each other, and the throbbing urge to continue. 

“Dude… not fair!” Jeongyeon whines. 

Nayeon _chuckles._

Even though it’s dark and Nayeon is not facing her, Jeongyeon knows Nayeon has that devilish smirk on her face-pleased with herself for having the control of who can tease who the most.

* * *

Jeongyeon awakes to the sun peeking through the windows-Nayeon still has a tight hold on Jeongyeon’s hand close to her chest. Just as the sun hits her skin, Jeongyeon’s heart is full of warmth-she can get used to waking up like this everyday with Nayeon. She knows her feelings are deepening for the woman in her arms. It has been a long time since she started to fall hard for someone-some might call it ‘love’. 

Jeongyeon subconsciously knows this is love, but she pushes those feelings deep down because she is afraid. She felt her relationship with Mina was comparable to what she’s experiencing with Nayeon, but Mina ended the relationship. Jeongyeon worries if she were to be open about her feelings with Nayeon the same thing would happen. Jeongyeon has thought plenty of times ‘ _what if I’m doing the same?’_ or ‘ _am I gonna push her away?’_

Jeongyeon breaks her train of thought when she hears the sounds of Nayeon awakening. Jeongyeon smiles and plants a kiss on her hungover girlfriend’s head.

“Mmm-morning,” Nayeon smiles with eyes still closed, kissing Jeongyeon’s hand. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Ugh! Ne-ver a-gain.” 

“That good huh?” Jeongyeon _chuckles._

Nayeon nods slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that would make her barf or be in more pain. Jeongyeon leans and gives a soft kiss on Nayeon’s forehead to take away the pain. Nayeon _hums_ happily with a smile.

“Ya know,” Jeongyeon moves to whisper in Nayeon’s ear. “There’s one thing that helps with hangovers” Jeongyeon flirtatiously suggests. After Nayeon left her yearning for more last night, Jeongyeon can not resist continuing where they left off.

“Hmph, oh _really?”_ Nayeon sings with eyes still closed. She slowly rolls over to face Jeongyeon. She opens her eyes to see the beautiful ruby-red flush on Jeongyeon’s cheek. 

_She’s too cute._

Nayeon leans in as she holds Jeongyeon’s face. She takes a moment to gaze into Jeongyeon’s eyes-deeply searching all the corners of her girlfriend’s soul. Just looking at Jeongyeon makes Nayeon want to scream ‘I love you so much’, but the words can't escape her mouth. Too shy to verbally say what she wants, Nayeon leans in and kisses Jeongyeon-hoping her kiss can express to Jeongyeon how much she loves her.

The passionate kiss starts to turn intense. Nayeon tries to keep up to Jeongyeon’s pace- she can only blame herself for the beast in her girlfriend being released, she did tease her and then fell asleep. The energy Jeongyeon is expressing takes away Nayeon’s hangover instantly.

Jeongyeon gently nibbles on Nayeon’s bottom lip-Nayeon gasps for air as she grabs the nape of Jeongyoen’s neck. Jeongyeon’s hand goes under Nayeon’s shirt- touching her hip bone with light pressure. Nayeon never knew that spot on her was sensitive and it jump-starts her libido. 

Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon flat on her back as she tosses one leg over to sit on Jeongyeon. Nayeon cups Jeongyeon’s face as their tongues dance around while they kiss. Jeongyeon’s hands start to wander further up Nayeon’s shirt. She cautiously touches the bottom of Nayeon’s rib cage-the sensation gives Nayeon goosebumps. Nayeon breaks the kiss and sits back, she looks at Jeongyeon with thirst. They look at one another passionately and in unison nod-as if saying ‘ready'. Nayeon pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her black bra to Jeongyeon.

“NAYEON!”

The deafening sound of Jihyo’s voice from downstairs travels to the bedroom. Before Nayeon could even finish taking her shirt off, she stops and _whimpers._ She turns her head towards the door, shirt still over her head blocking her face.

“NO! Go away!”

Jihyo barges through the door. 

Instantly Jeongyeon slides out of the bed, face planting on the floor. Jeongyeon was so quick, it was like a cat suddenly getting startled by a loud crash of pots and pans and scattering to hide. 

Nayeon lowers her shirt and looks at Jihyo with frustration.

“What the hell Jihyo!”

With a serious face Jihyo looks at Nayeon dead in the eye “we have a problem.”

“Can it wait?” Nayeon asks, not knowing the severity of the concern. 

Jihyo pulls her phone out “it’s all over social media.” Jihyo shows her phone to Nayeon “someone caught you two.”

“WHAT?” Jeongyeon and Nayeon said in sync. 

Jeongyeon pops her head out from the side of the bed. Nayeon grabs the phone from Jihyo to get a closer look, Jeongyeon glances over.

“I thought you said it was a restricted area?”

“Someone paid off the guard,” Jihyo replies. “The guard won’t say who, and the cameras didn’t catch anything.”

Nayeon is frozen in place, her entire career is on the line with this viral video. She can only stare at the phone, not knowing what to say. Her heart is racing with fear as Jihyo continues.

“We fired the guard, but whoever did this knew all the spots to hide from the security cameras.”

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon with concern, she doesn’t know what to do. Nayeon is motionless as she reads the comments on Chirper.

 _“Fuckin’ slut”, “Dyke”, “Gross”, “Can I join?”, “She just needs my d!ck in her mouth.”_ Are some of the thousands of comments. Nayeon holds her tears back. She has read hurtful comments in the past, but this time it’s different; this time, the world is shaming her for loving another woman. She has always hated having to hide being gay, but not having the first say in ‘coming out’ makes this terrifying. Jeongyeon places her hand on Nayeon’s knee to comfort her. 

“What are you gonna do?” Jeongyeon turns to Jihyo and asks calmly. Jihyo rubs her brow and _sighs_. 

“I don’t know. I’m in deep shit too; we have a meeting with the company at noon.”

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon who is still in shock looking at the phone. Jeongyeon gets up and sits next to Nayeon.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon takes the phone from her hand, and brings her eyes to hers. Nayeon blankly stares at Jeongyeon. “It will be okay, Jihyo is going to help fix this” Jeongyeon calmly says to try to assure Nayeon.

Nayeon takes a beat and looks into Jeongyeon’s eyes. Deep down, Nayeon knows this situation is not going to be fixed the way she wants it to be. Nayeon screwed up big time in the company’s eyes. She fears the company will put an end to her relationship with Jeongyeon. Nayeon looks deeply at her girlfriend who is trying to be supportive.

_This might be the last time I get to see you._

Nayeon thinks to herself as a single tear falls down her cheek. Jeongyeon’s heart aches to see her girlfriend in agony. She wipes the tear from Nayeon’s face and pulls her in for a hug.

“It’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon says once more.

* * *

Nayeon has so much worry on her mind, she paces back and forth in front of the meeting room. Jihyo is inside with the other division managers and the CEOs of the company. Jihyo opens the door-Nayeon stops dead in her tracks and looks at Jihyo. Jihyo walks out quietly and closes the door behind. She links arms with Nayeon and quickens her pace, directing Nayeon to a sound room where they can speak in private.

Jihyo closes the door to the sound room. Nayeon is in distress as she waits for Jihyo to say something. 

The anticipation is too much, “well?” Nayeon rings her hands, Jihyo turns around and gestures Nayeon to sit. Nayeon has never seen her friend this serious before. Nayeon sits, Jihyo kneels down in front of her.

“We made an agreement with another company.”

_Agreement?_

“You and Jungkook are going to have to start dating.” 

Nayeon’s jaw drops, she _scuffs_ and crosses her arms, “the hell I’m not.” 

Jihyo tries to stay calm and collected. She knew Nayeon was going to protest this, but it is for her own good.

“You don’t have to actually date him, this is the only way the public will-”

“How is dating a guy going to take away from me kissing a girl?” Nayeon snaps back. “I don’t care if it’s fake or not. Why can’t I just say I’m gay?”

Jihyo’s patience is wearing thin, she takes a beat before speaking-rubbing her eyes as she gains strength.

“Your contract states you must show the best representation of the company...coming out as lesbian is not the company’s best representation.”

Nayeon _scuffs_ again in disgust.

“Luckily, whoever took that video was _unknowingly_ looking out for Jeongyeon. The angle of the video and the shadows of the stairwell made her face too dark to see, so we can play it off as you two were hugging, not kissing. We have to act now on this dating news before any more netizens do any more dama-”

“But Jihyo, why can’t I-”

“Stop!” Jihyo stands up and sternly raises her voice-ending ‘friend Jihyo’ and turning into ‘Manager Jihyo’. “Do you know how much I had to do? How much damage you’ve inflicted on not only the company, but on me?! Stop fighting Nayeon! You live in a world where homophobia exists and everyone is looking at you. _You_ chose to be an Idol, _you_ signed the contract, _you_ chose to be in the limelight. Whatever they say, you do. I’m sorry it has to be this way, but…”

Jihyo takes a beat to collect herself once more. “You have no choice in the matter,” turning her back to Nayeon. 

Nayeon reflects on all the choices leading up to this exact moment: the years she spent training to be an idol, the pain and agony she endured when she was a rookie, the love she felt when she had her first Bunnies coming up to her asking for an autograph, the strenuous journey she had throughout...and Jihyo was always by her side. Nayeon knew she didn’t have a say. She just wished the world wouldn’t be so cruel. 

Nayeon looks down, not only disappointed in herself, but for putting more stress on Jihyo.

“What about Jeongyeon?”

Silence.

Jihyo drops her head as she tries to gain the strength to break her best friend’s heart.

“You already know the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔 i found out today, I don't like putting my characters through this.


	15. Flashdrive

After Jeongyeon left Nayeon’s house, her phone blew up, flooded with posts, comments, and text messages. Luckily people on Chirper did not know what she looked like–the only benefit of having a typical looking fan account, so she only had notifications. She had to shut it off, she needed a break.

Her mind was racing, worrying about Nayeon as she sat on the bus. The nonexistent itch on her arm returned. She unknowingly scratched so much, she started to bleed. Her mind was so uneasy, her pain receptors did not register it. All Jeongyeon could do was look out the window and watch the world flash past her eyes and think about Nayeon.

_I hope everything is okay._

* * *

Jeongyeon enters the apartment and takes off her shoes. She is immediately tackled. Causing her to trip over her shoes and smack face-first into the door; her head bouncing off the hard wood.

“Dude!” Jeongyeon screams as she turns around to see her angered roommate.

“I thought we were friends.”

Jeongyeon rubs her sore head, “We are.”

“No, we’re not! _A FRIEND_ wouldn’t keep this from me. _A FRIEND_ would want to tell me what happens in their life. _A FRIEND_ wouldn’t tell my girlfriend to not tell me!” Chaeyoung screamed in anger.

“Chae, I’m so-”

Chaeyoung puts her hand up and walks quickly down the hallway and slams the door to her room. Jeongyeon rubs her head, squinting in pain. She walks to Chaeyoung’s door and knocks.

“Please, can we talk?”

No answer.

“Chae, I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you-”

“But you told Mina,” Chaeyoung lashes from the other side of the door.

“Mina just found out. I didn’t tell her or anyone else!”

No answer.

“She’s an idol Chae…”

“No shit, Sherlock!”

Jeongyeon takes a beat. She knows she is not going to win this battle. She is at fault, she should have told Chaeyoung as soon as Mina found out. Jeongyeon knew she messed up big time, she just hopes Chaeyoung is willing to forgive her.

“I’m scared...Chae. I’m scared I’m going to lose her. I’m scared she’s going to get fired, and she’s going to blame me for everything.”

Silence.

Jeongyeon _sighs ,_ feeling like her friendship with Chaeyoung is over. Defeated, Jeongyeon turns to go to her room.

* * *

Jeongyeon scrolls through endless threads on Chirper trying to find who took the video, she has no luck. Many people were using software to adjust and enhance the image to get a better view to figure out who Nayeon was kissing. Jeongyeon was terrified, not only for what Nayeon must be going through but also concerned for her safety.

The comments and rumors from fellow Bunnies left Jeongyeon in agony. Some wrote how heartbroken they were about Nayeon dating and how they were going to stop supporting her. Many of the people she followed showed their true colors. It was sickening to read homophobic comments.

_I’m the one, I caused this._

Jeongyeon thought to herself as she scrolled through hate comments. The internet, once a source of comfort, an escape from her everyday, is now the cause of pain. She’s well aware of trolling online, but she never thought she would be the cause of Nayeon’s demise.

She can’t imagine what Nayeon is going through. She is not only worried about Nayeon’s popularity but also what is happening at the company. It has been four hours since she left Nayeon’s house and she hasn’t heard a word. Jeongyeon’s heart racing anxiety and stress take over.

_What did I do?_

Jeongyeon sets her phone down and looks at the album displayed from the first fan sign. The memory of that exciting day floods her mind, how things were simple back then. She remembers how all the Bunnies were as excited as her to be close to the IM NAYEON. Seeing all their smiling faces when each of them met Nayeon. Jeongyeon feels the hard lump in her throat as warm tears trail down her face.

_I took that away from them._

The door opens slowly. Jeongyeon wipes the tears quickly for the guest not to see. She looks up to see Chaeyoung. She has a look on her face like she wants to still be mad at Jeongyeon, but deep down knows it’s not the right time. In the grand scheme of things, Chaeyoung’s reasoning to be upset is microscopic compared to what Jeongyeon is going through. Chaeyoung knows her bro is hurting and needs her. She silently walks over and sits next to Jeongyeon, not looking at her, still stubbornly holding on to frustration. 

A beat.

Jeongyeon looks down as if saying ‘I fucked up’. Chaeyoung does not budge. 

A beat.

Chaeyoung pulls Jeongyeon in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. She breaks down, wrapping her arms around the one person who has always been there in her times of need. She cries harder, leaving wet spots on her roommate’s shirt. Chaeyoung does not care, she knows Jeongyeon needs to let out whatever she is feeling.

Chaeyoung rubs Jeongyeon’s back as her big bro holds on tightly. Words are not needed, their apologies silently said. Jeongyeon pulls back from their embrace and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

“Ready to tell me what’s happening?” Chaeyoung asks calmly.

* * *

Twenty-four hours has passed. Still has not heard a word from Nayeon. She does not know what to do, what to feel, or what to think. She sent a message to Nayeon last night before bed, no reply. She called her; went to voicemail, no callback. 

She opens her phone and checks Chirper for any information, there is no official statement from Nayeon’s company, but the video has been taken down. A group of fans who call themselves ‘The Bunny Brigade’ spent all night reporting anyone who posted the video.

_Thank god for that._

Jeongyeon knows deep down, even though the video was removed, thousands of people probably downloaded and saved her shadowed face on their personal computer.

All she cares about is protecting Nayeon’s reputation. She wants to remove the damage she caused for everyone around her but she knows it’s not over yet. If everything was normal and alright, Nayeon would talk to her. She wishes she could teleport to Nayeon’s house and see what is happening with her girlfriend.

_Can I even call her that anymore?_

* * *

The wintry weather outside kept the cafe empty, leaving Jeongyeon alone with her thoughts all day. Some regular patrons came in, but her eight hour shift drags on for a mini eternity. She hoped for a super busy day to push the situation with Nayeon from the forefront of her mind momentarily, but that was not the case.

Jeongyeon continually checks her phone for updates from Nayeon’s company or a message from the woman herself but there is nothing.

Jeongyeon _sighs_ and she looks up and out the picture window-wishing for some sort of response. As she stares out the window, she notices a man across the street. He's bundled up tightly wearing a facemask and the hood of his jacket is up. He appears to be looking into the cafe. She squints to try and get a better look at what the man is doing. The man is holding a phone, pointing at Jeongyeon’s direction.

_Is he recording me?_

Surely her mind is playing tricks on her, right? There is no way that man would be recording her. Jeongyeon steps out from behind the register and walks closer to the window. As soon as Jeongyeon approaches the window, the man quickly runs away. Jeongyeon does not know what just happened.

_Maybe he was waiting for someone. Don’t overthink it._

* * *

Thirty-three hours, still no word from Nayeon. Jeongyeon ends her shift and walks back to the bus stop. She checks Chirper as she waits for the bus.

_This is starting to worry me. Nayeon, please talk to me._

The bus pulls up. Jeongyeon steps onto the bus, still looking at her phone. She sits near the back of the bus in a window seat. She looks out the window once more as she contemplates going over to Nayeon’s house to check on her. 

_Does she even have a house still? Did they kick her to the curb?_

As she looks out, the reflection from within the bus catches her attention. The reflection reveals a man sitting near her, wearing similar clothing as the man she saw at the cafe. She turns her head and verifies it is the same man indeed.

_What the hell?_

The man is holding his phone in his hand-propped in a way that looks like he could be recording in Jeongyeon’s direction, or taking a selfie. Jeongyeon finds this odd and tries to play this off. 

_You’re just imagining things._

Jeongyeon turns her head to look out the window again. She continues to watch the man from the reflection- leary to take her eyes off of him.

* * *

The wind is picking up and the snow is falling hard as Jeongyeon walks back to her apartment. The traffic is light and the sidewalks are barren- no one wants to be in this storm.

Jeongyeon trucks through the sloppy snow, only a few more blocks before she can take a nice warm shower. A passing car drives fast, splashing up dirty snow slush all over Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon _scuffs_ as she turns around to look at the car.

_Asshole!_

She notices the man from the bus a few feet behind in her peripheral vision.

_He’s following me._

Jeongyeon's heart drops, knowing she is being followed for sure-this is not paranoia anymore. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s assuming this man is either a Bunny, a reporter, or quite possibly the man who took the video of her and Nayeon. He could also be ‘Soju Guy’. Jeongyeon remembers Jihyo saying he doesn't know boundaries-she wouldn’t put something like this passed him. Regardless, she does not want to interact with him. Jeongyeon quickens her pace.

_What if he wants to hurt me or something?_

For fear of this stalker knowing where she lives, she turns the corner and quickly runs-trying to lose him. She walks to the market where she used to work. Luckily, she was able to hide in the employee office until the coast was clear- luckily she left on good terms with the manager.

_Nayeon, I hope you are okay._

* * *

Day two, forty-eight hours, no word. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung went out to get groceries-Jeongyeon is scared to go out alone after what happened last night. Luckily, the man was nowhere to be found.

She sets the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter as her phone rings in her pocket. Jeongyeon’s eyes light up as she turns to Chaeyoung.

“See, and you were worrying,” Chaeyoung says with a cheerful smile.

_Finally!_

Jeongyeon pulls the phone out of her pocket, the ecstatic look in her eyes fade quickly.

“It’s just my boss” Jeongyeon _sighs_ as she swipes to answer the phone. “Hello?” Jeongyeon walks to her bedroom as Chaeyoung continues to put the groceries away in the cabinets.

“Chae!” Jeongyeon screams! Chaeyoung quickly runs into Jeongyeon’s room. Jeongyeon is in a panic, pacing back and forth.

“What’s wrong?!”

“I’m-I… I-I’m fucked!” Jeongyeon pulls her hair, she starts to hyperventilate.

“What do you mean?”

“I brought Nayeon to the cafe and my boss found out somehow.” Jeongyeon begins to cry, she can not breathe. “I just got fired.” 

The worry and fear Jeongyeon is expressing leaves Chaeyoung speechless. Jeongyeon can not control her breathing-her eyes are flooded with tears, about to fall down her face. Her hands can not stop shaking, she starts to scratch that non existent itch on her arm. She wants to escape, away from the chaos, but she can’t jump out of her own skin.

_What is going on!?_

Chaeyoung has never seen Jeongyeon this much in a panic; she wishes she could stop the pain she’s feeling but there’s no way.

Jeongyeon collapses to the floor. Chaeyoung runs over quickly, pulling Jeongyeon into her arms checking if she’s conscious. Jeongyeon bursts into tears, wailing in agony. Chaeyoung tries to calm Jeongyeon down by rocking her softly as Jeongyeon tries to mutter out a sentence.

“W-why?”

Chaeyoung squeezes Jeongyeon tighter, “I don’t know bro…”

Mina turns the corner and notices Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung on the floor.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Mina asks, coming on the other side of Jeongyeon. She starts to rub her arm.

“People are stalking me, Nayeon won’t talk to me, and I just got fired.” Jeongyeon _sniffles_ “there...now you're all caught up.” She wipes her nose on her sleeve. “I should have taken those bagels home instead of throwing them out,” she _chuckles_. Even though Jeongyeon is still in a panic, her sarcastic humor is all she has left to control. 

“How did they find out about you bringing Nayeon to the cafe?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“Someone posted about the ‘mystery girl’ working at a cafe and someone saw Nayeon walking into the Cafe with the curtains closed one night,” Mina quickly replies. 

Chaeyoung stops rocking Jeongyeon-taken aback by Mina’s knowledge of the situation. 

“What? I’ve been following Nayeon since they started dating,” Mina sheepishly continues. Chaeyoung shakes her head, embarrassed that her girlfriend is turning into a KPOP fan. 

Mina shoves Chaeyoung-Chaeyoung shoves back. 

Jeongyeon sits between them, annoyed as they shove one another- this is not helping with her situation.

**_*BLING*_ **

All three freeze in place. Jeongyeon looks down at her phone. 

“It’s Nayeon,” Jeongyeon’s eyes widened. The fast spinning chaotic world around Jeongyeon comes to a halt-her fears of Nayeon being kicked to the streets, frozen in a ditch to die, have seized. 

Mina and Chaeyoung impatiently wait for Jeongyeon to continue. 

“Well?” Chaeyoung says breaking the silence.

Jeongyeon slowly answers “she wants to meet at the hotel?”

_Why not at her house?_

* * *

“I put you two in a joint room,” Dahyun says with haste. Now having the concern of Jeongyeon being spotted, Dahyun opens the door to the room. She keeps a lookout as they enter.

“Just open that door to get to her room.” 

Jeongyeon walks towards the door, but is stopped by Dahyun holding her forearm. Dahyun’s sympathetic eyes look at Jeongyeon, “I’m sorry this is happening dude.”

Jeongyeon smiles warmly and nods a ‘thank you’. 

“I can try to see if I can get you a housekeeper position here,” Dahyun adds with a squeeze on Jeongyeon’s arm. 

“I’ll think about it,” Jeongyeon says with a genuine smile. She puts her hand on top of Dahyun’s “I really appreciate it.” 

Jeongyeon turns to the door and lets out a nervous inhale. Dahyun gives a salute and closes the door behind her.

Jeongyeon stands at the joint door staring deeply as her heart races. She doesn’t want to face what is on the other side quite yet-she doesn’t know what to expect. 

She reminisces on all the moments leading up to this encounter: how they started out in these hotel rooms, their first kiss, the thrills and excitement she has had with Nayeon. The moments that made her fall in love with Nayeon. 

She then thinks of all the endeavors they had to endure; having to sneak around, the stalking, the hate and rumors about Nayeon, Jeongyeon losing her job. All of these things put a grave damper on their relationship, since the very beginning. Jeongyeon’s eyes swell with tears, her heart hurts too much to put Nayeon through anymore hardship.

“Are you going to come in?” Nayeon’s muffled voice from the other side says with concern. 

The sound of her voice makes Jeongyeon’s heart drop to her stomach. She hasn’t heard her girlfriend’s voice in two days and the first thing she hears is the uneasiness in her tone. 

She opens the door slowly. 

Nayeon stands close on the other side as if she had her head resting on the door. She looks at Jeongyeon with love, yet an underlining pain in her eyes lingers. Jeongyeon wants to cry, but tries to stay strong- to not show how much stress she has been through these past two days.

Nayeon steps into Jeongyeon’s room and wraps her arms around Jeongyeon. Squeezing tightly around her neck, Nayeon closes her eyes in the comfort of her girlfriend. Jeongyeon hesitates to return the hug, she worries about what is to come.

Aware her affection is not being returned, Nayeon pulls back and cups Jeongyeon’s face. She takes a beat to look into Jeongyeon’s soul-searching for the cause of her loved one’s worries.

“Talk to me,” Nayeon pleads. 

Jeongyeon averts her gaze to the floor. “What happened… what’s going to happen?”

Nayeon walks over to the bed and sits down. She pats the side next to her requesting Jeongyeon to join her. Jeongyeon stays put- not only putting physical space between them, but keeping her emotions from being revealed. Rejected, Nayeon begins to fidget with her hands. 

“I have to do a dating scandal, but it’s just for show” Nayeon says as she avoids her eyes. She doesn’t want to see her girlfriend in pain, and hopes that looking away will help with what’s to come next. 

“And…” Nayeon takes a deep breath in preparation.

Jeongyeon watches while Nayeon shows a hint of disappointment. Jeongyeon has seen this look only a handful of times with Nayeon. Most times, it is when she talks about work. 

“We can’t be seen anymore,” Nayeon squeezes her hands tightly.

Deep down, Jeongyeon knew this was going to happen. She prepared her heart for the pain ever since leaving Nayeon’s house; knowing it was bound to happen made it less painful. Although, hearing it from Nayeon’s mouth, did not lessen the blow.

_I’m causing her pain._

“We’ll be more careful,” Nayeon says optimistically. “We can just meet here and we won’t go out in public. Just like how we started.” 

Jeongyeon stands silently with an emotionless expression. Nayeon does not know what to think.

Feeling she needs to bring her girlfriend back to her adorable self, she walks to her room and comes back with a flashdrive in hand. She looks at Jeongyeon with so much love.

A shy smile forms. “I couldn’t put this on the album,” she takes Jeongyeon’s hand and puts the flash drive in it. “But I made this for you,” she raises Jeongyeon’s hand, giving it a kiss and bringing it close to her heart.

Jeongyeon’s heart tears in half, part of her wants to bring her close and kiss her deeply and tell her that she loves her. The other half-

“Maybe this is the world’s way of telling us we can’t be together,” a disheartened Jeongyeon says.

“What are you saying?” Nayeon says, lowering Jeongyeon’s hand.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I’m hurting everyone around me, hurting your fans, and your career. I don’t want to hold you back from doing great things.”

Nayeon _scuffs_ , “so you’re just running away? That’s it?”

She pulls away from Jeongyeon and pulls her hair back. Not only does Jihyo want them to break up, but now her girlfriend wants it too? She sits down on the bed shaking her head in disbelief-not knowing whether to give up or continue to fight.

Jeongyeon walks over and kneels down in front of Nayeon. “I'm not running Nayeon, I’m trying to protect you, protect us.” Jeongyeon starts to tear up, “These last two days have been hell! I have been stalked and lost my job! And… the press.”

Jeongyeon wipes the falling tears from her eyes as she imagines the hardships Nayeon endures as an Idol, “I knew you had to go through things like this, but…” 

A beat.

“But what you have to deal with _everyday_ ; in front of the camera _always_ … it’s too much for me.”

Jeongyeon puts her hand on Nayeon’s knee, “you worked _so_ hard. I care about you too much to let you throw your dreams away, especially for someone like me.”

“If you care about me so much, you wouldn’t let me go,” Nayeon slides off the bed kneeling down next to Jeongyeon. She looks deeply in Jeongyeon’s eyes, holding her face with both hands.

“You don’t get it do you? I-” 

_Say it! Tell her you love her._

Jeongyeon fears Nayeon is going to say something she will regret later. She has to push Nayeon away, so she can pursue her dreams. In Jeongyeon’s mind, it is the only way Nayeon can be happy.

“I-I’m stuck in this contract I can’t break. I _chose_ this life… But that doesn’t mean I don’t lo-”

“Nayeon, I can’t keep doing this,” Jeongyeon cuts Nayeon off abruptly.

Nayeon has never seen Jeongyeon act like this. She’s frozen, hands still glued to Jeongyeon’s face.

Jeongyeon lowers Nayeon’s hands, “my anxiety can’t handle being in the limelight, or watching my back wherever I go.” 

Nayeon is awestruck. Clearly Jeongyeon is in pain, she is distancing herself intentionally, but why? Nayeon doesn’t know what has come over Jeongyeon. Nayeon thinks of Jihyo’s words about idol/civilian relationships never ending well.

_Maybe this is it._

Nayeon toughens her skin, pulls out her acting skills- accepting the path she chose and acknowledging Jeongyeon can not.

“Whatever, I guess I was wrong about you,” Nayeon stands up and walks towards the door to her room. She stops, not looking at Jeongyeon “see you at the next comeback I guess.” 

Nayeon walks out and closes the door behind, leaving Jeongyeon still on the ground. 

Jeongyeon knows this is the best choice for them. She can’t continue to be selfish and put Nayeon’s career on the line just to be with her.

Jeongyeon’s tears hit the carpet hard. She looks down at the flashdrive Nayeon gave her.

_It had to be done. She has come so far in her career._

//

Nayeon takes a deep breath after closing the door behind her. She covers her mouth to try and silence her cries.

Her knees give out as she bursts into tears. She collapses to the ground- she has just let the love of her life go, because of the dream she chose.

_Maybe I’ll never have something ‘normal’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...things are sad now. I really had struggles with writing this chapter. 😩 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for this chapter! My wife was sick and had to take care of her. I don't know when i will have time to write the next chapter. 
> 
> Shout out to Misti Hayes for doing edits on this while my wifey was m.i.a. 🥰 you are phenomenal and i appreciate you!


	16. Getting to the Purple Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* The person named in this chapter is used just for the name. I have no knowledge of his personality. Please do not get upset if his character is upsetting. I do not want to start a fan war. 😖

_“The K-pop world has a new power couple: JEON Jung-kook and IM Nayeon._

_According to a news agency, the two stars have been secretly dating for two months. According to a source close to both artists, the duo reportedly met through a close friend. Recently, footage has been leaked on social media of the friend hugging Nayeon._

_JEON and IM’s respective labels have since confirmed the relationship and announced that the couple “have good feelings towards each other”._

_IM recently released her new album, her seventh album since her debut. Rumors have been circulating IM might change record labels to be closer with JEON once her contract is up.”_

Jihyo _scuffs_ as she throws the printed article on the table, “these fuckin’ netizines are savages!”

Nayeon is slouched on the couch in the recording room. She could care less what Jihyo is saying, all that is on her mind is how much she misses Jeongyeon. A week has passed since their breakup and Nayeon has been a mess ever since. Just like her bed, she is cold and empty. 

Wherever she walks in her house, she pictures Jeongyeon and sees her everywhere. In the kitchen she remembers when Jeongyeon tried to make breakfast for them, but couldn’t figure out how to use her top-of-the-notch electric stove. Jeongyeon’s face was the cutest, her eyes lit up like a child getting their first bike on Christmas when she showed her how to turn on the stove. In the living room, she remembers Jeongyeon rubbing her calves after a long day of dance practice. Nayeon thought it was so sweet of Jeongyeon to do that-considering that night Jeongyeon worked at both jobs, had to take three busses and walk six blocks in the rain to get to her house. In the bedroom, Nayeon remembers the night where she was too scared to say ‘I love you’. Even though she was intoxicated, it was the first time admitting that to herself. 

That was the day she realised Yoo Jeongyeon was the best thing that has ever come into her life, the only person she has ever felt this deep of a connection with. That was also the same day her world started to shatter; however, she wouldn't know that until the next day when the video would cause all the chaos in which she is in now.

“I told them _just_ the dating part! Now they throw in this ‘changing record label’ bullshit,” Jihyo continues on with frustration. She turns to see her friend staring into thin air-as if she is merely a soulless shell of a human. Jihyo can see how much of a toll this breakup has taken on Nayeon. 

The make-up artists have told Jihyo privately they had to use more concealer with her recently because of the dark circles under Nayeon’s eyes. The hairstylists have said Nayeon’s hair has been falling out. Jihyo wishes she can switch to ‘friend Jihyo’, but ‘manager Jihyo’ has to stay firm and continue on with Nayeon’s schedule.

Jihyo _clears her throat_ , “I’m sorry I didn’t get the gayest guy for you.” Her tone is sincere, but also playful- hoping to get at least a smirk from Nayeon. 

Nothing.

This is unbearable for Jihyo-she wants to rush over and pull Nayeon in for the tightest hug known to man, but can’t. 

“Look...” Jihyo walks over and sits next to Nayeon. She rests her hand on Nayeon’s lap, Nayeon turns and looks at Jihyo.

“Give this Jung-kook thing a few months, and then we can break it off between you two,” Jihyo ends with an optimistic, yet hates every word coming out of her mouth, smile.

A beat.

Nayeon gives a subtle nod and turns to pick up her phone-trying to detach herself from the reality in which she hates being part of. Jihyo can not even fathom how much pain Nayeon is going through. It’s hard enough to have a breakup, but to have millions of people causing the break up...

“At least the netizines and some of your fans protected Jeongyeon’s identity,” Nayeon’s ears instantly tune in once the name is said. “We should be thankful that there won’t be any more talk of Jeongyeon after this article. She should be able to live peacefull-”

“-I’m gonna go to lunch early,” Nayeon says, cutting off Jihyo. 

Those words didn’t sit well with Nayeon- she needs to be alone, away from work. Nayeon grabs her purse from the chair and walks out with a quickened pace. Jihyo knows Nayeon’s abrupt departure is caused by her and she feels horrible. She was merely trying to put Nayeon’s worries about Jeongyeon’s well being at ease. Instead, she distanced herself more from her best friend.

* * *

Nayeon steps into the restroom and locks the door behind her. She runs her fingers through her hair as she takes deep breaths-trying to collect her emotions.

_C'mon Nayeon, get your act together._

With every step she takes, as she circles the company’s restroom, Jeongyeon’s smile and loving eyes flashed through her mind. The tears swell up in her eyes and she wishes she can will them away-no luck. All the heartbreak she’s been bottling up inside starts flowing out uncontrollably.

She leans against the door and slides down, plopping to the floor. She sobs, gasping for air between each cry-there is a sharp pain in her chest caused by her heart aching.

She closes her eyes and takes calming breaths in and out as she pushes the emotions back down- hoping they won’t come back, or at least not for the rest of the day. 

She takes a beat-eyes closed. 

She transforms back to IM Nayeon, the idol that has a relationship with some random guy who she is happily dating, and not the person who is slowly dying inside missing Jeongyeon. She gets up, wipes the tears from her eyes, straightens her shirt, and walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

Week two of the break up was a little more bearable for Nayeon. She didn’t cry at work for two full days! She was able to hold her emotions at bay until she got home, then she would let it all go. Never once did she not think of Jeongyeon. She wanted to pick up the phone and call her, or send her a message, but she didn’t want to cause any more stress on her. 

Nayeon gets into her comfy silk pajamas, makes sure her hair is neat, and lays in bed.

_I hope she’ll be on._

Nayeon starts a video chat with her Bunnies. First she sits silently while fans start flooding in. Her heart pounds as she waits for Jeongyeon’s screen name to appear in the comment section. 

Nothing. 

The comments are all over the place-gay pride comments, homophobic comments, Jung-kook ships, Jung-kook fan girls threatening her. All comments she does not care to see, she only looks for one.

“Hii, Bunnies!” She gives the fakest smile she could give, but her eyes show differently. “I was bored and wanted to see what all of you are up to.”

The comments quickly rush by her eyes. She wants to talk to Jeongyeon personally, but can’t. She has to try and find a way to make it seem a comment came up that she’s replying to.

“TMI? Mmmmm,” she pretends to think-the answer is already on the tip of her tongue. “Today I went through my closet, I couldn’t find my teddy bear onesie...” A lie with a hidden agenda.

“I didn’t know how much I would miss it until I realized it’s actually gone.” Not a lie-she misses Jeongyeon so much it hurts to even think of her name. She didn’t know she could hurt this bad.

“You like the new album? Thank you!” She does care, but yet again, another way to talk to Jeongyeon.

“There was a song I wrote for the album, but it didn’t make it this time.” She feels the tears forming. She fakes a yawn- to play the tear falling down her face was caused by the yawn.

“I really love that song, it’s a shame it couldn’t be part of the album.” 

_Where is she?_

Nayeon reads quietly through the comments, yearning for Jeongyeon’s screen name. It’s hurting her more to not see Jeongyeon’s comment than it was to have her running through her mind constantly. 

She can’t handle being on screen any longer. She fakes another yawn and gives a farewell to her Bunnies. She turns off the video chat, turns off her phone, and sets it on the end table. She turns off the light and rolls over, facing where Jeongyeon usually sleeps when she spends the night.

_I love you Jeongyeon._

She scooches over to Jeongyeon’s pillow, resting her head and inhaling the remains of Jeongyeon’s scent. She squeezes tightly onto the pillow as her tears uncontrollably fall-dampening the pillow.

_Goodnight._

* * *

Week three was spent with dance practices every day in preparation for the end of the year award broadcasts. It was a great distraction for Nayeon’s mind, but unfortunate for her body. Nayeon was in constant physical pain, but it helped to distract her from the emotional pain from surfacing again. She barely ate, which worried Jihyo. 

“Okay so at the end of the awards, there’s going to be a sing along with all the idols,” Jihyo says to the crowd of the company’s artists. Nayeon stands quietly with no expression on her face-numbing all her pain receptors. “3-MIX and Nayeon are going to be at the end, then the other company’s artists are going to follow. Understand?” All the artists in unison respectfully reply with a ‘yes’. 

“Okay,” Jihyo claps. “Thank you all so much, and let's rest up for tomorrow! Fighting!” The idols bow and scatter away. Nayeon begins to walk away, but Jihyo grabs her hand before leaving. She pulls her to the side.

“We are going to put you next to Jung-kook,” she whispers. “We need some interaction between you two.”

Nayeon _sighs._ She looks up to the ceiling as if saying ‘lord kill me now’. 

“I know, I know.”  
“What’s going on?” Sana walks over concerned for Nayeon’s well being.

“It’s nothing, you don’t have to worry ab-”

“Just the company forcing me to be straight, that’s all!” Nayeon’s sarcasm cuts Jihyo off like a warm knife to butter-she is fed up.

Sana sees the anguish Nayeon is hiding-or trying to hide. She grabs her hand and squeezes tightly. Jihyo is left speechless at Nayeon’s blunt statement in a public place.

“I-it’s not much they need. Just a smile or something.” 

Jihyo hates having to be the bad cop. She tried to bargain with the company leaders, but they would not listen. Not only is Nayeon’s reputation on the line, but Jihyo’s job is too. They said they needed this lesbian scandal to die down quickly for the future of Nayeon’s career- but in actuality, they are looking out for their own reputation as a company. Jihyo is the key to make that happen; if she can not, it would be considered her fault.

“I’m sorry...I’m trying,” giving Nayeon the saddest and most disappointed look in herself.

Sana turns her head to Nayeon “unnie, how ‘bout we get dinner tonight?”

* * *

“I’m not looking forward to what scandal they are going to put on me,” Tzuyu says with annoyance as she takes a sip from her wine glass. 

Nayeon and 3-MIX surround the coffee table in the dorm with empty take out containers piling up-listening as Nayeon catches them up on her current events. Sana is sitting next to Nayeon with their arms linked, attentively listening with sympathy.

“Now, I have to play it off on stage that I _like_ this guy tomorrow,” Nayeon adds with disappointment in her voice.

“It’s okay,” Sana squeezes tightly. “We’ll be right next to you,” she smiles “I can flirt like no other, so I’ll help you.” The comment makes Nayeon smirk-a little ounce of appreciation and joy for having such great friends to comfort her. 

“Have you talked to Jeongyeon?” Momo leans to grab another scoop of rice from the table.

The moment of happiness quickly washed off of Nayeon’s face. Tzuyu nudges Momo with her elbow and gives her a look. “What?” Oblivious to why she’s getting the stink eye from Tzuyu, “I was just asking.”

“I don’t think I will,” Nayeon pouts as she rests her head in her hands. “I don’t think she wants to talk.” She can feel the emotions rising to the surface as she blankly stares at her wine glass on the table.

A beat.

“Can’t believe I was so stupid…” The tears blur her vision as she reflects on her self worth “falling in love with a fan.”

This is the first time Nayeon has verbally admitted to anyone her love for Jeongyeon. SaMoTzu’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. They look at one another- as if waiting for Nayeon to realize what she just said. Nayeon is still blankly staring at her wine glass, unaware of the words that escaped her mouth. The girls nod to Sana to poke further for more information.

“Unnie,” Sana takes a strand of Nayeon’s hair and puts it behind her ear, adjusts her body to completely face Nayeon, and turns Nayeon’s body towards her. She takes a beat to look deeply in Nayeon’s eyes. “Did you just say you love Jeongyeon?”

Nayeon’s face instantly flushes with embarrassment. She covers her mouth-flabbergasted her emotions came out so carelessly. She drops her head in her hands and starts to _whimper._

“Oh sweetie,” Sana pulls Nayeon in for a hug. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Nayeon clenches on Sana’s shirt. “She _obviously_ doesn’t love me back,” tears release on Sana’s shirt. Sana’s bottom lip quivers as she looks at Momo and Tzuyu-wishing to take away Nayeon’s pain.

“Nayeon,” Sana releases the embrace by cupping Nayeon’s head in her hands. She looks at Nayeon as she wipes her tears with sincerity. “I’m sure she’ll come around. Dahyun was scared too when we first started.”

“It’s _a lot_ to take in,” Tzuyu chimes in.

Momo _chuckles._ “I remembered how scared I was the first time I was on camera…” An embarrassing grin forms on Momo’s face “I was afraid I was going to puke right then and there.”

Tzuyu raises a brow to Momo-what was the point of that comment? “I’m just saying it’s a lot to deal with if you haven’t been exposed to it before.” Momo returns a look to Tzuyu- as if saying ‘get off my back’.

Nayeon _groans._ “Ugh! Tomorrow’s gonna suck!” Nayeon shoves her face back into Sana’s chest- not looking forward to the dreadful interaction she has to act out with that man. Sana rocks Nayeon and pets her head.

* * *

The award ceremony went smoothly. Nayeon’s performance was flawless and she was professional throughout-not once breaking the ‘IM Nayeon is not sad over a breakup and is happily dating a man’ character. The last thing left for her to finish before going home and cuddling up in her big lonely bed is the sing along. Her task to complete- show the public how straight she can be and interact with a man she wishes to not have any relations with.

The artists walk on stage, waving to all their fans as they get in position. 3-MIX walk on stage, Sana holds Nayeon’s hand the entire time. Nayeon is nervous, but she doesn’t know exactly why. It could be the fear of all the eyes watching her every move, the fear of not showing the image she is forced to show… or the fear of Jeongyeon watching and getting the wrong impression.

Jung-kook follows behind Nayeon, standing next to her as they turn to face the cameras. They wait in place as the commercial break is being broadcasted. The viewers at home can not see their interaction, but all the fans in the crowd can. The live audience is scarier to an artist than what would be broadcasted. The internet can construe any minor flinch of the wrist as ‘flirting’ and post in an instant.

“You must have done something _really_ bad to get paired with me,” he chuckles. He tries to bring humor to the situation, but in Nayeon’s mind all she can think of is how conceited he is acting. She keeps forward, not looking once at him, while holding an unamused face.

“I can’t complain though,” he continues- trying to start up a conversation. “At least we are both stunning to look at.”

_Is he trying to flirt? Kill me now._

Nayeon nods softly, she looks over at Jihyo off stage. Jihyo gestures for Nayeon to smile widely and look at Jung-kook. The floor director starts the countdown for the broadcast to go live. 3, 2, 1...Go. Nayeon’s persona changes instantly and smiles ear to ear-everything is perfect, she _wants_ to be here. 

The idols start to sing in unison giving the audience a stunning performance. Nayeon makes sure to make contact with all of her Bunnies in the audience. She sees many familiar faces from the FanSigns. They are holding up their NaBongs and waving them. 

She notices a female Bunny holding up the smallest rainbow sign with the words ‘Nayeon Pride’. It’s so tiny to see, but big enough to be spotted-it’s as if the fan is fearful to show everyone who she is, but was able to build the courage to show how proud she was of Nayeon. Nayeon looks at the sign-it pulls at her heartstrings.

_I’m lying to her. I’m not showing my true self._

Sana notices Nayeon is about to cry. She grabs Nayeon’s hand and waves it back and forth- getting the crowd to do the same. A genuine smile starts to form on Nayeon’s face, happy she has such a good friend by her side to help with these difficult times.

Jung-kook grabs Nayeon’s other hand and starts to wave it left and right. Nayeon was taken aback by his impromptu actions. She can’t do what she really wants to right now-turn around and _scuff_ at him in disgust as she pulls her hand away. Whether his intentions were just playing along with the scandal or if they were actual attempts of him flirting, it is now cemented in millions of viewers eyes.

_I’m straight now, the damage is done._

Nayeon looks at the Bunny with the pride sign once again. She looks directly in her eyes-as if she represents every young woman in the world who is fearful of coming out, showing who they really are. The fan is still awestruck by Nayeon looking at her, not knowing exactly what is going through her mind.

_I’m sorry I failed you._


	17. Breaking Point

_“The K-pop world has a new power couple: JEON Jung-kook and IM Nayeon._

_According to a news agency, the two stars have been secretly dating for two months.”_

Jeongyeon stares at the article on her phone. She stands in the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand.

_Really? Him?_

She looks at the stupid grin on the man’s face and glares evily. She knows it’s not real, but seeing both of their pictures next to one another makes her a little jealous. She can’t be though- it’s her fault this is happening to Nayeon. If she kept her emotions at bay and did not go to the hotel room that very first night, her Idol would have not been in this situation to begin with.

Jeongyeon turns her attention to Nayeon’s picture. She misses her, she wants to talk to her but knows this is the best-for both of them, for Nayeon to continue living her dream.

“What time do you have orientation today?” Chaeyoung asks, passing Jeongyeon to grab a cup from the cabinet. Jeongyeon puts the phone in her pocket and takes a sip of her coffee-pretending she was not just staring at Nayeon’s picture for two minutes.

“Dahyun should be picking me up in a few,” she turns to look at Chaeyoung. She takes a beat as she looks at Chaeyoung-wondering if she should confide her emotions with Chaeyoung..

“You think it’s gonna to be weird,” takes a sip. “Working at the hotel you met Nayeon?”

Jeongyeon _sighs,_ “I have no choice. Nowhere else was hiring.” She takes the last swig of her coffee and sets the mug in the sink. “I’m grateful for whatever I get at this point.”

_Anything to keep my mind off of her._

**_*BLING*_ **

“She’s here.” 

Chaeyoung watches Jeongyeon closely-she knows Jeongyeon is pushing her emotions deep down. When Jeongyeon and Mina broke up, Jeongyeon was a mess-a walking zombie. Chaeyoung has never seen this side of Jeongyeon-hiding all emotions and pretending everything is okay. She fears her friend is going to have an uncontrollable breakdown soon.

Jeongyeon steps over to Chaeyoung and puts her hand on her head and tousels her hair “later kid.” Jeongyeon walks out, like every other day-as if there was never a break up that happened a week ago.

Mina comes from the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“She’s still in denial?”

“Yup” Chaeyoung pops her ‘P’ in annoyance.

* * *

Two weeks have passed; Jeongyeon enjoys working at the hotel. She cleans the rooms, stays to herself, and hangs out with Dahyun on breaks. Dahyun is clearly aware of the breakup-she drove home a heartbroken Jeongyeon that night. She tried to talk to Jeongyeon about what happened in the room, but Jeongyeon pleaded for her to leave it be. Dahyun has not brought it up since. 

She can tell Jeongyeon is bottling some unknown feelings-she catches Jeongyeon checking Nayeon’s social media page at times. When she walks into the room, Jeongyeon quickly puts the phone back in her pocket-pretending as if she has no care for the matter. 

The housekeeper position is perfect for Jeongyeon’s restless mind. She loves the clutter and mess others have left for her to clean. It’s therapeutic in a way- and also a way for her to not think of Nayeon. She lives in the moment, pretending everything in the world is normal. 

Except one room...1402. Jeongyeon can not go in the room, she always asks her coworkers to switch with her. Everytime Jeongyeon passes the room in the hallway, she can hear Nayeon’s voice saying _‘_ _Do you-have to go?’_ -the words Nayeon uttered that first night. Those words that swept Jeongyeon’s heart into Nayeon’s grasp-giving all of her to Nayeon. Jeongyeon didn’t know then what it was, but she knows now-it was or still is love.

* * *

Jeongyeon scrolls on her phone checking Nayeon’s social media laying on her bed late at night. She knows she shouldn’t be- it hurts more to see her fellow Bunnies giving into the ridiculous dating scandal with the information she knows. She looks over at the album in the display box on her shelf.

_Maybe it’s time._

Jeongyeon ponders about retiring her admiration for IM Nayeon-it hurts too much to be reminded of the woman she loves and had to let go.

**_*BLING*_ **

A video chat with Nayeon started. Jeongyeon’s heart drops-it’s been two full weeks since she has actually seen Nayeon. She debates whether to join or not- but her body spoke for her, tapping the button instantly.

Nayeon stares back at Jeongyeon in her silk pajamas, in the bed she once laid in with her. Jeongyeon’s heart stings.

_You’re still so beautiful._

“Hii, Bunnies!” Nayeon says with a smile. Jeongyeon’s heart pounds faster at the sound of her voice. “I was bored and wanted to see what all of you are up to.” Jeongyeon’s thumb hovers over the comment button to open the keyboard. She hesitates to type- her leg uncontrollably shakes as much as her heart skips beats. She exits out of the screen and lets out a _sigh._

_What’s the point?_

“TMI? Mmmmm, today I went through my closet, I couldn’t find my teddy bear onesie...” 

_Onesie?_

“I didn’t know how much I would miss it until I realized it’s actually gone.” 

_Is she talking about me?_

“You like the new album? Thank you!” 

_No, she’s not._

A part of Jeongyeon is relieved, she doesn’t want to hurt Nayeon anymore than she has already done- a small part of her is disappointed she wasn’t talking about her though.

“There was a song I wrote for the album, but it didn’t make it this time. I really love that song, it’s a shame it couldn’t be part of the album.” 

Jeongyeon turns to her bedside and looks at the flashdrive on her nightstand.

_Could it?_

“I just got very tired all of a sudden. I’m gonna go. I hope you are well and have sweet dreams. Goodnight, I love you Bunnies.”

Jeongyeon watches Nayeon humbly wave goodbye to the screen. Tears swell up in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

_I love you Nayeon, sweet dreams._

Just like their relationship, Nayeon is gone in an instant. Jeongyeon shakes off the pain she had to endure, but misses her too much to avoid the heartbreak. She rests her phone on the nightstand, picks up the flashdrive, and looks at it as memories of that night flood her mind. 

She has not been able to muster up the courage to open it-to put herself through the pain of listening to whatever is on this flashdrive. She knows it would break her into millions of pieces. She sets the flash drive back down, turns off the light, and goes to bed.

* * *

On week three, Jeongyeon woke up in the middle of the night from a dream about Nayeon- more of a nightmare.

The dream consisted of Jeongyeon being backstage at one of Nayeon’s concerts. Nayeon came off stage after a fantastic performance. She walked right past Jeongyeon and into Jung-kook’s arms- as if she was never there. Jeongyeon looked down to see she was transparent. She looked back up to see a gleeful smile on Nayeon’s face as she looked at Jung-kook. Jung-kook lifts Nayeon’s chin and leans down for a kiss. He then started to kiss down Nayeon’s neck as Nayeon grabbed tightly on the back of his shirt in pleasure. Jeongyeon screamed ‘no’ but found herself voiceless. 

Jung-kook found his way under Nayeon’s shirt and started to play with her breasts as she moaned in pleasure. Jeongyeon could not stand to see anymore. She walked over to break the two up, but when she reached out her hand, it went straight through them. Jeongyeon was in awe as she looked at her hand. Jeongyeon looked back at Nayeon, Nayeon was looking right into Jeongyeon’s soul- a devilish look as if saying ‘this is your hell now, watch me’.

Jeongyeon woke up in a painful panic. She felt tears trickling down her cheek as the dream replayed in her mind. She looked at the clock on her bedside-3:34 A.M. The one day she has off from work is of course the day she wakes up early. She does not want to go back to sleep-for fear the dream would continue. 

She lets out a _sigh_ as she stares blankly at the ceiling. Her phone vibrates on the nightstand. Confused on who would be trying to contact her this early, she checks the phone- _“I’m at your door”_ a message from Dahyun.

_Did I get my days mixed up?_

Jeongyeon pulls her hair back and throws on the first hoodie she sees draped over her computer chair. She turns on the light in the living room and opens the door. Dahyun stands with a smile on her face- a mixture between embarrassment and guilt.

“Do we have work today?” Jeongyeon whispers quietly-in attempts to not wake Mina and Chaeyoung. Dahyun _sighs_ as she shakes her head. 

Suddenly, three figures wisp past Dahyun and forcefully make their way into the living room. 

“I’m sorry bro,” Dahyun whines as she enters last. 

All three figures are wearing black puffy trench coats, their faces hidden behind their oversized hoodies. Jeongyeon watches these black blobs stand quietly in her living room as she closes the door, “what is going on?” 

As soon as the door **_clicks_ ** shut, the first blob rips off their jacket.

“Okay, we need to talk!” Sana says loudly in a frustrated tone. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen as she hushes Sana. Jeongyeon looks down the hallway to check to see if Chaeyoung was awoken. She looks back to see the other two blobs to be revealed as Momo and Tzuyu. 

Momo walks past Jeongyeon to the fridge “ya got any beer?” 

Tzuyu stands quietly with her hand in front of her as she observes every corner of the living room “nice place.”

“Wha-a-who,” Jeongyeon doesn’t know where her mind wants to go- this entire encounter is all so confusing for her mind to catch up.

“Momo it’s almost four in the morning,” she turns to look at Sana “what are you doing here,” lastly she looks at Dahyun “ _seriously_ dude?”

Dahyun bites her bottom lip and raises her arms, behind Sana’s back she points and widens her eyes- as if saying ‘she made me do this, I had no choice’.

Momo opens the fridge- helping herself to see if there is anything she wants to eat or drink. Jeongyeon should feel honored that Momo is fond of Jeongyeon to do such a thing, but it is hard for Jeongyeon to enjoy the moment when a woman who is one inch shorter than her is hovering over her with her chest puffed out.

“Why did you break it off with Nayeon,” Sana flat out asks. Jeongyeon's jaw drops-speechless on how to answer. “You hurt my unnie, Jeongyeon,” Sana continues-not giving a chance for Jeongyeon to get a word in.

“I-I don’t… I jus-” Jeongyeon squeezes her eyes tight, pinching the brim of her nose. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” Jeongyeon tries to reflect the question by turning to Tzuyu “Can I get you something to drink? Water, juice, beer?”

“You don’t have beer,” Momo says with her face in the fridge.

Jeongyeon throws her arms up in defeat, “Vodka?” This is the oddest situation she has ever been in and drinking at four in the morning sounds like a good frickin' idea.

“I’m fine than-” 

“Hey,” Sana cuts Tzuyu off as she snaps her fingers in front of Jeongyeon-getting her to focus back on her. She is all business, “we don’t have much time. I have to get in the salon chair in an hour.”

Dahyun pops her head from behind Sana with a smile “the award show is toni-”

“Not now beautiful!” Sana raises her hand to quiet Dahyun. Dahyun cowers quietly away, she points behind Sana and looks at Jeongyeon mouthing the words _‘I love her.’_

Dahyun and Tzuyu retreat to the couch, Momo follows behind-sucking on a juice box she found in the fridge. Jeongyeon looks back at Sana- her eyes more sincere, less threatening now.

“What do you want from me Sana?” Jeongyeon’s heart breaks as the words exit her mouth. It’s already a situation she doesn’t want to be in to begin with let alone having Nayeon’s close friends make her feel worse.

“I want to know why you ended it with Nayeon,” she calmly repeats. 

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out. 

Chaeyoung walks out of her room to see what the commotion is about. Unaware to Jeongyeon and her guests, Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and stops as she notices Idols sitting in her living room. She quickly turns around like a toy soldier with no joints to retreat back to her room- she is not dressed properly for this.

Jeongyeon hopes this answer would suffice “I don’t want her to get in trouble.” 

“She’s fine, everything is taken care of,” trying to change Jeongyeon’s mind. 

Chaeyoung appears down the hallway like a mouse trying to not be seen. She pulls Mina along with her- sneaking as if to catch Santa Claus putting presents under the tree.

Jeongyeon knows that was not a good enough answer for Sana. She rubs her brow once more- Sana is giving her a headache. 

“I’m not an idol, I can’t handle being in front of the camera,” Jeongyeon’s heart is pounding fast. The anxiety is building up inside her-the itch is coming back. She’s jittery like she drank a pot of coffee.

Sana continues to push, “you are not going to be in front of the camera. This Jung-kook thing is going to be on everyone’s mind, they’re gonna forget about the whole thing.”

“You’ll be amazed how quick people forget,” Tzuyu chimes in.

“Trust me Jeong,” Dahyun added with sincerity in her voice “it’s _not_ as bad as you're making it seem.”

Jeongyeon’s hands shake. 

She grabs her head in pain-hoping to vanish into thin air.

“We all know you still care about her,” Momo casually adds. 

Jeongyeon starts to feel lightheaded.

“Why are you doing this to her, she’s hurting,” Sana asks, more stern this time. 

**_*SNAP*_ **

The metaphorical sound of Jeongyeon’s breaking point.

“Because she shouldn’t risk everything for me!” Jeongyeon screams! 

All her emotions that were bottled deep down are finally being released with tears streaming down her face. “I loved someone unconditionally before...” 

Chaeyoung turns to Mina to see if she will react. Mina starts to tear up.

“And _she_ even ended things with me. I’m not good enough! _ESPECIALLY_ for Nayeon!” 

Jeongyeon’s voice shakes, “wherever I go, whomever I interact with…” 

Chaeyoung’s eyes swell with tears. 

“I end up hurting them. I’m just going to do the same with Nayeon.” Jeongyeon wipes her tears with her sleeve, “I love her too much to hurt her like that.”

Everyone is silent-not knowing how to respond to Jeongyeon finally admitting to everyone and herself the real reason why she broke up with Nayeon- her internal struggle of self worth. Sana stretches her arms out to hug Jeongyeon- only to have her swat them away as she turns to retreat to her room.

Jeongyeon stops as she sees Mina standing-knowing she heard the whole thing. 

Mina looks deeply into Jeongyeon’s eyes with worry. Jeongyeon shakes her head as if saying ‘oh great’ and pushes past her and slams her door shut.

Everyone takes a moment to collect their emotions and dry their eyes, s _niffles_ echoing throughout the room.

“Well, that was fun…” Tzuyu sarcastically says as she stands up to collect her things.

“Yea, Sana. Way to go,” Momo adds as she walks to put the empty juice box in the trash. 

Sana turns around, tears still flowing in her eyes. She _whimpers_ with her eyes so big and a quiver in her lip “I didn’t want to hurt her! I jus-”

Dahyun quickly rushes over to Sana and cups her face “I know baby, I know.” She pulls her in for a hug “she just needs time alone.”

Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung, gives her an apologetic look “but we have to go sweetie, you have to be at the salon soon.” Sana pulls away from the hug, pouts at her loved one, nods in acceptance. 

Sana starts to collect her things as Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung and Mina. She bows politely at them “so sorry we intruded.” Dahyun turns around and heads towards the door.

“Wait,” Chaeyoung says. Everyone pauses as Chaeyoung disappears back in her bedroom for a moment. She comes back quickly and shuffles her feet over to the girls standing at the door-watching her move to see what she is going to do. 

Chaeyoung _clears her throat._ With her hands still behind her back, she steps up to Tzuyu and looks up at her.

“Can I have your autograph?” Chaeyoung bashfully asks Tzuyu-pulling a pen and paper out of thin air like it was a magic trick.

“BABE!” Mina scowls-not only is she shocked by her girlfriend, the person who makes fun of Jeongyeon and Mina for following KPOP, is now asking for an autograph at the most inopportune time. To make the situation more upsetting, she picks the prettiest girl too. 

“What?” Chaeyoung turns to Mina. She has a smirk on her face- proud of herself for getting the courage to ask.

Tzuyu simply smiles- how can she say no to this cute little thing that is standing in front of her. She grabs the pen and paper and signs. She passes it back along with a flirtatious wink. Chaeyoung blushes.

“We really have to go now,” Dahyun whispers as she opens the front door. She bows once more at the humble hosts and closes the door behind them.

Still proud of herself, Chaeyoung turns around and skips back to Mina with a shit eating grin on her face.

“ _Really?_ A 3-MIX fan?”

Chaeyoung _scuffs,_ “Pshhh, nah!” She raised her chin in the air pridefully, “I’m a Tzuyu fan.” 

Mina shakes her head in disbelief.

“She’s hot,” Chaeyoung smirks. 

Mina drops her jaw in awe. She smacks Chaeyoung's butt in playful jealousy. Chaeyoung _giggles_ down the hallway as Mina continues to try and smack her butt.

“We’re gonna talk about this later,” Mina says jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We found Jeongyeon! 🤭
> 
> It's not the best way to start Valentine's Weekend, but if it makes it better....next chapter is going to be good!!


	18. ResoYootion

After everything quieted down, Jeongyeon grabbed her things and snuck out-staying away from her apartment and avoided answering her phone. She went to the market first, then to the library, then to a bar. She was embarrassed with herself for crying in front of everyone-for revealing the real reason why she broke up with Nayeon. To know everyone could be judging her at this moment, made her sick to her stomach. Nothing was helping her forget. 

Jeongyeon sits at the bar, she pulls out her phone and looks at Nayeon’s social media page. By this time, the award show is all the internet is talking about. She sees a video posted of Jung-Kook and Nayeon holding hands on stage. 

_I can’t handle this anymore._

She exits out of Chirper and uninstalls the app-preventing any future heartaches from happening. She continues to uninstall any other apps she has connected to Nayeon. She deletes Nayeon’s number from her phone-feeling this is the best thing for her to do.

Although she does all she can physically to remove Nayeon from her life, her heart and mind will never let go. She hopes, in time, the pain of pushing away the person she loves the most will fade.

* * *

After successfully avoiding confrontations all day, she creeps back into the apartment when everyone is asleep. She quietly closes the door to her room, gets ready for bed, and lays quietly looking at the ceiling.

She looks over at the album on her shelf-heart breaking with memories of Nayeon’s smile that day. She walks over to the album, removes the display case, and puts the album in the bottom drawer of her computer desk. She lays back down and looks once more at the now barren shelf. 

_I’m sorry._

She turns and looks at the flash drive on her nightstand-the last thing she has left of Nayeon. A sharp pain stings her heart as tears swell up in her eyes. She’s not strong enough to listen to it, nor is she capable of tossing it away.

She turns her light off and rolls over, bringing her legs close to her chest. The tears drip onto her pillow while in the fetal position-hoping to pass out soon from exhaustion.

* * *

Jeongyeon left the apartment early the next morning-again hiding from Mina and Chadyoung. Instead of taking the bus, she walks in the freezing cold all the way to the hotel. The chilled wind piercing her face was nothing compared to the ache she had in her heart. She didn’t care-it was a sensation she could endure.

Three hours of her shift went by in a flash. After finishing her last room, Jeongyeon goes to the lounge in the hotel to get a small snack on her lunch break. She orders a tea and a finger sandwich.

As she quietly waits for her order to come, she observes the people there-some businessmen reading the paper, a few tourists looking at a map of Seoul, and a man sitting at the bar drinking. The man was obviously sad about something-to be drinking at eleven, something must be really troubling him. Jeongyeon sympathizes with that man-if only drinking would take away her worries and agony, but she knows it won’t.

In her peripheral vision, she catches a figure walking towards her. She turns to see Jihyo walking her way. 

Panic engulfs Jeongyeon.

She immediately looks around for an escape-she feels Jihyo is going to kill her. Jihyo is quickly approaching and Jeongyeon has no escape.

“Fuck!” She blurts out accidentally. 

The patrons turn to look at her. 

Jihyo is only a few steps away from Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon grabs the closest thing to her and covers her face with a napkin dispenser.

Jihyo stands in front of her. 

“I didn’t mean to…” Jeongyeon whimpers in fear from behind. “Please don’t hurt me,” squeezing her eyes tightly.

Silence.

Jeongyeon waits for Jihyo to speak, but nothing happens. She opens her eyes and slowly lowers the napkin dispenser. She looks at Jihyo-no death stare on Jihyo’s face, just a look of worry. 

With sincerity in her voice Jihyo softly says “can we talk somewhere privately?”

* * *

Jihyo sits on the bed in an unturned room while Jeongyeon looks out the window-cautious of how many floors up she is, in case Jihyo throws her out of the window.

“Look…” Jihyo _clears her throat._ She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. Jeongyeon’s heart rate quickens.

“If I pushed you to…”

_What is she trying to say?_

“I was just…” it's becoming more difficult for Jihyo to properly express her feelings; she stands up and turns her back to Jeongyeon-pretending she is alone.

“I have known Nayeon since we were young. We both started as trainees when we were thirteen. We have gone through a lot together...” Jihyo rings her hands as she stares at the door.

“When I didn’t make the cut... She was there. She supported my decision to be her manager, and fought tooth and nail with the company to make that happen.”

Jihyo lets out a small _chuckle_ and shakes her head “for a rookie to be _that_ bold with the company… it’s amazing.” 

Her smile slowly fades “there’s no way I can ever repay her. She’s my best friend.”

A beat.

“I have _never_ seen Nayeon this heartbroken…”

Jeongyeon’s heart sinks to the pit of her stomach-hearing the pain in Jihyo’s voice and hearing Nayeon is hurting- because of her actions.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you to break up with her. I was being overprotective. Not only as a manager… but as a friend.”

Jeongyeon watches Jihyo’s back-knowing how nervous she is expressing her feelings. Jihyo takes a deep breath and turns around. Jeongyeon quickly looks outside-pretending she has been looking outside the whole time. Jihyo caught her.

She stands quietly waiting for Jeongyeon to look at her. Jeongyeon can see Jihyo looking at her in her peripheral vision. She doesn’t want to look at her-it will show each other their vulnerabilities.

Silence.

Jeongyeon’s eyes cannot stay away any longer. She turns to look at Jihyo, Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon-as if begging with every inch of her soul.

“She has _never_ been as happy as she was with you. And if she’s happy, I’m happy.” Tears start to fall down her face. Jihyo is not only expressing her feelings, but is putting her career on the line.

“I promise you, I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you two are out of the public eye…”

Jihyo wipes the tears falling down her face “her happiness is all I want.” She _sniffles_ , “I want my friend back.”

Jeongyeon turns away, disappointed in herself for making everyone around her suffer. Knowing she has hurt Nayeon so much kills her. She doesn’t know what to say to Jihyo. She turns to look out the window once more- hoping the situation can fix itself without her having to reply.

“She doesn't want to renew her contract.” Jihyo quietly adds.

_What?!_

Jeongyeon's jaw drops as she turns to look at Jihyo.

“She’s quitting being an Idol.”

_Look what you did!_

“You gotta stop her!” Jeongyeon steps closer to Jihyo. 

“It’s her choice,” Jihyo throws her arms in the air “she won’t change her mind.”

Jeongyeon looks down at the floor, where she wishes her body can lay, groveling in pain and disappointment in herself.

“She can’t… she can’t give up her dream.” 

With a warming smile on Jihyo’s face, she steps closer to Jeongyeon and puts her hand on her cheek. She pinches Jeongyeon’s cheek and shakes it gently “is she though?” 

Jeongyeon stands quietly as her eyes swell with tears. Jihyo lets go of Jeongyeon’s cheek and softly slaps her cheek “let me know what you decide.”

Jihyo walks past the bed, drops her business card on it, and heads toward the door.

“You know where to find me,” Jihyo says, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jeongyeon blankly walks into her apartment after her shift-Jihyo’s words ran through her mind the entire day.

“There’s a big gross bug,” Chaeyoung pouts as she looks at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon finds it cute that Chaeyoung acts tough, but when it comes to insects she always turns to her for help.

She smiles-good distraction for Jeongyeon.

“Is it in your room?”

“I chased it into your room, but I put it under a cup.” Chaeyoung’s puppy dog eyes make Jeongyeon feel at ease.

She has been avoiding Chaeyoung for two days and hated every minute of it. She didn’t want to avoid her, she just wanted to avoid the situation-hoping for it to disappear. She can always trust in Chaeyoung to respect her wishes and let things go back to normal.

Jeongyeon smiles while shaking her head “alright _ringmaster_ , show me where it is.” 

Chaeyoung leads Jeongyeon down the hallway. She stops at the closed door-a shy bashful pout on her face.

She points at the door “it’s by your computer chair.” Jeongyeon smiles and tosses Chaeyoung’s hair with a warm look in her eyes.

_I love you dude._

Jeongyeon opens the door and walks in.

The cup that sits empty by her computer chair does not startle her more than the large insect that sits on her bed.

The insect that has been buzzing at her for many years now. The only insect she can’t seem to squash so easily as the other ones…

Mina.

Jeongyeon quickly turns around to escape, but is pushed back into the room by Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung quickly closes the door. 

Jeongyeon tries to pull the door open, but the beast has remarkable strength.

“Com’on Chae!” 

“You are not leaving until you talk this out,” Chaeyoung’s muffled voice says from the other side. Jeongyeon slams her head against the door.

“Jeongie…” Mina softly says.

“I’m fine…” Jeongyeon closes her eyes tightly, “really.”

_This day can’t get any worse._

Mina starts to flatten the creases in Jeongyeon’s blanket “I love you Jeongie.”

_Nope...it totally can!_

“You need to hear that,” Mina stands up, walks to Jeongyeon, and puts her hand on her shoulder. “You are important and we love you.”

_Please stop._

“I’m sorry if I messed things up… before. But you are an amazing person Jeongie. You need to know that.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes swell up, head still resting on the door. 

“Even though we were not a good match romantically,” Mina wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s waste and rests her head between her shoulder blades. “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t find love in someone else… in Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon’s tears drop on Mina’s hand, Mina squeezes tightly. 

“I know you love Nayeon, and I’m sure she loves you too.” 

Jeongyeon’s emotionless face stares at the teardrops left on Mina’s hand.

“You deserve to be happy Jeongie.”

Silence.

Mina takes a beat for Jeongyeon to reply- no answer. Mina releases her embrace and walks back to the bed.

“I know why now…” a soft spoken Jeongyeon utters into the door. “I think it hurts more to be the person to end it, than the person to get broken up with.”

Mina gives a small smile at Jeongyeon's progress in talking about her feelings.

“It hurts the same.” 

Jeongyeon turns around and looks at Mina. Mina pats the spot on the bed next to her with a gentile smile. Jeongyeon refuses-she’s not quite ready to be opening her heart completely.

“I made her quit her career.” 

Mina cocks her head to the side in confusion.

Jeongyeon turns her attention to the floor once more- where she envisioned herself at the hotel room.

“She doesn’t want to be an idol anymore, because _I_ ruined her career… me!”

“Who told you that?”

“Jihyo! Her manager. She said she doesn’t want to sign another contract.” Jeongyeon’s tears trickle down her face.

“I ruined her life Mina!”

Mina stands up and walks towards Jeongyeon, she wraps her arms around her-letting Jeongyeon curl up in a ball of tears. She rubs her back gently calming Jeongyeon down.

“Did you though?” Mina quizzically says.

_Why is everyone saying that?!_

Jeongyeon _sniffles_ as she looks in Mina’s eyes.

“Or did you make it better?” Mina cups Jeongyeon’s face. “Would you accept that?” Mina wipes the tears from Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“You are an _amazing_ person! I’ve watched her video chats… she’s tired, Jeongie. What if this is her time to move on? To settle down…” 

Mina takes a beat as she deeply looks into Jeongyeon’s eyes-making sure Jeongyeon hears her wholeheartedly.

“To fall in love with someone _amazing_ and start a new chapter in her life. Would you accept _that_?”

Jeongyeon’s lower lip quivers as she tries to hold back her tears. She turns to look at the empty shelf on her wall.

“It’s okay to be selfish when it comes to love Jeongie.” 

Mina turns Jeongyeon’s eyes back to her. 

A beat.

“It’s okay to love her,” she said deeply looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes.

Those words spoken by Mina held so much value to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon’s internal battle between loving someone and accepting love vanishing. It’s as if, up until now, she has been carrying an anchor on her back, knowing only of the weight and pain it caused on her-assuming that is ‘normal’. With the pain being lifted, all her emotions surface.

Jeongyeon _bawls_ as she brings Mina’s shoulder closer. Mina wraps her arms around Jeongyeon-allowing it all to be released. 

Chaeyoung opens the door and peeks in to check on them. Mina looks at Chaeyoung with tears in her eyes.

She smiles and nods at Chaeyoung-as if saying ‘everything will be okay now’.

Chaeyoung walks over and joins the hug- Jeongyeon engulfed in the warmth and support of her best friends.

* * *

Exhausted from crying, Jeongyeon lays in her bed playing a game on her phone. She looks up to see the empty shelf on the wall. She takes a moment and replays all of the encounters she had today. 

She turns to the flash drive, picks it up, walks to her computer and plugs it in.

Music starts to play.

“ _When I close my eyes, it gets clearer_

_I look at you and I still miss you_

_Do you know my heart?_

_I want to be pulled, don’t let go of this line_

_So we can fall more into the pink light_

_Fill up my heart”_

Nayeon’s beautiful voice echoes through her computer speakers. Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat.

The music that's composed is warm- flooding through her veins. Nayeon’s soft, but strong voice, sent chills up and down her spine.

_“I want you_

_I secretly think about you all day_

_I wanna walk with you_

_On our love line_

_With our hands held_

_Tell me you feel the same way_

_With you_

_I’m loving loving loving loving_

_loving that love line”_

Tears form, Jeongyeon can’t believe Nayeon made her poem into a musical masterpiece. She listens to the song and appreciates every lyric sung, every note played. She closes her eyes- to be taken completely by Nayeon’s voice. It was calming for her heart-at peace finally. 

The music fades out and Jeongyeon smiles. She looks at the empty shelf above her, pulls the album out of her drawer, and places it back on display. 

_“Jeongyeon…”_ her computer says in Nayeon’s sweet voice.

Jeongyeon’s heart skips. She turns to the computer and sits down watching the audio file play.

“ _You have been the most amazing thing that has happened to me.”_

She can hear how bashful Nayeon’s voice is.

_“I’m so scared to tell you in person, but your poem… our song gives me courage to say it.”_

A beat.

_“Jeongyeon… I love you.”_

Jeongyeon’s heart flutters-taking her breath away in the process.

_“I hope I didn’t just scare you off,”_ Nayeon _chuckles. “But, I hope I can tell you in person now that I said it here.”_

The audio cuts off. 

Jeongyeon wonders if that night, Nayeon wanted to play it for her-so she would get the courage to confess her feelings.

_I need to talk to her. I need to tell her..._

Jeongyeon closes her computer screen and stands up.

_I love her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to the end 🤗 The next chapter is going to be good!
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you all think! 🥰


	19. Holding Onto YOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only 1 Chapter left after this! I hope all of you are pleased with the journey you have taken with them.

Nayeon and Jihyo sit at the company’s restaurant for dinner. They just finished with Nayeon’s schedule ending the week- three weeks after the breakup. Nayeon has a look of relief in her eyes. 

Jihyo looks puzzled. “You seem to be in a better mood.”

Nayeon nods with a smile. “Mmm-hmm.” 

She shovels a mouthful of ramen, covering her mouth as she chews. She shakes her hands with joy at the flavors melding on her tongue. Jihyo questionably squints - this doesn’t seem right for Nayeon to be this cheerful. Three days ago at the award show she was miserable. 

Jihyo looks down at her salad as she prods further, “It seems like Jeongyeon is out of the public eye now.” She lifts the fork to her mouth - looking at Nayeon’s reaction. “Is that why you're happy?” 

Nayeon shakes her head nonchalantly with a mouthful of food - as if the subject is of no matter to her. Jihyo pauses, she sets her fork down, leans in and whispers “okay seriously, what’s going on?”

Nayeon shrugs her shoulders, “I guess I’m just moving on.”

Nayeon looks at Jihyo’s baffled expression as she takes a sip of her water. She wipes her face with the napkin-all while acting as if ‘Jeongyeon’ was a name she never knew.

Jihyo looks left then right-where is the heartbroken friend? “So… that’s it? You’re just done?”

Nayeon _sighs._ “Look ... I’m gonna say this once, then I don’t want this brought up again, okay?”

Jihyo nods with her jaw hanging down. Nayeon adjusts her posture and leans over the table. 

“I love Jeongyeon, but she doesn’t love me back. So I can’t continue to hurt myself over that. She wanted me to move on, so I did.” Nayeon leans back in her chair and grabs another mouthful of ramen. “That’s why I’m gonna focus my energy elsewhere.” 

Jihyo, still flabbergasted with the alien that captured her friend, furrows her brow “ _Elsewhere_?”

“I’m looking into organizations I can fund-” Nayeon raises her hand preemptively cutting Jihyo from responding “ _After_ my contract is done.” Jihyo wasn’t going to say anything - too much in awe to speak. She was still under the impression Nayeon was going to change her mind about ending her career. 

“I want to do something Jihyo, something positive with this _bullshit_ I had to deal with.” Nayeon takes a sip of her water. “So I’m looking into a LGBT organization.”

Jihyo’s phone _vibrates_. 

She pulls the phone out of her pocket and looks at the message:

_“Unknown number: Hey, it’s Jeongyeon. I can’t seem to get a hold of Nayeon._

_I need to talk to her.”_

Jihyo taps her phone - anxious if she should tell Nayeon or not. She looks back up at her cheerful friend - clearly Nayeon is avoiding Jeongyeon. All Jihyo wants is for Nayeon to be happy. If she is trying to move on from Jeongyeon, Jihyo should respect her wishes.

“Have you talked to Jeongye-”

“Jihyo, seriously,” Nayeon slams her palm on the table, not in anger but with assertion, enough to get Jihyo’s attention. 

She takes a beat to collect her emotions, inhales, then exhales calmly.

“Hearing her name hurts too much. Talking to her would be _worse_. So can we just… leave it be, please?”

Jihyo nods quietly, she looks down at her phone - torn between being a good friend to Nayeon and to Jeongyeon. She puts the phone back in her pocket and the women finish their meals in silence.

//

“Nothing.” Jeongyeon throws her arms up in defeat. She tosses her phone on the coffee table at the 3-Mix dorm. She lets out an overwhelmed _sigh_. 

“What if we get her to come here?” Tzuyu asks Sana-who is wrapped in Dahyun's embrace on the couch.

Sana pouts and shakes her head, “I’ve pushed too much already. _She’ll_ know something is up.”

“So _that’s it_? She’s just supposed to _let this go_?” Momo crosses her arms in annoyance. 

Jeongyeon _groans._ She pulls her hair tightly in frustration, “Jihyo was my last option.” Jeongyeon slams her head on the coffee table.

Ever since Jeongyeon heard Nayeon’s Love Line song, she has been trying to get in contact with her. First, she called Nayeon, but it would go straight to voicemail. She tried texting her, the messages were read but no reply. She went to Dahyun which led Sana to talk to Nayeon about giving Jeongyeon a chance to talk; however, Nayeon got upset and is now avoiding Sana. Jeongyeon thought about going to the company, but figured that would cause too much of an issue. 

“Maybe just tell her you love her in a text?” Momo shrugs her shoulders.

Jeongyeon s _coffs_ “No, I’m _not_ going to tell her in a text.” 

“Well...” Dahyun leans in, pats Jeongyeon’s back. “You _might_ have to dude. She’s _obviously_ avoiding you.”

Jeongyeon _whimpers_ as she rubs the brim of her nose. She closes her eyes and takes calming breaths. “I just gotta think of something.”

The room goes quiet- everyone deep in thought.

“You can break into her house, you know her passcode,” Tzuyu jokingly _chuckles_.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen-actually contemplating the ridiculous idea.

Everyone glares at Jeongyeon and in unison loudly says “NO!” 

Jeongyeon puckers her bottom lip and crosses her arms.

**_*BLING*_ **

Jeongyeon’s phone lights up with a notification from Jihyo. She jumps to her phone. Her reflexes quicker than they ever were when playing the hand slap game with Nayeon. 

Her heart is beating fast. She hopes Jihyo will come through for her-she’s the only one who can help. 

Jeongyeon swipes her phone open and silently reads the message. All the girls wait in anticipation for what the message is about. Jeongyeon licks her lips and takes a deep breath. 

The girls are on the edge of their seats-waiting for Jeongyeon to talk.

Jeongyeon puts her phone back in her pocket. She turns to Dahyun- with a calming look on her face, as if the message holds no interest.

“The hell did it say?!” Tzuyu screams- the suspense killing her. 

Everyone turns to look at Tzuyu-unaware how much interest she had in Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s relationship. 

Tzuyu covers her mouth, embarrassed at her outburst. “Sorry, I just _really_ wanna know.”

Momo _titters_ and nudges Tzuyu’s shoulder. Dahyun shakes her head and turns back to Jeongyeon. She raises her brows and waits for Jeongyeon to speak. Jeongyeon turns back to Dahyun and gives her a subtle smirk.

“Mind driving me somewhere?”

* * *

Jihyo pulls up to Nayeon’s front door and puts the car in park. Nayeon cocks her head and raises a brow. “You’re not coming in?”

Jihyo shakes her head with a warm smile, “I’m tired. I’m gonna call it a night.”

“You could just stay the night. We’ll just watch one movie instead.”

Jihyo takes a beat.

She pulls Nayeon in for a tight hug. She closes her eyes - sending all her love to Nayeon. Nayeon looks over Jihyo’s shoulder, perplexed. 

“W-what’s happening?”

“Just know that I love you.” Jihyo pulls away and looks deeply in the eyes of her confused friend. “ _Everything_ I do is ‘cause I love you.” She releases her embrace and turns back to the steering wheel.

Nayeon’s pupils ping pong off the edges of her eyes as she tries to figure out what happened to Jihyo.

“Have a good weekend unnie,” Jihyo humbly says with a smile.

“ _Ooo-kay_?” Nayeon slowly reaches for the car door handle-still looking at Jihyo.

Jihyo smiles with teeth and waves off Nayeon. 

Nayeon steps out of the car and watches Jihyo pull off - waiting to see if this is all a big prank and she’s going to pull back around. 

Jihyo does not.

_What was that?_

* * *

Nayeon walks through her garage door, and into the living room. She throws her keys and purse on the end table by the entranceway. She takes her shoes off.

_Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea she decided not to stay._

She exhales while taking her coat off. She hangs the coat on the coat rack. 

_I am getting tir-_

“Hi.”

Nayeon belts out an _ear-piercing screech_ at the sweetly said ‘hi’ from the stranger. 

She immediately grabs her keys and turns to jab the intruder in the eyes. 

Jeongyeon cowers in fear and ducks. “Wah! Don’t shoot!”

Nayeon grabs her chest and lets out a _sigh of relief_. 

She shakes her head in annoyance as she throws the keys back in the bowl. “Jeongyeon, what are you doing here?”

Jeongyeon retracts from the fetal position and cautiously stands up. She wants to look into Nayeon's eyes but is too nervous.

“I - we - I,” she takes a deep breath, then releases it- collecting her thoughts. “Jihyo said to come.”

_NOW it makes sense._

Nayeon shakes her head as she pulls her hair back in aggravation. She should have seen this coming from Jihyo, but was too wrapped up in her own distractions to see Jihyo’s plan coming into play. After all the years she has known Jihyo, Nayeon can still be surprised by her actions-she’s impressed. 

“Fuckin’ Jihyo,” she mutters under her breath, a subtle smile trying to form. 

No time to give thought to Jihyo-her heart and mind needs focus elsewhere. To the person she has been avoiding for almost a month. She looks back at Jeongyeon - who is shaking in fear and can not look up at her. 

Nayeon hasn’t seen Jeongyeon since that night-making Jeongyeon look different in her eyes. It’s as if they have been away from each other for years, making Jeongyeon’s appearance foreign to her; although, she still finds Jeongyeon breathtakingly beautiful. 

Nayeon’s heart tries to take control and flood her with all the emotions her mind has forced to be silent. She has never stopped loving Jeongyeon; never ‘moved’ on. She hoped Jeongyeon would come back, because she knew - she felt- Jeongyeon just needed time. She didn’t know _when_ Jeongyeon would figure things out, so she tried her hardest to bottle up her emotions and store it on the back shelf in her mind. 

With Jeongyeon standing in front of her now, Nayeon questions if she should take the bottle off the shelf. The heartbreak of that night and the worries Jeongyeon does not love her, is too much for her to handle. A part of her wonders if she _should_ leave things be and _actually_ move on from Jeongyeon. Her subconscious and rationality battle briefly, before stubbornness stepped in the way and decided to take control.

“I don’t wanna talk, Jeong.” Nayeon waves off Jeongyeon as she passes her to the couch. She plops on the couch and crosses her arms. 

Jeongyeon watches Nayeon. She so badly wants to run over, pull her in for a kiss, and tell her how much she missed her. Her heart stings as she replays ‘ _I don’t wanna talk_ ’ in her head. She wonders if this whole plan is a bust.

_You have to tell her._

Jeongyeon squeezes her fists tightly, causing her knuckles to whiten. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for whatever will happen after. She slowly walks over to the couch - standing in front of Nayeon. 

Nayeon avoids eye contact, arms still crossed.

“I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon holds her head high. “I lied to you… that night.”

Nayeon’s mind yanks her back to that room where she leaned against the door crying.

_I don’t ever want to feel that way again._

She tries to not let Jeongyeon see any form of emotion as Jeongyeon continues to speak.

“I - I lied to myself too,” rubbing the back of her neck. She looks at Nayeon with worry in her eyes. Nayeon looks unfazed by Jeongyeon’s attempts-stubbornness is second nature to Nayeon. 

With no reaction from Nayeon, Jeongyeon is scared she lost her.

_No matter what she says, I still have to tell her._

She tries a different approach.

“I listened to the song ...”

Still no movement from Nayeon. What Jeongyeon doesn’t see is Nayeon’s strong forcefield slowly starts to short circuit with every word that comes out of Jeongyeon’s mouth. Her heart is trying to break through the thick glass that stubbornness had put around it.

“I was blown away. It was so beautiful…” Jeongyeon crouches down in front of Nayeon.

Nayeon is still holding strong in avoiding eye contact. 

Jeongyeon hesitates to put her hand on Nayeon’s knee. She raises her hand, then quickly puts it back down. She takes a deep breath, hearing how shaky it is when she exhales. She licks her lips so she won’t stumble over her words because of her dry mouth.

“I love you Nayeon…”

Jeongyeon shatters Nayeon’s shield in one fell swoop. Still, she does not look at Jeongyeon. She holds back her tears from forming.

_Don’t give in just yet IM._

“I was too scared to accept it then … but I do.” Jeongyeon gently rests her hand on Nayeon’s knee. The tears are boiling at the end of Nayeon’s eyelids. 

_Why does she have this effect on me?!_

She shakes her head as she quickly wipes the tears away.

“Don’t do this to me Jeong,” she says with an ache in her tone. She _sniffles_ and turns to look at Jeongyeon. One look at her and the tears can’t be controlled. “I was _just_ starting to get over you.”

Jeongyeon’s heart drops at the pain she caused Nayeon. She quickly cups Nayeon’s cheeks in her hands, fingers wrapping gently around her ears. She wipes the tears falling from Nayeon’s eyes with her thumb.

_Oh god._

Nayeon closes her eyes - missing Jeongyeon’s touch. She remembers how gentle and soft Jeongyeon’s skin is and how it sends shivers of happiness down her spine-how could she forget?

“I know, I know. I was stupid.” Jeongyeon _sniffles_ . She takes the loose strand of Nayeon’s hair and tucks it behind her ear. “I didn’t think I deserved to be happy with anyone … _especially_ you. So I pushed you away, and I’m sorry.”

A beat.

Jeongyeon finally reveals to Nayeon her insecurities - she silently waits for a response from Nayeon, hands resting on Nayeon’s knees once more. Nayeon takes a big gulp and wipes her tears in her eyes.

_THAT’S why?_

“You’re such an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon…” she _sniffles_. 

She turns to look at Jeongyeon dead in the eye. She softly smiles as she looks at Jeongyeon - who is sitting like a puppy dog begging for a treat. She brushes her hand against Jeongyeon’s wet cheek, trying to dry her tears.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you think you deserve to be with me,” Nayeon rolls her eyes-playfully being conceited.

Jeongyeon smiles ear to ear. She sits up and pulls Nayeon in for a kiss. They both grab tightly on the nape of each other’s neck as their lips collide. Their heartbreak, their worries, and their loneliness melting away in an instant. Two puzzle pieces that were lost somewhere behind the couch, finally being connected to the bigger picture, complete finally.

They pull away, both with their eyes closed, resting their foreheads together. They take a moment as they welcome the warmth of the other’s embrace-it has been missed greatly.

“Fuckin’ Jihyo,” Nayeon _chuckles_ softly.

“ _Fuckin’ Jihyo,_ ” Jeongyeon replies with a smirk.

Nayeon leans back on the couch and exhales a loud _groan._ Finally able to take the bottle off the shelf, open it, and clean out any resentment she collected. “God that sucked _sooo bad_.”

Jeongyeon lets out a _giggle_ as she gets up from the floor and sits next to Nayeon. Nayeon turns and immediately fills the empty spot between Jeongyeon’s arm and chest.

“You better not go anywhere,” she pouts, snuggling tightly into Jeongyeon’s embrace.

Jeongyeon smirks. “Never.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I’m never leaving,” Jeongyeon kisses the top of Nayeon’s head. Nayeon closes her eyes in pure glee. “I love you too much to ever let you go,” Jeongyeon mumbles into Nayeon’s head.

Nayeon bashfully smiles, cheeks all puffy and red with her lips a thin line across her face. She looks up at Jeongyeon.

“I love you too.” The words finally leave Nayeon’s mouth with ease. Nothing to fear, knowing the woman that holds her tightly in her arms loves her the same.

Nayeon glances down quickly at Jeongyeon’s lips, then back up into Jeongyeon’s loving eyes. She scooches up a little and slowly moves in to kiss Jeongyeon. The kiss is slow, soft, warm; both responding to the other’s reply. 

Nayeon’s heartbeat quickens, so does the pace of their lips. She drags her thumb across Jeongyeon’s cheek as she tightens her grasp on the back of Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon gasps for air when Nayeon gently scratches her nails against her nape.

The kiss deepens with Nayeon’s lead. Jeongyeon follows along, counteracting Nayeon’s every move. Her hand tracks down Jeongyeon’s neck to her collar bone. Jeongyeon leaves a quick little bite on Nayeon’s bottom lip between kisses. Nayeon grabs the collar of Jeongyeon’s shirt tightly in her hand, never once breaking for air.

Jeongyeon’s hands wrap around Nayeon’s waist as she slips her tongue into her mouth. Nayeon inhales deeply at the opportunity, letting out a little _moan_ when Jeongyeon’s knee makes contact between her legs. 

Nayeon breaks the kiss and swiftly throws her leg over Jeongyeon to get off the couch. She stands up and yanks Jeongyeon from the couch by the collar of her shirt, surprising Jeongyeon with her swift actions. Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon in for another kiss, teeth and bodies colliding as their lips adjust to the new position.

With no words, Nayeon interlocks fingers with Jeongyeon. She pulls from the kiss, looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes with want. She takes a breath to try and slow her heart rate before she gently pulls Jeongyeon’s hand, directing Jeongyeon to follow her up the stairs. 

She leads her to the bedroom and shoves Jeongyeon on the bed, quickly straddling her. 

Jeongyeon breathes heavily, watching and allowing Nayeon to take control of the situation. She looks at Nayeon looking back at her-her eyes are full of desire and passion.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jeongyeon’s hands find Nayeon’s thighs-not once breaking eye contact.

Nayeon _clicks her tongue_ and winks, “I know.” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes-she can’t help but blush at Nayeon’s attempt to flirt with a hint of conceitedness. 

Nayeon attacks Jeongyeon, kissing her once more-both hands resting on top of Jeongyeon’s chest. Jeongyeon’s hands inch up Nayeon’s thighs, closer to her waist. 

Nayeon pulls away and yet again, leaves Jeongyeon’s lap. Jeongyeon’s hands frozen in place where Nayeon left so abruptly. 

She turns to Nayeon perplexed. “Something wrong?” 

With urgency in her step, Nayeon closes the door. She locks it, grabs the chair to her make-up vanity, and shoves it tightly under the handle; nothing is stopping them tonight. No fuckin’ way.

Nayeon turns back around and gives a proud-but-lustful-look to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon lets out a _wheezing guffaw_ as Nayeon sprints back to the bed.

She climbs back on top of the saddle named Jeongyeon. “Where were we?”

Jeongyeon looks up as she _hums_ -pretending to think long and hard. “ _Umm_ , I think we were… about to… go to _sleep_ ,” putting a long emphasis on the last syllable. 

Nayeon _cackles_. “ _Really_?”

Jeongyeon playfully nods.

“ _That’s_ what you want?”

Jeongyeon quickens her nod.

“You’re _really_ doing this?”

The idiot that she is, Jeongyeon nods once more, thinking she’s being coy with her actions. 

Nayeon smirks, she licks her lips-biting her lower lip. “Okay, but…” She sits back on Jeongyeon’s lap and lifts her shirt over her head. “That means you’re gonna miss out on _this_.” 

She throws the shirt to the furthest corner of the room; it’s purpose not needed anymore for tonight. Nayeon reveals her black bra and toned stomach, this time giving Jeongyeon an ample amount of time to enjoy all the curves of her upper body without being interrupted.

“You _really_ wanna go to sleep?!

_Jeongyeon, you coy son of a bitch, your stupidity worked out to your advantage, for once._

Jeongyeon shakes her head, putting her hands back on Nayeon’s waist. “Never.”

“No, no, no. _You’re tired_ let me just get my shir-”

Jeongyeon sits up and presses her lips onto Nayeon’s-to stop her from finishing her sentence. She tastes the remains of Nayeon’s lip gloss she applied earlier that day; the taste is so sweet. 

She pulls Nayeon back down with her. Jeongyeon’s tongue continues to sneak little licks between their interlocking lips. This drives Nayeon wild; her heart flutters, making it difficult to catch her breath. 

Jeongyeon’s hands wander up and down every inch of Nayeon’s back, her skin is so soft and warm to the touch. A current races through Nayeon as Jeongyeon’s fingertips leave a goosebump trail behind. She tries to hold on to sanity, but the electricity rushes through her heart. Nayeon's face flushes quickly when a _whimper_ escapes from her unexpectedly.

Nayeon finds her way under Jeongyeon’s shirt, pulling it up in the process. The girl in her arms smiles at her and Jeongyeon knows she’s a goner. Nayeon tugs for Jeongyeon to adjust and help remove the clothing that is in her way. They briefly break their kiss for Jeongyeon’s shirt to be torn away. 

Jeongyeon sits up and wraps her arms tightly around Nayeon, getting their bodies as close as humanly possible. Nayeon does not want that; she wants to take in Jeongyeon’s beauty. She pushes Jeongyeon back down, head hitting the plush down pillow with umph. 

Nayeon pants softly as she traces over Jeongyeon’s chest, not only with her eyes, but with her hands. Jeongyeon’s skin is soft, silky, and burning hot. She takes note of how the shadows from the light on the bedside enhance Jeongyeon’s features: her collarbone, her cleavage, her abs-making Nayeon finding her irresistible. 

Jeongyeon shyly covers her stomach from Nayeon’s view, self conscious of her body in comparison to the beauty that is IM Nayeon.

Nayeon looks up to see Jeongyeon’s face flushed and eyes shifted away. 

Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon’s wrists from her stomach and pins them down above her head- making Jeongyeon turn her eyes back to Nayeon. Nayeon rests her forehead on Jeongyeon’s. She looks deeply into Jeongyeon’s uneasy eyes.

“You are amazing,” Nayeon whispers. “I love _everything_ about you.”

Jeongyeon turns her head once more, too bashful to accept Nayeon’s words. Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon’s chin and turns her attention back to her. She takes a beat, trying to read the thoughts running through Jeongyeon’s soul.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” Nayeon says in a gentle voice and a puckered forehead.

Jeongyeon looks at the woman she loves wholeheartedly. The woman that is the Idol that she has displayed in her room, the woman that is perfect to her in every way; she can never compare to how beautiful she is. But in this moment, Jeongyeon can see how much Nayeon cares for her, how much she loves her, and how much she accepts _all_ of Jeongyeon-flaws, insecurities, and fears. She knows Nayeon would be there to pick her up if she fell, and would help build her back up taller than ever-trusting Nayeon with her heart and soul unconditionally.

A soft smile forms across Jeongyeon's face, giving Nayeon a subtle nod of acceptance. Nayeon smiles back with warmth as she leans in giving Jeongyeon a passionate kiss. 

Her hands release Jeongyeon’s wrists and find their way down Jeongyeon’s chest. The pressure of Nayeon’s hand as she traces down Jeongyeon’s stomach to the waistband of her jeans releases endorphins in Jeongyeon. 

Nails dig into Nayeon’s back as Nayeon inches closer to the inside of Jeongyeon’s upper thigh. Nayeon's warm breath heats up Jeongyeon’s cheek when they break their kiss. Nayeon was taken by surprise by Jeongyeon’s thumb putting pressure on her hip bone. She didn’t know that was one of her spots, but Jeongyeon instinctively found it.

Jeongyeon wants to find all of Nayeon’s spots. With Nayeon’s responses, Jeongyeon’s confidence grows, along with her cravings. Jeongyeon starts to unbuckle Nayeon’s jeans and tugs them down. Her hand traces the waistband of Nayeon’s black laced underwear, a finger slipping under, boldly touching her pelvic bone.

Nayeon lets out a soft deep _moan_ , wanting more of Jeongyeon’s touch. She breaks their lips’ tango once more to remove the jeans that stand in Jeongyeon’s way. Nayeon turns and gives Jeongyeon a seductive look.

“Off...now,” pointing to Jeongyeon’s jeans.

“Yes, ma’am,” snickering at Nayeon’s dominance. 

Nayeon helps Jeongyeon remove her jeans, but she’s too slow, Nayeon wants to quicken the pace. She lays down next to Jeongyeon and goes right back to Jeongyeon’s lips-the short time apart was unbearable. Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon’s hand and wraps it around her body, craving for Jeongyeon’s electric love to shock her-Jeongyeon’s heart skips. 

Jeongyeon’s hand pulls Nayeon’s leg over her hip to make the space between them disappear. Jeongyeon thrusts her upper thigh between Nayeon’s legs, hitting her core. Nayeon’s fingertips leave red marks down Jeongyeon’s back as she tries not to bite down on Jeongyeon’s lip. 

Nayeon doesn’t like the bra that interrupts a smooth line she makes up and down Jeongyeon’s spine.

“This too,” she says smoothly.

“So demanding.”

“It’s in my way,” she rests her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest.

Jeongyeon _chuckles_ as she removes her bra, releasing the restraint on her chest and Nayeon’s impatience. Nayeon moves down from Jeongyeon’s lips and leaves soft kisses on her collarbone, lips inching closer to her breasts while her hand trails up between Jeongyeon’s legs. The pit of Jeongyeon’s stomach burns with anticipation. Nayeon can feel the heat from Jeongyeon’s core as she inches closer.

Jeongyeon’s mind is flooded with thoughts of taking complete control over the woman she loves. It’s difficult for Jeongyeon to be greedy and take control when Nayeon lips are pinning her down, leaving her motionless.

Jeongyeon’s hands wander, removing the clasp of Nayeon’s bra as easy as a snap of her fingers. Nayeon quickly removes the bra from the equation. Her hand returns back to teasing Jeongyeon’s underwear line by her inner thigh, causing Jeongyeon to bite down on Nayeon’s bottom lip.

Nayeon likes this response, the tease, the game. She always loved how flustered Jeongyeon got. If it was up to her, she would have Jeongyeon like this all the time.

“I don’t think you want it,” with a cunning smirk.

Jeongyeon bites on her lip as she stumbles over finding words. Nayeon finds it cute that her touch, or lack thereof, is leaving her loved one speechless.

Nayeon inches closer, finger now touching the skin that meets Jeongyeon’s thigh, pulling the thin fabric away. The cold air cooling Jeongyeon’s core makes Jeongyeon pull Nayeon tightly in her arms. She buries her head in Nayeon's shoulder trying her hardest not to pass out from excitement.

“Why you gotta play me like that?” She whimpers in between smeared kisses she leaves on Nayeon’s clavicle.

“Why not?” Nayeon _giggles_. 

Her finger releases the hold of the band, snapping back on Jeongyeon’s inner thigh.

Jeongyeon _moans_.

Nayeon drags her hand up to the waistband, briefly putting pressure on Jeongyeon’s core as she passes. 

Jeongyeon _whimpers_ as she digs her nails deeper into Nayeon’s back. She loves what Nayeon is doing to her senses, but her body is having a hard time keeping calm. She fears her heart is going to pound right out of her chest any minute. Nayeon’s fingers separate the underwear from Jeongyeon’s heated body. She playfully hovers over the ‘desperately in need of attention’ core on Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon can’t handle it anymore. She's aching to be encased by Nayeon, ready to hand anything and everything over to the woman she loves so dearly.

“Please,” Jeongyeon softly whispers, almost inaudible.

Nayeon smirks, pleased with herself that she’s making Jeongyeon beg. With all the craziness she had to endure from Jeongyeon, all the emotions, the love she felt, how she intoxicates her thoughts on a daily basis, this was nothing compared to the love she has for Jeongyeon. 

Nayeon lowers her hand on Jeongyeon’s bare skin.

“Oh … hello,” taken aback by the amount of desperation Jeongyeon’s body released.

Jeongyeon _gasps_ for air as Nayeon’s fingers explore. With Nayeon once again teasing Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon quickly removes the last bit of clothing left on her body, then moves to Nayeon’s, this time Nayeon is moving too slow for Jeongyeon.

Nayeon helps Jeongyeon remove her underwear with a shimmy of her hips, not once picking up her hand from Jeongyeon’s core. Jeongyeon’s hands scratch down Nayeon’s front as she finds her way between Nayeon’s legs. Nayeon's breaths get heavy, panting, as she continues to playfully avoid Jeongyeon’s ball of nerves that is in dire need.

Jeongyeon's ambitions, the urge to be pleased, and the desire to express how much she craves Nayeon, take control. Jeongyeon separates Nayeon, revealing their love for one another, and the desperation to be touched, is the same as hers. 

Nayeon _moans_. She quickly matches Jeongyeon’s speed.

Breaths heat each other’s faces as their fingers dance around, matching and counteracting their movements on their loved one’s ball of nerves. Their heart rates quicken, _groans and moans_ of adoration uncontrollably being released. Their lips colliding roughly, unable to contain the love they want to show the other. Their fingers, still circling, try to match their quickened pulse. 

Nayeon squeezes her eyes tightly closed, moving her hips to intensify the pressure Jeongyeon’s finger is putting on her. Jeongyeon finds this irresistible, she finds her way inside Nayeon and curls her finger up.

An “ _oh god_ ” from Nayeon’s gasp for air increases Jeongyeon’s speed. Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon tightly with her free arm, bonking their heads together. Nayeon’s other hand, circles faster around Jeongyeon’s nerves. Jeongyeon’s mind was already too far gone to process what was happening inside of her. Her insides aflame, bright. The needy urge made her realize:

_More. Now._

A _whimper;_ the only thing she can utter instead.

Both reaching close to their breaking point, Nayeon cries “I love you” in between breaths. 

Jeongyeon, wanting so desperately to respond ‘I love you too’, can not-Nayeon’s touch leaving her speechless as the burn reaches its climax in her core. Jeongyeon pulls Nayeon in for a kiss instead. 

Knowing she is protected in Jeongyeon’s embrace, and the continuous amount of love Jeongyeon is expressing, Nayeon follows not far behind. Their cries from pleasure are muffled by their kiss-as if they are both breathing life into the other. 

Their ears ring as their bodies come down from the intensity, still throbbing from pleasure. They take slow and steady breaths as they try to collect the emotions that were released at their climax. As their heart rates slowly return to normal, they loosen their tightly closed eyelids.

Jeongyeon leaves a soft peck on the tip of Nayeon’s nose.

“I love you too.”

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon in pure bliss. A soft smile inches across her face, cheeks flushed.

“You are amazing.”

Jeongyeon bashfully smiles and turns her eyes away. Nayeon turns her back and pulls her in for a soft passionate kiss, not wanting this moment to end; she wants to be held by Jeongyeon and never be apart.

* * *

Jeongyeon lays in the bed with her bra and a pair of Nayeon’s sleep pants, covers draped over her waist as she watches Nayeon dry her hair after coming out of the shower. Her arms are propped over head supporting her neck.

Nayeon sits at her vanity putting product in her hair, wearing her navy blue silk pajamas. The top two buttons unbuttoned- causing the top to fall off Nayeon’s shoulder, revealing her bare skin underneath. Jeongyeon finds her irresistibly beautiful. 

She glances through the mirror to see Jeongyeon watching her like she’s the best thing on television. Nayeon can’t control the smile from forming on her face.

“Stahp,” she sheepishly hides behind her hair.

Jeongyeon _giggles_.

A beat.

“Why are you not renewing your contract?” A genuine question Jeongyeon wants to know the answer to.

Nayeon sets her hairbrush down. She stands up and walks over to Jeongyeon and snuggles under Jeongyeon’s arm, resting her hand on Jeongyeon’s heart.

“Because I love you.” She looks at Jeongyeon, “because I _only_ want you. I don’t want you to have to share me with _everyone_.” She leaves little kisses all over Jeongyeon’s chin. “Because I don’t want people telling me what I can or can not do. Who I can or can not love.” 

She caresses Jeongyeon’s cheek, looking deeply in her eyes.

“Because I’m ready to start a new life with you.”

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon-as if asking ‘are you ready, too?’

Jeongyeon takes a beat to remember Mina’s words about her willingness to accept Nayeon’s choice. 

Without any worry or concern, Jeongyeon leans in and kisses Nayeon, leaving her seal of approval and acceptance to start a new life with Nayeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this update long enough for you?! 🤣
> 
> You do not know how difficult this chapter was to write!!!! Seriously... ah! 🙈
> 
> A couple shout outs:  
> @inbetweener88 and erikalele1987- for calming my nerves and helping me gain confidence to get through writing this.  
> Barefootnotea- for challenging me to make my writing more "poetic" and reading over this chapter.  
> And finally to my wife- for never leaving my side, reading my rough drafts, and calming me down even when I was a big ball of shy.
> 
> I really hope all the readers see how much these two characters love one another. Even after writing, I still feel I can not express how much they mean to each other.


	20. IM with YOO

_ “BREAKING NEWS!! Former K-POP IDOL IM NAYEON COMES OUT!! _

_ Ten months ago, IM Nayeon announced she was not renewing her contract with JPEntertainment, leaving fans and everyone in shock. JPEntertainment confirmed the rumors Nayeon was leaving “due to personal reasons”. Many fans were upset because her comeback was to be ‘in the making’, but instead received news of her leaving JPEntertainment. Nayeon finished out the remaining five months of her contract quietly. _

_ “I want to thank all my bunnies for supporting me through my career. I appreciate every one of you, more than you will ever know” - Nayeon said in a video chat after netizine articles circulated the internet.  _

_ Fans speculated the reason for Nayeon’s departure was because of dating rumors. A month prior to her announcement to leave JPEntertainment, a video went viral of Nayeon ‘hugging’ a woman. Many suspected this 'mystery girl' was in fact a romantic interest for Nayeon. Shortly after, the company confirmed Nayeon and JEON Jung-kook were dating; implying this ‘mystery girl’ was a close friend of the two Idols.  _

_ After Nayeon’s departure from JPEntertainment, Nayeon announced to the public that she would be starting her own company-IM Entertainment. She downsized her 1.490,00 square meters (approx. 16,038 sq.ft) three-story mansion and used the money to invest in IM Entertainment. With the help of financial backers, which still to this day are unknown to the public, IM Nayeon formed and founded IM Entertainment. _

_ Once the company was established, Nayeon released her first single under IM Entertainment. Her song, ‘Love Line’, swept the charts! The release helped IM Entertainment receive global recognition and helped the company to flourish-proving once again that IM Nayeon can succeed in all aspects of entertainment. _

_ A month after ‘Love Line’ was released, the former Idol shared a photo of her and her girlfriend on her personal social media page. She typed out “Nayeon’s Love Line” with a rainbow emoji. Many people noticed her girlfriend resembled the ‘mysterious girl’ from the video that circulated the internet. _

_ While most fans are supportive of this new chapter in her life, she’s apparently received some negative attention for her photo. In response to hateful comments, Nayeon posted the following: _

_ “I am in a loving relationship, and it’s not wrong. People think differently and can hate same-sex relationships. Yes, you can hate it, but I just didn’t want to hide the fact that I am dating and in love just like everyone else. We all should spread love, not hate, towards one another.” _

_ After Nayeon’s post, many netizines felt IM Entertainment would flop. Instead, IM Entertainment’s stock reached an all time high. Other artists and their fans respected Nayeon for her courage to open up to the public about her personal life. _

_ “She is very passionate about making a change,” said PARK Jihyo; Nayeon’s former manager and now spokesperson and CEO for IM Entertainment.  _

_ “The entertainment industry can be very scary for people who are in same-sex relationships or who support people who are LGBTQ. Miss IM wanted to create an environment for ALL Idols to be able to express themselves freely in their work.” _

_ We recently sat down with Nayeon and talked with her about her relationship and how IM Entertainment came about. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to speak with us. First I would like to say I admire your courage and strength. How does it feel being the first openly gay founder of an entertainment company? _

_ Nayeon: [Laughs] I don’t know. To be honest, I was tired of ‘hiding’. I’m more happy to have this weight off my shoulders than anything else really.  _

_ INTERVIEWER: You have said before that you wanted to make a safe place for artists to express themselves freely. Many artists are now breaking their contracts and heading over to IM Entertainment. What do you think makes IM Entertainment different from the other companies? _

_ Nayeon: When I was an Idol, my image was the only importance. I understood why, but I felt my ‘image’ was the only thing the company cared about. I felt my voice and my talent weren't able to be shown, because they were so worried about what their stocks were doing. I feel IM Entertainment is different. I want my artists to express themselves how they want.  _

_ INTERVIEWER: Obviously this approach is working wonders for your company. The investors and net worth of IM Entertainment are quickly growing. _

_ Nayeon: Yes, but that’s not my main focus. As long as my artists are treated well and are comfortable, then I feel the fans and the public would want to see their favorites succeed. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Have you experienced any backlash from your approach with your company? _

_ Nayeon: Yes, everyday. But that’s life isn’t it? People can’t seem to get passed the stigma of homosexuality. I have always been me, and never changed. People loved my music before I came out, so what changed [after coming out]? Nothing. Everyday I have to take legal measures to protect my artists. I don’t want my people to get hurt, and it’s my duty to protect them. It’s a small price I have to pay, but the bigger picture is worth it. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Wow, that’s very honorable of you. What does your girlfriend think about IM Entertainment? _

_ Nayeon: [Laughs] Of course she supports me in whatever I choose to do for my company. But she doesn’t care much about the ‘technical’ side of the business. _

_ INTERVIEWER: I have to ask… Is she ‘the mystery girl’ from the video that went viral? _

_ Nayeon:[blushing] Yes. That was around the time we first started dating. _

_ INTERVIEWER: How long have you been together now? _

_ Nayeon: Oh god, she’s gonna be so mad at me if I get this wrong [laughs] I think it’s been almost two years now? Ah, I’m so bad at remembering!  _

_ INTERVIEWER: [laughs] You have a lot on your mind. I’m sure she’ll understand. Did you ever take legal actions on the person who leaked the video? _

_ Nayeon: No actually! Still to this day, we do not know who took the video. I guess in a way, it [the video] helped push me in the right direction. If that video was never leaked, I would have never gained the strength to form IM Entertainment. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Is your girlfriend comfortable with being known publicly? _

_ Nayeon: She wasn't OK with it back then, but she’s fine with it now. She’s more embarrassed in showing her face, but I think she’s beautiful. _

_ INTERVIEWER: I think she’s very pretty. _

_ Nayeon: See! Thank You!  _

_ INTERVIEWER: Many people think she should be a model. _

_ Nayeon: That’s what I said! See Jeongyeon, [to her girlfriend backstage] I told you! _

_ INTERVIEWER: Jeongyeon? Is that who wrote ‘Love Line’? _

_ Nayeon: Yes, it was the first gift she gave me. She wrote a poem for me, and I loved it so much that I adapted it into a song. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Wow, that’s amazing! Are you going to release another album soon? _

_ Nayeon: Not right now. I have a lot to focus on with IM Entertainment’s growth. I also want to take a break from the public eye for a bit, but I’m not taking all my cards off the table just yet. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Any plans for your break? _

_ Nayeon: Spending time with my friends and family mostly. This weekend I’m going to help Jeongyeon move her things into my house. [Laughing] We’re going to do the whole ‘domestic’ thing. _

_ INTERVIEWER: Well I hope both of you the best of luck with the move and your future together. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to speak personally with us. I hope for great success with IM Entertainment. _

_ Nayeon: Thank you for having me. _

_ With each day IM Entertainment grows stronger as a company. Leading the way for the industry to think differently and be more accepting.  _

_ “More artists are praising IM Nayeon’s approach to an industry that was long overdue for a change in mindset”-JEON Jung-kook commented in a recent article.  _

_ We hope for more companies to take this radical approach and put an end to the taboo society has put on same-sex relationships.” _

* * *

“I  _ really _ wished you’d at least have said that I was proud of you,” Jeongyeon says with a pout while walking out of the interview room. 

Nayeon walks quickly behind, to catch up. 

“I did!” 

Jeongyeon stopped and turned to look at Nayeon with a glare.

“Didn’t I?” Nayeon questions, puckering her lips. She thinks back to the interview. Jeongyeon continues to glare, but can’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s duck face as she ponders.

Jeongyeon cups Nayeon’s cheeks in her hands, “don’t think too hard baby.” Jeongyeon leans in and plants a small peck on Nayeon’s squished lips. “It’s not  _ that _ big of a deal.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Nayeon said with a wink. 

Jeongyeon starts to blush, dropping her hands from Nayeon’s cheeks to rub her brow. Nayeon loves it when Jeongyeon gets all flustered at her poor attempts at flirting. 

“You’re too much…” Jeongyeon  _ sighs _ as she shakes her head.

“And you love it,” Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon’s belt loop to bring her closer. 

She wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and takes a beat to look deeply in Jeongyeon’s eyes. She then lifts her chin and puckers her lips with a  _ whimper _ -asking Jeongyeon for another kiss. 

Too weak to withhold from Nayeon’s cute act, Jeongyeon smiles and wraps her arms around Nayeon’s waist. She slowly leans down to kiss her adorable girlfriend.

“Stop being disgusting,” Jihyo jokes as she walks out from the interview room.

The couple breaks their kiss with a smile, eyes still closed in bliss.

“Don’t you have to get back down to the cafe Jeongyeon?” Jihyo mentions. She loves seeing her friends happy, but she is still the CEO of IM Entertainment. “We shouldn’t have the Cafe closed for too long,  _ bujang _ _ nim _ .”

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief at Jihyo’s dedication to her job. 

“She’s relentless,” smiling at Nayeon.

Nayeon leans in once more giving a quick peck on Jeongyeon’s lips “I  _ should _ let my employee get back to her cafe.” 

Jeongyeon disagrees with a pout and shakes her head. She leans back in once more for another kiss-those lips are too addictive to leave untouched for too long.

Jihyo  _ scoffs _ “I give up with you two.” 

She throws her arms in the air and walks past her disgustingly cute friends and their display of affection.

“Alright,” Nayeon  _ giggles _ . She pulls away from her girlfriend’s embrace and fixes the collar of her blazer. 

“I  _ guess _ I gotta go back to adulting.” She looks at Jeongyeon-raising her arms to the side asking if her appearance is presentable. Jeongyeon nods in approval. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Nayeon leans in and kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“Bye, babe.” Nayeon walks past Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon checks out her girlfriend’s cute butt as she passes, only to look up to see Jihyo waving her goodbyes with a glare.

“Bye  _ Mom!”  _ Jeongyeon loudly says with sarcasm to Jihyo-always being the buzz killer whenever she and Nayeon are showing affection in public.

“Love you too  _ dear!”  _ Jihyo waves without turning back. 

Nayeon nudges Jihyo,  _ cackling _ at her response to Jeongyeon. Jihyo lets out a deep  _ chortle _ , which then causes both to continue to battle one another with laughter as they turn down the hallway, leaving Jeongyeon shaking her head.

_ Crackheads. _

* * *

Jeongyeon sits on the floor of the living room with Chaeyoung in the kitchen. Boxes surround Jeongyeon as she writes ‘FRAGILE’ on the side with a permanent marker. The kitchen slowly becomes sparse with only Chaeyoung’s belongings left on the shelves. 

Chaeyoung looks up to see empty spaces where Jeongyeon’s things used to live around the room. She looks down at Jeongyeon-her best friend, her mentor, her bro. 

Jeongyeon glows brighter than the sunset that is peaking through the curtains. She hasn’t seen Jeongyeon this happy in a long time. Chaeyoung’s smile slowly fades as memories of their adventures flood her mind.

"I'm going to be so lonely with you not around!" Chaeyoung whines as she wraps Jeongyeon’s coffee cup. 

“I’m not that far from here, I’ll be around.” 

“It’s not the same,” Chaeyoung walks with wrapped kitchenware towards Jeongyeon. 

“What if someone breaks in and kidnaps me? Who is gonna know I’m gone?” Chaeyoung passes the cup to Jeongyeon still pouting.

"Mina is here…" glaring at Chaeyoung. "Like  _ all  _ the time." 

Chaeyoung knows this is true. She’s being irrational, but parting from her friend and roommate of many years pulls at her heartstrings. 

Jeongyeon looks at Chaeyoung’s distraught look. She sets the cup in the box, stands up, and turns to Chaeyoung. 

A beat. 

They look at one another silently, again, not needing words to explain what the other is saying.

Jeongyeon pulls her in for a tight embrace. Chaeyoung grabs tightly on the back of Jeongyeon’s shirt as she buries her face in Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon pats her head as she tries to stay strong for them both. 

Jeongyeon is thrilled that she found the love of her life and they are starting a new chapter in their lives, but she wouldn’t have gotten to this point if it was not for the support of Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung has been there through the hardest times in Jeongyeon’s life. She, Chaeyoung, and Mina were inseparable for more than two years.

"You should be happy you two don't have to keep quiet anymore" Jeongyeon  _ chuckles _ -trying to break their sappy moment and make light of the situation.

“Heh, yeah. No more headphones for you,” Chaeyoung giggles as she parts from Jeongyeon and wipes her tears.

They look at each other once more. They take a beat as they look warmly into each other’s eyes. Simultaneously, they give a gentle nod-accepting their new paths. The unspoken words hold more meaning between them. It’s as if Chaeyoung is saying ‘I’m happy for you’, and Jeongyeon replying ‘I love you bro.’

Their moment is cut short when the front door opens and Nayeon walks through. They immediately turn away from each other’s gaze to collect their thick skin persona that they left on the floor for their moment to happen. 

Jeongyeon  _ clears her throat.  _ Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon and instantly knows she has walked into an intimate moment.

“Um, should I-” pointing to the door behind her.

“What’s up babe?” shaking her head with a smile.

“The moving truck just pulled up.” Nayeon looks down at the boxes, “is that the last of the boxes?”

“Crap! No! I still have to pack the shelves in my room!” Jeongyeon panics as she looks down for an empty box.

“I’ll go bring these down to the lobby, you guys can finish the room.” Chaeyoung grabs the fragile kitchenware box and steps out the front door. 

Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon who has a devilish smirk on her face.

“What?” Perplexed on what Nayeon is thinking.

Nayeon puts her arms behind her back as she gets bashful and avoids eye contact with Jeongyeon.

“I’ve never seen your room before.” She looks shyly at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon can’t handle how cute Nayeon is being- she bites her lower lip to prevent a smile from forming. She then licks her lips, and walks up to Nayeon. She hooks one finger in Nayeon’s belt loop of her jeans, gently yanking Nayeon closer to her.

“Did you want to see my room?” Jeongyeon is too shy to look at Nayeon. 

A soft nod from Nayeon, and Jeongyeon starts tugging Nayeon’s belt loop in the direction towards her bedroom.

* * *

Jeongyeon opens the door, revealing her bedroom to Nayeon. The bed is on one side of the room, mattress only. Boxes labeled ‘sheets and blankets’ and ‘closet stuff’ are set neatly by her pillows, which are next to the bed. 

On the other side, her computer desk with the drawers taped shut to prevent them opening in the move. On top of the desk rests her laptop and headphones, and a small empty box on top of the desk is labeled ‘Nayeon’-for the shelves of Nayeon albums and memorabilia that Jeongyeon collected. 

Jeongyeon walks in like a child so excited to show off their big kid bed for the first time. Nayeon walks in and closes the door behind. She takes a quick glance around the room, but Nayeon’s eyes immediately turn to the shelves with her face staring back at her. She can’t help but let out a  _ cackle. _

“What?” Jeongyeon pouts, this was not the reaction she was expecting from Nayeon.

Nayeon takes deep breaths to try and collect her uncontrollable response. She waves at her face to dry the tears of laughter from her cheek.

“I-I’m sorry,” another slow exhale. “I forgot you were a bunny.” 

She looks at Jeongyeon, who is sulking still from Nayeon poking fun at her. She walks up to Jeongyeon and wraps her hands around Jeongyeon’s waist.

“It’s cute,” she says with sincerity. 

Jeongyeon, still embarrassed at her collection, pushes her lower lip up.

“Their collector items,” she says-trying to justify her fangirling.

Nayeon smiles at how adorable Jeongyeon is. She brings her hands to Jeongyeon’s cheeks and pulls her in gently for a kiss. She pulls back and gives Jeongyeon a genuine and warm smile.

“I know baby, it’s cute.” 

Jeongyeon accepts Nayeon’s poor excuse of an apology with a nod. Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon’s head in for another kiss. Jeongyeon’s hands find Nayeon’s waist. 

Jeongyeon’s kiss starts to quicken and the pressure deepens. She starts directing Nayeon backwards towards the bed. 

Nayeon, unaware of where Jeongyeon is taking her, is too distracted by the kiss. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She breaks the kiss when she lets out a startled  _ screech _ as she loses her balance and falls on the bed.

Jeongyeon is quick to pounce on Nayeon and straddle her. All Nayeon can do is let out little  _ giggles _ at how her girlfriend is quick to switch gears. She squishes Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she brings her face in for another kiss-she loves this crazy woman so much it’s not even funny.

Jeongyeon’s hands wander down Nayeon’s side as their lips are interlocked-making Nayeon breathless by her touch. Jeongyeon’s hands pull Nayeon’s loosely fitted shirt up. The cold air instantly leaves goosebumps on Nayeon’s skin. 

Jeongyeon breaks their lips and starts to leave trails of little kisses down Nayeon’s stomach. Nayeon knows this is a bad idea to let this go any further, but her loved one’s touch paralyses her instantly. She battles between being good and feeling good.

Nayeon’s breaths quicken as she arches her back with her eyes closed as Jeongyeon’s lips start to reach to the waistline of her jeans. 

Jeongyeon unbuckles the button and pulls her zipper down. Nayeon’s hands clench a handful of Jeongyeon’s hair when her lips reach closer to her underwear line.

Jeongyeon can’t help but smirk between kisses-her girlfriend craving her touch floods Jeongyeon’s mind with endorphins. She wants to always make Nayeon feel this good-she’s addicted to pleasing her one true love in every way possible.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Hey dude, did you want me to pack the DVD’s in the-”

Chaeyoung’s sentence quickly gets cut off by Jeongyeon’s hand cracking the door open and tossing headphones, then door shutting and being locked. 

The whole process moved so quick, Chaeyoung was left juggling the headphones in hand to try not to drop them. Once she had a firm grip on the foreign object that was tossed her way, she observed the headphones with a perplexed look on her face.

“The hell?” Chaeyoung mumbles under her breath. 

She looks at the door once more with eyebrows scrunched. She opens her mouth to get ready to reply, but instead shakes her head as she walks away to the living room-confused and with headphones in hand.

Jeongyeon slowly creeps back to the bed where Nayeon is-like a lioness ready to attack her prey. 

Nayeon  _ giggles _ in embarrassment at almost getting caught by Chaeyoung. She starts to pull her shirt down when Jeongyeon mounts on top of Nayeon quickly finding her lips.

Jeongyeon takes Nayeon’s hand which is trying to cover the exposed skin and pins it down over Nayeon’s head. She follows the trail of kisses she left previously back down to Nayeon’s underwear line. 

Nayeon lets out a small  _ groan _ of disappointment and cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks and pulls Jeongyeon’s focus to her eyes.

“I love you… but we are not gonna do this here,” she says as she tries to be the responsible adult. 

Jeongyeon  _ whimpers _ like a child who was told they couldn’t buy the toy in the toy store.

Nayeon smiles from ear to ear-trying hard to not give in to her adorable girlfriend.

“I’m not going to do this with Chaeyoung in the other room…” Nayeon's face turns bright red-she knows if Jeongyeon were to continue, the sounds that would come out of her would not be controlled. Jeongyeon is well aware of Nayeon’s reason, but still wants to continue.

“Plus, it’s kinda weird having  _ me  _ watching  _ me _ while we are…” trying to quickly end the moment with a small blow to Jeongyeon’s collection. 

It worked wonderfully, Jeongyeon’s pout quickly turns into a  _ scoff _ as she starts to move off of Nayeon. Nayeon doesn’t let go of Jeongyeon’s face, she pulls her in for one more soft and loving kiss. 

They pull back and Nayeon takes a beat to look deeply into Jeongyeon’s eyes. She can’t help but smile and be thankful for the universe blessing her with the sweetest and most loving human being.

“I love you,” Nayeon says with cuteness in her tone.

“I love you too,” smiling back as best as she could with Nayeon squeezing her cheeks close together.

A beat.

“Alright,” Nayeon releases Jeongyeon’s face and claps. “Let’s go put me in a box and get home.” 

She swiftly passes under Jeongyeon’s capture and stands up. She starts to buckle her pants and fix her tousled hair.

“Sooner we get done,” she looks over her shoulder-giving Jeongyeon a playful wink. “The sooner we can continue  _ this _ back at the house.”

She blows the cheesiest kiss to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon can’t help but shake her head at how much she finds her antics disgustingly cute. She leans in and smacks Nayeon’s butt, to try and stop Nayeon from killing her with cuteness.

Nayeon hops a little in response to the slap. She over exaggerates her walk to the computer desk-swaying her hips back and forth. She is well aware Jeongyeon is watching her and having a hard time concentrating. 

Jeongyeon can’t decide to blush uncontrollably or laugh at the stupidity of Nayeon’s actions. All she knows is she has never met anyone so unique in her life. No one has ever made her this happy, made her laugh this hard, and made her feel loved this much. 

This single person makes her world spin full circle-never knowing her world was stopped to begin with. This woman makes her want to work hard-in loving herself, being confident with herself. So this woman, IM Nayeon, can love her more.

Jeongyeon takes one more beat to look at the woman of her dreams. 

Nayeon looks over her shoulder once again to see Jeongyeon looking lovingly at her-killing the moment once again with a poorly executed wink and puckered lips as she takes the signed album off the shelf.

Jeongyeon smirks and shakes her head as she gets off the bed to help Nayeon.

_ That’s the love of my life ladies and gentlemen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously want to thank all of you so very much for reading my first full length AU. I have had such a confidence boost from all of your replies and comments. 
> 
> I have found myself so many times holding back tears of joy. Before writing this, I lost hope in writing. I had a script I was working on before TWICE came in my life, and i put my heart and soul into it. I was disappointed when all that hard work was tossed to the side when reviewed by industry writers saying it was "below par". My failed career in film put me in a deep depression. I worked mindlessly every day with no joy in site for a future in filmmaking. 
> 
> TWICE (im sure like all of you) brought that happiness i was missing. They made me want to be creative again, which lead me to write on Twitter. Then when I decided to do this story, i was not expecting any feedback. I would have been happy if 20 people read it. But I was not expecting this!
> 
> I know my writing isn't perfect grammatically and structurally, but I am so happy you were able to visualize it. That's the screenwriter/director in me shinning through (i guess in a way the structure how i write is screenplay/narrative 🤔) 
> 
> Regardless, I am so very moved by all my readers love and support. Thank you for enjoying this story, thank you for coming back each week, thank you for giving me hope again, and finally thank you for waiting for this last chapter. I have been in a lot of pain recently, and every day i tried my best to write. I didn't want to keep you all waiting. 
> 
> I love you all so very much. And I hope to write another AU soon. 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and joining me on this journey with NaJeong!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it so far!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Lmar92487
> 
> I'll also made a hashtag: #2YeonAU_TheFan


End file.
